Shame
by o Kirjava o
Summary: Der noch junge Legolas wird von Sklavenhändlern entführt und jahrelang festgehalten. Wird er es schaffen, zu seiner Familie zurückzufinden? Bitte schreibt mir eine Review!
1. Prolog

Vorwort: Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine HdR Story, ist eine Weile her, dass ich mir Tolkiens Charaktere ausgeliehen hab XD Die Story spielt vor den Ereignissen vom "Hobbit" und "Herr der Ringe" und wird insgesamt ziemlich lang (geplant sind 15 - 17 Kapitel + Prolog und Epilog), ich hoffe, es wird ein paar Leute geben, die sie bis zum Ende mitlesen Jedenfalls werde ich mich bemühen, die neuen Kapitel immer möglichst schnell zu veröffentlichen! Viel Spaß!

Warnungen: Später kommen Slash Elemente mit rein, also nicht sagen, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt .

Außerdem wird Rape (Vergewaltigung) erwähnt, aber es gibt nichts Bildliches ...

Disclaimer: Die meisten Charas und Orte hat natürlich Tolkien erfunden - auf sowas würde ich nie kommen .

Beta: kiyahotep

-----------  
Prolog  
-----------

Die großen Hallen, in denen er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte, der dichte Wald, in dem zwar viele Gefahren gelauert hatten, den er aber dennoch nie als Zuhause hätte missen wollen, und vor allem sein Vater und seine beiden Brüder - schon so lange hatte er das alles nicht einmal mehr in seinen Träumen gesehen und doch war seine Erinnerung daran noch so lebhaft als wäre er noch wenige Tage zuvor dort gewesen, als hätte er Düsterwald nie verlassen.  
Kein Tag verging, an dem er nicht an die Abende dachte, an denen er mit seiner Familie gemütlich am offenen Feuer in den privaten Räumlichkeiten seines Vater gesessen hatte. Stundenlang hatten sie miteinander geredet oder der ruhigen Stimme des Königs gelauscht, wie er Gedichte, Sagen oder Geschichten aus alter Zeit vorgelesen hatte.  
Doch diese Zeiten waren nun unwiderruflich vorbei.  
Seit 129 Jahre hatte er weder seine Familie, noch sein Zuhause gesehen.  
Damals hatte er einen verhängnisvollen Fehler begangen - obwohl sein Vater es ihm verboten hatte, war er allein ausgeritten, viel zu weit hatte er sich fort gewagt und für diesen jugendlichen Leichtsinn hatte er bitter bezahlen müssen. Mit 34 Jahren war er für einen Elb noch extrem jung gewesen, jetzt mit 163 war er zwar auch noch jung, dafür aber um einiges klüger; nur würde ihm das jetzt nichts mehr bringen.  
Bei seinem Ausritt vor 129 Jahren war Legolas, Thranduils Sohn und jüngster Prinz Düsterwald, von ein paar Menschen, die sich später als Sklavenhändler herausgestellt hatten, verschleppt worden.

Nach seiner Entführung war er möglichst schnell für viel Geld, an damals noch wohlhabende Händler, verkauft worden. Sein damaliger Besitzer war ein wohlhabender Händler gewesen und hatte sich mit einem Elb als Hausdiener schmücken wollen.  
Zu dieser Zeit war es ihm noch nicht einmal ganz so schlecht gegangen, zumindest im Vergleich zu später. Wenn er die Arbeit, die ihm aufgetragen worden war, gewissenhaft erledigt hatte, hatte er zumindest immer genügend Nahrung und einen warmen Schlafplatz gehabt.  
Das hatte sich jedoch geändert als der Händler im relativ hohen Alter von 72 Jahren an einer Krankheit gestorben und Legolas in den Besitz von dessen Sohn übergegangen war.  
Innerhalb weniger Monate hatte dieser dann das Geschäft seines Vaters in die Pleite getrieben und er war gezwungen gewesen, auf den verkommenen Bauernhof umzuziehen, auf dem Legolas jetzt noch lebte, wenn auch mittlerweile unter der dritten Generation.  
Jedes Mal waren seine Besitzer schlimmer geworden, sein erster war im Grunde erträglich gewesen, der zweite hatte ihn, besonders wenn er betrunken gewesen war, hin und wieder geschlagen und ihn auch häufig gedemütigt, aber gegen die beiden Brüder, denen er momentan gehörte, war das noch harmlos gewesen.  
Der Ältere hieß Karan und war 48 Jahre alt, ein gerissener und rücksichtsloser Mann, dem es Spaß machte, Legolas zu quälen, ihn herumzuscheuchen und ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit hart zu bestrafen ... Zu Gute halten musste man ihm allerdings, dass er es wenigstens geschafft hatte, relativ erfolgreich ins Handelsgeschäft einzusteigen. Er hasste seinen Vater dafür, dass er all den Wohlstand seines Großvaters verschwendet hatte und Legolas vermutete, dass er mehr oder weniger zu seinem Unfalltod beigetragen hatte. Ob das nun stimmte oder nicht, jedenfalls hatte Karan bisher genügend Geld verdient um den Hof etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen.  
Maran, der 4 Jahre jünger war als sein Bruder, kam in Sachen Intelligenz nicht einmal annähernd an ihn heran, stattdessen war er eher bösartig und feige, wenn auch körperlich sehr kräftig. Eine gefährliche Kombination.  
Vor ihm hatte der Elb noch viel mehr Angst als vor Karan, denn ihm bereitete es offenbar ein geradezu krankhaftes Vergnügen, anderen wehzutun - ob nun den Tieren des Hofes oder seinem Sklaven. Unglücklicherweise war der Elbenprinz der einzige Sklave auf dem Hof. Auch wenn Karan wieder Handel betrieb, war er finanziell noch nicht in der Lage, einen zweiten anzuschaffen.  
Das alles war aber noch lange nicht das Schlimmste.  
Wenn Maran betrunken war, kam er oft zu Legolas, fasste ihn an und zwang ihn zu Dingen, die er niemals freiwillig getan hätte.  
Wie auch jetzt gerade wieder.

Nachdem sein Peiniger die Scheune verlassen hatte wartete Legolas noch mehrere Minuten um sicherzugehen, dass er ihn nicht wieder in die Arme laufen würde. Noch immer konnte er nicht mit dieser Situation umgehen. Der Schmerz, der Ekel und die Scham - diese Gefühle waren mittlerweile allgegenwärtig, er war einfach nicht in der Lage, sie abzuschütteln.  
Es war ihm außerdem völlig unbegreiflich, was dieser Mensch noch an ihm fand, denn seine einstige Schönheit war nur noch zu erahnen.  
Im Laufe der Jahre war er unheimlich mager geworden, besonders unter seinen momentanen Besitzern, außerdem war sein Körper mit Wunden übersät, sowohl alte, die schon fast verheilt waren als auch ganz frische. Zwar heilten bei Elben die physischen Verletzungen außergewöhnlich schnell, aber durch die schlechte Verfassung, in der sich sein Körper sowie seine Seele befand, war dieser Prozess stark verlangsamt, selbst Narben auf seiner Haut verschwanden unheimlich langsam. Sein einst glänzend goldenes Haar hing nun stumpf und schmutzig herab, jeglicher Glanz war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Nur ab und zu war es ihm erlaubt, unter Aufsicht zu baden, was ihn zusätzlich quälte.  
Außerdem hatte er schon Jahre zuvor aufgehört zu sprechen. Lange hatte er alles ertragen, jede Art von seelischen und körperlichen Schmerz, aber die erste Vergewaltigung war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er war sich völlig sicher, dass er, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, nicht mehr in der Lage war, Worte zu formen. Aber wozu sollte er auch?  
Langsam zog er sich seine alte Kleidung wieder an und verließ mit gesenkten Blick das Gebäude, die Fußfesseln, die er immer tragen musste, hinderten ihn daran, zu fliehen, niemals wäre er damit schnell genug gewesen um einen Verfolger abzuschütteln; und nachts war er zusätzlich in der Scheune angekettet. Dort wo Maran ihn normalerweise hinschleppte, wenn er sich auf seine Kosten amüsieren wollte.  
Er kam sich so schmutzig vor, ekelte sich vor sich selbst schon fast so sehr wie vor Maran.  
Kurz bevor dieser ihn in die Scheune gezerrt hatte, hatte Legolas vorgehabt, die Ställe auszumisten, was er jetzt nachholen wollte. Schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Karan ihn bestraft hätte, nachdem sein Bruder ihn von seiner Arbeit abgehalten hatte.  
Das wollte er diesmal möglichst vermeiden.  
Mittlerweile war das Wetter herbstlich, es wurde kühl und unwillkürlich fröstelte Legolas leicht.  
Natürlich war das mehr als unnormal für einen Elb; in den Jahren, die er bei seiner Familie verbracht hatte, hatte er nie wirklich gefroren, schließlich konnten allenfalls extremste Temperaturen einem Elb etwas anhaben, wenn überhaupt. Aber selbst zu diesen natürlich Schutz war sein Körper nicht mehr in der Lage, ebenso wie er schon lange nicht mehr mit geöffneten Augen geschlafen hatte. Traurig stellte er einmal mehr fest, dass er mit seinem Volk nicht mehr viel gemeinsam hatte.  
Als er jedoch gerade um die Ecke der Scheune gehen wollte hörte er, wie Karan sich neben dem Haupthaus mit jemanden unterhielt.  
In der Hoffnung, ihm entgehen zu können, blieb er kurz hinter seiner Deckung stehen und wartete darauf, dass der Händler mit seinem Gast ins Haus gehen würde.  
Dummerweise führten die beiden Männer ihr Gespräch jedoch vor der Tür fort und durch sein gutes Gehör, welches das eines Menschen bei Weitem übertraf, bekam Legolas jedes Wort mit.

"Nein, mehr kann ich Euch wirklich nicht zahlen. Was denkt Ihr eigentlich, wie viel man im Gemüsehandel verdient? Entweder Ihr nehmt die Arbeit an, oder Ihr lasst es. Einen anderen finde ich immer." Wie immer war Karans Stimme recht kalt und auch wenn er ihn nicht kannte musste seinem Gesprächspartner wohl klar sein, dass er nicht mit sich verhandeln lassen würde.  
"Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich akzeptiere Euer Angebot." Dem Ton des Fremden war zu entnehmen, dass er das Geld dringend nötig hatte, auch wenn es noch so wenig war.  
Legolas wusste, worum es bei dem Gespräch ging. Seit Tagen hatte Karan vorgehabt, einen Arbeiter anzustellen, der im Frühjahr bei der Saat, im Sommer bei der Feldpflege und im Herbst bei der Ernte helfen sollte. Selbst im Winter konnten die beiden Brüder Hilfe gebrauchen.  
Außer mit den Erzeugnissen des großen Gemüsebeets neben dem Stall und denen des Kornfelds, das sich in der Nähe des Hofes befand, handelten die beiden - besonders im Winter - mit Stoffen, die sie billig aufkauften und teuer weiterverkauften. Zusätzlich hatten sie ein paar Kühe, deren Milch sie verkauften und einige Schweine, die bei Bedarf geschlachtet werden konnten. Der Großteil dieses Fleisches wurde jedoch zum Eigenverbrauch verwendet.  
Bisher hatten sie gezögert, eine weitere Hilfskraft einzustellen, aber jetzt, da sie noch ein weiteres Stück Feld für den Kornanbau aufgekauft hatten und sich ihr Geschäft immer mehr erweiterte, mussten selbst sie einsehen, dass Legolas allein das gar nicht schaffen konnte, auch wenn sie ihn noch so sehr triezten.  
Offenbar hatten sie endlich einen Entschluss gefasst.  
Nun ergriff Karan wieder das Wort: "Ihr müsst ja auch nicht alles allein machen. Wir haben einen Sklaven, ein Elb."  
"Ein Elb?"  
"Ja, ist das ein Problem?"  
"N ... Nein, ich war nur überrascht."  
"Er ist schon seit Generationen im Besitz unserer Familie, mein Großvater hat ihn gekauft als er noch ein junger Mann war, er hat ihn an unseren Vater vererbt und der hat ihn an uns weitergegeben. Allerdings ist der Kerl ziemlich nutzlos und faul, hält sich für was besseres. Hin und wieder muss ihm das ausgetrieben werden, was Ihr gern auch übernehmen könnt, wenn Ihr es für nötig haltet. Nur übertreibt es nicht, schließlich soll er noch arbeiten, es reicht schon, dass mein Bruder manchmal nicht daran denkt, bevor er handelt."  
Innerlich seufzte Legolas schwer. Also war jetzt noch jemand hier, der praktisch mit ihm machen konnte, was er wollte. Aber was machte das jetzt auch noch für einen Unterschied?  
Der Neue zögerte kurz mit seiner Antwort. "Keine Sorge ... Ich werde darauf achten." Aus seiner Stimme konnte man nicht schließen, wie er zu dem Thema stand, aber Legolas hatte schon lange jegliches Vertrauen in die Menschen verloren. Vor der Entführung war er nie einem begegnet und als Sklave hatte er ausschließlich schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht. Was sollte er da schon denken?  
"Dann könnt Ihr gleich mal nachsehen, ob der Elb schon mit den Ställen fertig ist, wenn nicht helft Ihr ihm."  
"Natürlich."  
Mehr gab es offenbar nicht zu sagen, denn Karan betrat das Haus und ließ seinen neuen Arbeiter zurück. Dieser machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Stall.

So schnell es ihm seine Fußfesseln erlaubten lief Legolas in dieselbe Richtung - schließlich hätte er längst dort sein müssen! Möglichst sogar schon fertig.  
Der Stall war in zwei Teile unterteilt - da war einmal ein kleiner Teil für die drei Pferde und ein anderer für die Kühe und Schweine.  
Das Tor zum Pferdestall stand offen, noch einmal atmete der Elb tief durch bevor er das Gebäude dann betrat.  
Der Fremde drehte sich sofort zu ihm um und sah ihn lange einfach nur an.  
Äußerlich unterschied er sich stark von den Leuten aus dieser Umgebung.  
Karan zum Beispiel war groß gewachsen, kräftig und hatte leicht gelocktes braunes Haar, im Grunde war er seinem jüngeren Bruder sehr ähnlich, nur dass dieser noch etwas kräftiger gebaut war. Die meisten Menschen in der Region sahen so ähnlich aus, der Mann vor ihm jedoch hatte glattes schwarzes Haar, aber sehr helle, grünblaue Augen, und obwohl er kräftig war, war er doch um einiges feingliedriger als die Leute hier. Er war noch ziemlich jung, wahrscheinlich Anfang 20.  
"Da bist du ja", sagte er, zu Legolas' Überraschung mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Ich arbeite ab heute hier, mein Name ist Thian." Als Legolas offenbar nicht vorhatte zu antworten, fuhr er fort. "Naja, scheinbar hast du ja noch nicht angefangen." Erschrocken sah der Elb ihn an. Ja, jetzt würde er seine Strafe schon bekommen. Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Thian jedoch weiterhin. "Ist ja nicht schlimm. Du hast sicher einiges hier zu tun." Der Mann grinste ein wenig. "Dieser Karan kommt mir nicht so vor als würde er selbst viel tun und sein Bruder ist da sicherlich nicht anders." Instinktiv sah der junge Elb sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass das niemand gehört hatte. Und wie kam es überhaupt, dass er so vertraut mit ihm sprach? Warum verhielt er sich nur so? "Zu zweit haben wir den Stall schnell sauber."  
Natürlich antwortete Legolas noch immer nicht, aber er war ehrlich überrascht. So hatte noch nie einer der Menschen, denen er bisher begegnet war, mit ihm geredet.  
"Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Kannst du nicht reden?"  
Wieder ein kurzes Zögern, dann schüttelte der Elbenprinz seinen Kopf.  
"Achso ..." Es gab eine verlegene Pause, dann ergriff er wieder das Wort. "Gut, dann fangen wir mal an. Ich gehe rüber zu den Schweinen und Kühen und du kannst hier im Pferdestall sauber machen."  
Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war ein Nicken, dann ging er nach draußen um sich um den anderen Stall zu kümmern.

Schon als er gehört hatte, dass ein Elb hier arbeitete, war Thian hellhörig geworden. Schon als Kind hatte er Geschichten über dieses stolze Volk gehört und er hatte nie genug davon bekommen können. Jeden Tag hatte er seine Mutter angebettelt, doch mehr davon zu erzählen.  
Um so bestürzter war er gewesen zu hören, dass dieser Elb schon seit Jahren als Sklave gehalten wurde, als er ihn dann jedoch tatsächlich gesehen hatte, hatte sich diese Bestürzung noch um ein Vielfaches gesteigert.  
Sie war ein elender Anblick gewesen, diese magere, schmutzige Gestalt, die mit einer Kette, die an beiden Fußgelenken angebracht worden war, an einer Flucht gehindert wurde, was zwar üblich war bei Sklaven und Thian schon immer angewidert hatte, aber diese schweren Ketten, die sicherlich in sein Fleisch einschnitten, wirkten bei diesem zarten Geschöpf noch viel grausamer.  
Große blaue Augen hatten ihn ängstlich, jedoch nicht panisch angesehen als er festgestellt hatte, dass mit der Arbeit im Stall noch nicht begonnen worden war, wahrscheinlich erwartete er Strafe, hatte sich jedoch längst damit abgefunden und aufgegeben, um Gnade zu bitten. Vielleicht war ihm auch einfach nur ein bisschen Stolz übrig geblieben, vielleicht auch beides.  
Doch trotz des ganzen Elends hatte er seine natürliche Schönheit und seine stolze Haltung bewahrt, jede seiner Bewegungen wirkte doch noch irgendwie elegant, er war so schön in seinem Leid, dass es einem das Herz zerreißen konnte ihn bloß anzusehen.  
In der Hoffnung, ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, äußerte er seine Vermutung, dass die beiden Brüder, denen dieser Hof gehörte, selbst nur das Nötigste taten, diese Worte bereute er aber sofort wieder, denn damit schien er sein Gegenüber mehr zu verschrecken als alles andere. Schnell kam er daher wieder auf ihre gemeinsame Arbeit zurück.  
Nur ... Warum antwortete der Elb nicht? Bisher hatte er keinen Ton von sich gegeben. "Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Der Gedanke war ihm spontan gekommen. "Kannst du nicht reden?"  
Ein Kopfschütteln, also nein.  
Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass ihm bei einer solchen Tortur die Stimme irgendwann versagte. Ein menschlicher Sklave überlebte unter solchen Umständen vielleicht ein paar Jahre - doch wie lange musste dieser Elb das schon ertragen? Wenn er schon unter dem Großvater seiner jetzigen Besitzer gedient hatte ...  
"Achso ... Gut, dann fangen wir mal an. Ich gehe rüber zu den Schweinen und Kühen und du kannst hier im Pferdestall sauber machen." Scheinbar war die Arbeit hier ein wenig einfacher, schließlich gab es nur drei Pferde und die Ställe waren auch alles andere als verdreckt, offenbar machte man hier täglich sauber.  
Wenn er schon hier arbeiten und mitansehen musste, was dieser anmutigen Kreatur angetan wurde, wollte er wenigstens versuchen, sein Leid ein wenig zu lindern, und wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten waren.  
Er begab sich in den anderen Stall, in dem 5 Kühe und etwa ein Dutzend Schweine untergebracht waren. Doch auch hier war nur der Dreck, der sich an einem Tag angesammelt hatte, zu beseitigen.

Am Abend saß Thian mit am Bett seiner Frau und erzählte ihr von seinem ersten Arbeitstag.  
"Ein Elb?" Sie seufzte leise als er geendet hatte. "Dass manche Leute vor gar nichts zurückschrecken ... Thian, du solltest dort nicht arbeiten." Sirana kannte ihren Mann und wusste, dass er so etwas mit seinem Gewissen nur schwer vereinbaren konnte.  
Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn, legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie leicht an sich. "Nein, schon gut. Der Heiler muss bezahlt werden und du brauchst bald wieder neue Medikamente." Auch wenn er es nicht so zeigte hatte er doch große Angst um sie, denn sie hatte seit längerem mit einem Lungenleiden zu kämpfen, das sie häufige ans Bett fesselte ... und jetzt würde bald der Winter kommen. Thian hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr noch schlechter ging als sonst.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir ständig zur Last falle." In ihren dunkelblauen Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
"Das tust du nicht", versicherte er schnell. "Das könntest du gar nicht."

Nun arbeitete Legolas schon fast sieben Wochen mit Thian zusammen und eins musste er ihm lassen - er war der erste Mensch, der ihn mit Respekt behandelte und Rücksicht auf ihn nahm.  
Er wusste nicht viel über ihn, nur eins hatte er ihm einmal gesagt und das war dem Elb im Gedächtnis geblieben: "Glaub mir, ich arbeite nicht gern für solche Leute, aber meine Frau ist schwerkrank und Medikamente sind teuer. Aber die Einstellung dieser beiden teile ich ganz sicher nicht und ich finde es unverzeihlich, was sie dir antun."  
Damals war er sich noch nicht sicher gewesen, ob er diesen Worten Glauben schenken konnte, mittlerweile jedoch hatte er ein wenig Vertrauen gefasst, zumindest genug um sich in Thians Gegenwart ein wenig zu entspannen und gerne mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Oft genug hatte er mit ihm sein Essen geteilt, natürlich heimlich, damit Karan und Maran das bloß nicht mitbekamen, außerdem hatte er oft freiwillig die schwerere Arbeit übernommen, wenn er gemerkt hatte, dass Legolas am Ende seiner Kräfte war.  
Mittlerweile war der erste Schnee gefallen, eine dünne Schicht lag auf dem Boden und auf den Zweigen der kahlen Bäume. Doch obwohl es noch nicht viel geschneit hatte, war es trotzdem schon sehr kalt. Legolas, der versuchte, sich mit seinen uralten Kleidungsstücken vor der Kälte zu schützen, musste bereits eine recht dicke Eisschicht durchbrechen um Wasser aus dem Brunnen vor dem Haus zu holen.

In dieser Nacht war Maran von einer Frau im nahegelegenen Dorf beleidigt worden - und so betrunken war er schon ewig nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen. Nicht nur, dass Legolas - wie es ihm erschienen war - eine halbe Ewigkeit für seine unerfüllten Bedürfnisse hatte herhalten müssen, nein, er hatte auch seinen verletzten Stolz an ihm ausgelassen. Immer und immer wieder hatte er zugeschlagen. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Wunden übersät und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass einige Rippen angebrochen oder gar gebrochen waren, von zahlreichen Prellungen ganz zu schweigen.  
Trotzdem würde ihm die übliche Arbeit nicht erspart bleiben.  
Seine Besitzer waren in die nächstgelegene Stadt gefahren und würden erst abends wiederkommen, bis Thian kommen würde, würde er noch in der Scheune angekettet bleiben. Am Tag zuvor hatte man dem Arbeiter einen zweiten Schlüssel für die Ketten gegeben, allerdings hatte er damit auch die Verantwortung, dass Legolas während dieser Zeit keine Gelegenheit zur Flucht hatte. Wenn doch etwas geschah würde er seine Arbeit verlieren und musste zusätzlich für den Schaden aufkommen.  
So sehr Legolas sich wünschte, irgendwann fliehen zu können, unter diesen Umständen hätte er das nie getan. Er wusste ja, wie wichtig das Geld, das er hier verdiente, für Thian war, dass er es für seine geliebte Frau brauchte, und wie hätte er der einzigen Person, die ihn rücksichtsvoll behandelte, so schaden können?  
Nein, das hätte er nie fertig gebracht, egal wie schlecht es ihm auch ging.  
Endlich hörte er Schritte und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, wie sehr er die Ankunft des Menschen mittlerweile jeden Tag herbeisehnte. Es tat ihm so unendlich gut, ein paar freundliche Worte zu hören oder ein Lächeln zu sehen, das ihm galt.  
Als die Scheunentür geöffnet wurde blinzelte er ein paarmal, bis seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten.  
Thian betrat die Scheune und kam zu ihm hin. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin, aber Sirana geht es nicht gut. Die Kälte macht ihr zu schaffen." Als sein Blick auf den Elb fiel blieb er erschrocken stehen. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Er war es ja gewöhnt, dass Legolas' Körper Spuren von Schlägen zeigte, aber in solch einer schlechten Verfassung hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.  
Nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, ging er neben ihm in die Knie und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. "Maran?"  
Mit vor Scham gesenkten Blick nickte Legolas leicht. Gut, dass Thian keine Ahnung hatte, was Maran noch mit ihm machte.  
Zur großen Überraschung des Elben löste der Mensch vor ihm nicht nur die Kette, mit der er in der Scheune angekettet war, sondern auch die Fußketten, die mit dem selben Schlüssel zu öffnen waren.  
"Ich verlass mich drauf, dass du nicht wegläufst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen kann, aber ich brauche diese Arbeit."  
Wieder ein Nicken, eine einfache Geste, aber Thian wusste, dass er ihr trauen konnte.  
"Gut, warte hier, ich hole dann mal Wasser, die Wunden müssen gereinigt werden, damit sie sich nicht auch noch entzünden.

Während Thian die Verletzungen versorgte spürte er deutlich wie angespannt der Elb war und wenn er ihm zu nahe kam, zuckte er automatisch zurück.  
Es war nicht einmal so, dass Legolas glaubte, dass er ihm wehtun würde, aber die Angst vor Berührungen saß mittlerweile sehr tief und so war diese Prozedur ihm unheimlich unangenehm, nicht nur wegen der damit verbundenen Schmerzen. Trotzdem ließ er ihn gewähren, auch wenn es ihm unendlich schwer fiel, schließlich meinte er es gut.  
Als Thian fertig war und die offenen Wunden abgebunden hatte konnte er einen leisen, erleichterten Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, sofort hörte er darauf die verständnisvolle Stimme des Menschen. "Tut mir leid, das hat bestimmt wehgetan." Zu Legolas' Überraschung spürte er eine Hand auf seiner, instinktiv wich er zurück und bevor er sich dabei ernsthaft wehtun konnte, ließ sein Gegenüber sofort los, wobei er demonstrativ die Hände ein wenig anhob, um zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht wieder anfassen würde.  
"Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Ein kurzes Zögern. "Maran ... er schlägt dich nicht nur, oder? Ich hab manchmal gesehen, wie er dich in die Scheune gezerrt hat."  
Sofort schossen dem Elb Tränen in die Augen, einerseits weil er sich schämte und nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand davon wusste, andererseits weil der bloße Gedanke an das, was Maran ihm antat, ihm Qualen bereitete. Gerade so schaffte er es die Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber Thian hatte höchstwahrscheinlich genug gesehen um seine Antwort zu bekommen.  
"Schon gut", bestätigte er diese Annahme. "Ruh du dich etwas aus, ich kümmere mich um den Hof."  
Als Antwort bekam er ein leichtes Kopfschütteln und einen viel sagenden Blick. Die Arbeit musste getan werden und wenn die beiden Händler zurückkamen und die Pflichten des Tages nicht erledigt war, würden beide Ärger bekommen, aber wirklich darunter zu leiden haben würde nur Legolas.  
Thian zögerte, es schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen, ihn in dieser Verfassung arbeiten zu lassen und schon allein dafür war der Elb ihm dankbar. Und doch ließ sich nichts daran ändern. "Na gut, aber die schwereren Sachen lässt du mich erledigen."  
Ein Nicken. Damit war die Sache erledigt und die beiden machten sich an die Arbeit.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden, während die beiden gerade den Wagen, der im Hof stand, reparierten, kam ein etwa 14-jähriger Junge auf den Hof gelaufen und als er etwas näher war, erkannte Thian ihn als den Sohn des Heilers, der seine Frau behandelte.  
"Ihr müsst nach Hause!" Schon von weitem rief der Junge ihm das zu, dann blieb er atemlos vor ihm stehen. "Eure Frau ... sie liegt im sterben, sagt mein Vater."  
Thians Augen weiteten sich, dann ließ er das Werkzeug fallen, das er eben noch in der Hand gehabt hatte und rannte ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen in Richtung Dorf.

Erst als er sein Haus betrat verlangsamte er sein Tempo und betrat zögernd das Schlafzimmer, das er mit Sirana teilte.  
Schon draußen hatte er ihren schlimmen Husten gehört und jetzt ging neben ihrem Bett in die Knie.  
Diskret verließ der Heiler das Zimmer - es gab schließlich nichts mehr zu sagen, Thian war schon länger klar gewesen, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Nur war das doch viel zu früh!  
Er ging neben dem Bett in die Knie und streichelte seiner Frau durch die Haare. "Ich bin zu Hause", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, woraufhin sie die Augen öffnete und trotz des ständigen Hustens ein winziges Lächeln fertigbrachte.  
Reden konnte sie nicht mehr, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Er saß einfach nur bei ihr, hielt ihre Hand, streichelte ihr Haar und sagte ihr immer wieder, wie sehr er sie liebte.  
Bis es vorbei war ...

Wie in Trance verließ Thian, nachdem seine Frau ein allerletztes Mal mühsam Luft geholt hatte, das kleine Haus, das er gleich nach ihrer Hochzeit für sie gebaut hatte. Hatten sie darin nicht zusammen alt werden wollen? Damals waren sie so glücklich gewesen ...  
Langsam ging er die Straße entlang, verließ das Dorf und ging wieder in Richtung Hof. Warum wusste er nicht einmal so genau, schließlich war diese Arbeit nun ebenso bedeutungslos geworden wie alles andere.  
Als er endlich ankam ließ er seinen noch immer tränenverschleierten Blick über das Gelände schweifen und stellte fest, dass der Elb nirgendwo zu sehen war.  
Wahrscheinlich war er geflohen, schließlich hatte er ihm die Fußfesseln, die ihn bisher daran gehindert hatten, abgenommen; und falls er tatsächlich weggelaufen war, konnte Thian es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen. Nicht nach allem, was man ihm hier angetan hatte.  
Selbst jetzt, wo er im Grunde nur Sirana im Kopf hatte, widerten ihn diese beiden Händler ungeheuer an.  
Plötzlich hörte er leise Schritte neben sich und als er sich umwandte erkannte er den Elb, der langsam aus dem Stall und auf ihm zukam. Blaue Augen sahen ihn besorgt an und dann spürte er sogar eine zaghafte Hand auf seinem Arm.

Nachdem Thian den Hof verlassen hatte und der Sohn des Heilers ihm etwas langsamer gefolgt war, hatte Legolas den Wagen fertig repariert, danach hatte er andere anstehende Arbeiten erledigt.  
Der Mensch tat ihm aufrichtig leid.  
In der Zeit, in der sie zusammengearbeitet hatten, war immer deutlich gewesen, wie sehr er seine Frau liebte. Dies war wohl der schwerste Moment seines Lebens.  
Legolas erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, wie es damals gewesen war, als seine Mutter bei einem Orkangriff getötet worden war, obwohl er damals erst 17 gewesen war und das jetzt eine Ewigkeit her zu sein schien.  
Natürlich hätte er nun die Gelegenheit gehabt zu fliehen, die erste wirkliche Gelegenheit seit 129 Jahren ... Aber das brachte er einfach nicht fertig. Thian hatte ihm genug vertraut um ihm die Fesseln abzunehmen, er würde in großen Schwierigkeiten sein, wenn er jetzt verschwand.  
So etwas hätte er nie über's Herz gebracht, nicht wo Thian doch der einzige gewesen war, der sich seit seiner Entführung ein wenig um ihn gekümmert hatte, der ihn mit Respekt behandelt hatte. Niemals hätte er so undankbar sein können, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr wünschte, endlich hier wegzukommen.  
Und jetzt schon gar nicht, nicht jetzt, wo Thians Frau im Sterben lag oder vielleicht sogar schon tot war.  
Gerade war er dabei, den Kuhstall auszumisten als er mit Hilfe seines feinen Gehörs draußen Schritte vernahm.  
Langsam verließ er das Gebäude und ging auf den Menschen zu, der tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien, während er allein auf dem kalten Hof stand.  
Gerne hätte er in diesem Moment ein paar tröstende Worte gesagt, nie zuvor hatte er so sehr unter dem Verlust seiner Stimme gelitten wie jetzt.  
Statt ihm also mit Worten Trost zu spenden legte er ihm zögernd eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah besorgt zu dem etwas größeren Mann auf.

Als Thian die Sorge und das ehrliche Mitgefühl in den Augen des Elben sah konnte er ein paar Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass auch er eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn hatte und dieses Gefühl nicht einseitig war. Der Blick der wunderschönen blauen Augen drückte ihm sein Beileid besser aus als tausend Worte es vermocht hätten.  
"Danke", brachte Thian schließlich mit erstickter Stimme hervor und legte kurz seine Hand auf die seines Freundes. Ja ... Scheinbar war es wirklich möglich, ihn jetzt als Freund zu bezeichnen. Wann diese Freundschaft angefangen hatte, konnte er aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen und doch war er nun unendlich dankbar dafür.  
Und obwohl er gerade jetzt das Gefühl hatte, einen guten Freund an seiner Seite zu brauchen, wusste er, dass es egoistisch gewesen wäre, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen.  
"Hör mal", sagte er daher schnell, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegte. "Wenn ich dich jetzt gehen lasse, würdest du zurecht kommen? Ich meine ... Würdest du zu deinem Volk zurückfinden, trotz der Verletzungen? Oder müsste ich mir Sorgen um dich machen?"

Legolas starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, absolut unfähig seine Erschütterung zu verbergen.  
Wollte Thian ihn wirklich gehen lassen oder hatte er sich gerade verhört? Wusste er eigentlich, was das für Konsequenzen für ihn haben würde? Vor dem Gesetzt dieser Gegend war das Diebstahl und Karan und Maran würden ihn sich höchstwahrscheinlich persönlich vornehmen.  
Allerdings schien der Mensch die Bedenken von Legolas' Gesicht ablesen zu können. "Keine Angst, ich werde auch weg sein, wenn die beiden wiederkommen. Mich hält hier nichts mehr." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden. "Ich werde in mein Heimatdorf zurückkehren, zu meiner Familie. Und das solltest du auch."  
Konnte er wirklich jetzt gehen? Nach all der Zeit ... Nach Hause ...  
"Wirst du zurechtkommen?" Thian wiederholte seine Frage mit besorgter, sanfter Stimme, aus der noch immer die Trauer sprach.  
Endlich beantwortete der Elbenprinz sie mit einem Nicken. Ja, das würde er, zumindest hoffte er das, Hauptsache er war hier weg.  
Einmal hatte Thian ihm erzählt, dass er mit Sirana seine Heimat vor drei Jahren verlassen hatte, weil es einen Streit mit seinen Eltern und Geschwistern gegeben hatte und dass er die bösen Worte jetzt sehr bereute, Legolas hoffte sehr für ihn, dass man ihm vergeben und ihm die Kraft geben würde, die er jetzt brauchte.  
So gerne hätte er sich bei ihm bedankt, ihm gesagt, wie gut es ihm getan hatte, dass jemand normal mit ihm umgegangen war, ihn nicht wie einen Sklaven behandelt hatte ...  
Aber natürlich konnte er das nicht.

Das brauchte er auch nicht, seine Dankbarkeit war so offensichtlich, dass ein Blinder sie bemerkt hätte. "Du solltest jetzt gehen, damit du möglichst weit weg bist, wenn sie in ein paar Stunden wiederkommen." Er hielt kurz inne, sah den Elb wehmütig an. "Pass gut auf dich auf."  
Thian beobachtete, wie er ein paar Schritte rückwärts ging, seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwendete, es war als wollte er Lebewohl sagen, sich endgültig von ihm verabschieden. Aus den Augen der wunderschönen Kreatur liefen ein paar vereinzelte, stumme Tränen.  
"Jetzt geh schon. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück."  
Ein kurzer Augenblick des Zögerns, als wollte er sagen "Ich dir auch", dann wandte er sich um und rannte.  
Lange stand Thian noch regungslos da und sah ihm nach, dann wandte er sich um und wandte diesem Ort ebenfalls für immer den Rücken zu.

Wird fortgesetzt


	2. Kapitel 1

Vorwort: Das nächste Kapitel ist endlich fertig, wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir wieder eure Meinung dazu schreibt (:

Die beiden Pferdenamen, die in diesem Kapitel vorkommen sind Sindarin, Iûl bedeutet Glut und Glî bedeutet Honig, mellon nîn heißt "mein Freund". Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen - und bitte schreibt kurz, was ihr davon haltet.

Ennoia: Thian wird wieder vorkommen, allerdings nicht in dieser Story. Wenn sie fertig ist, werde ich ein kurzes Sequel dazu schreiben, in dem Legolas Thian wiedertrifft. Ich hoffe, du kannst dich so lange gedulden (;

1. Kapitel

Ohne auf seinen Weg zu achten rannte Legolas tiefer und tiefer in den schützenden Wald. Von seiner Umgebung bekam er praktisch gar nichts mit, immer wieder stolperte er über Wurzeln oder morsche Äste, die am Boden lagen, aber auch das beachtete er nicht; genauso wenig wie seine schmerzenden Beine und die Tatsache, dass einige seiner Wunden wieder bluteten.  
Alles woran er denken konnte war möglichst schnell möglichst weit wegzukommen, niemals durften sie ihn finden.  
Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er immer langsamer wurde, dass er immer häufiger stolperte. Nicht einmal die Schmerzen, die von seinen Verletzungen ausgingen, nahm er noch bewusst wahr.  
Langsam ging die Sonne unter, es war schon fast dunkel als seine Beine plötzlich einfach wegklappten und ihm den Dienst versagten.  
Jetzt spürte er die Schmerzen, die unendliche Erschöpfung; sein gesamter Körper zitterte, während er fast lautlos schluchzend am Boden lag und versuchte, seinen Atem halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
So sehr er auch versuchte, wachzubleiben und vielleicht noch ein kleines Stück weiterzugehen, brachte er es einfach nicht fertig. Automatisch fielen ihm die Augen zu und er versank in einem tiefen Schlaf.

Es war schon fast Mittag als er seine Augen langsam öffnete. Es war eiskalt und es war sogar wieder ein wenig Schnee gefallen. Die alten Kleidungsstücke, die Legolas trug, schützten ihn kaum vor diesen Temperaturen.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf, wobei er leicht das Gesicht verzog, eine dünne Schicht von frischen Schnee fiel von ihm ab.  
Ein Mensch wäre in einer solchen Nacht sicher erfroren ...  
Aber auch dem Elb ging es nicht sonderlich gut.  
Nicht nur dass seine Wunden schmerzten, seine Muskeln hatten das ungewohnt schnelle Laufen über eine lange Strecke offenbar auch nicht wirklich vertragen.  
Sein Blick glitt über die weiße Landschaft und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass er jetzt frei war.  
Frei ...  
Nach so vielen Jahren ...  
Wieder schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
Er war frei ...  
Frei um zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte. Nie wieder musste er sich von jemandem anfassen lassen, wenn er das nicht selbst erlaubte - und im Moment war es für ihn völlig unvorstellbar, dass dieser Fall jemals eintreten würde.  
Frei um nach Hause zu gehen, nach Düsterwald, wo er nach all den langen Jahren seine Familie wiedersehen konnte.  
Vielleicht würde er endlich in der Lage sein, alles zu vergessen, wenn sein Vater ihn erstmal in die Arme schließen würde. Vielleicht würde er mit der Zeit lernen, mit den Erinnerungen zu leben.  
Mit den Erinnerungen an das, was Maran ihm immer und immer wieder angetan hatte ...  
Wenn er nur daran dachte, wurde ihm schon schlecht ... Wie konnte er seiner Familie je wieder gegenübertreten?  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass er nicht einfach so in sein altes Leben zurückkehren konnte. Dafür war einfach viel zuviel passiert. Konnte er seinem Vater überhaupt noch in die Augen sehen?  
Lange hatte er sich nach Hause gewünscht, kein Tag war vergangen, an dem er nicht an Düsterwald gedacht hatte, aber an die nun damit verbunden Probleme hatte er nicht einmal gedacht. Warum auch? Jahrelang waren es nur Wunschträume gewesen, an denen er sich immer wieder festgehalten hatte, die ihm als Trost gedient und ihn vielleicht sogar am Leben gehalten hatten.  
Aber jetzt, wo das Ganze zur Realität geworden war, wurde Legolas schmerzlich klar, dass er nicht nach Hause konnte, vielleicht nie mehr. Allein der Gedanke, dass sein Vater, den er über alles liebte, und seine beiden älteren Brüder sich für ihn schämen könnten, war ihm unerträglich.  
Und wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Schon lange ekelte sich der junge Elb vor sich selbst, wie konnten andere dann anders denken?  
Seinen Vater anzulügen war auch völlig ausgeschlossen. Thranduil schien einen sechsten Sinn zu haben, wenn es darum ging, seine Söhne zu durchschauen, schon Kleinigkeiten hatte er immer sofort erkannt - wie konnte er dann so etwas vor ihm verheimlichen? Nein, Thranduil würde früher oder später unweigerlich merken, was man mit seinem Sohn gemacht hatte - selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, seine Stummheit zu überwinden, bevor er Düsterwald erreichte - und Legolas wusste, dass er das niemals ertragen könnte.  
Damit war der Traum davon, einmal nach Hause zurückzukehren, wohl endgültig gestorben.  
Nur ... was sollte er jetzt tun? Wo sollte er hin?

Mit solch düsteren Gedanken war die Freude, seine Freiheit wiedererlangt zu haben, natürlich mehr als getrübt und wurde durch eine dumpfe Hoffnungslosigkeit ersetzt.  
Resigniert ließ er sich wieder auf den kalten Boden sinken und starrte eine Zeit lang einfach nur ins Leere.  
Wofür hatte er so lange um sein Überleben gekämpft, so lange gehofft? Was hatte das alles jetzt für einen Sinn, wenn er jetzt doch nirgendwo mehr hin konnte?  
Irgendwann raffte er sich schließlich auf, und ging mühsam ein paar Schritte weiter. Er wusste, dass er im Grunde noch nicht sicher war und alles war besser als zu Karan und Maran zurück zu müssen. Sein großer Vorteil war zwar, dass er nach wie vor kaum Spuren hinterließ, auch wenn er rannte, aber es war sicher falsch und leichtsinnig, deshalb zu glauben, dass es unmöglich war, ihn zu finden.  
Im Moment jedoch hatte er ein ganz anderes Problem: Er brauchte Wasser und irgendwann auch Nahrung, wenn auch nicht ganz so dringend. Es war Winter, deshalb würde es schwer sein, etwas zu finden, wenn er ganz großes Glück hatte, würde es ihm gelingen einen Fisch zu fangen, zum Jagen war er viel zu schwach, außerdem würde er sich dafür erst einmal einen Bogen oder zumindest so etwas wie eine Speer bauen müssen.  
Nach etwa einer Stunde kam er zumindest erst einmal an einen kleinen See, der auf einer Lichtung lag und der nur eine dünne Eisschicht aufwies. Es war nicht schwierig, diese mit einem Stein zu durchbrechen. Gierig trank er von dem kalten Wasser, auch wenn er dadurch nur noch mehr fror, aber das war in diesem Fall eher das kleinere Übel.  
Als er seinen Durst gestillt hatte, betrachtete er nachdenklich sein Gesicht, das sich auf der Wasseroberfläche spiegelte - er erkannte sich selbst kaum noch wieder. Was war aus dem jungen Prinzen geworden, über dessen überschwängliches Temperament sein Vater und seine Brüder so oft geschimpft hatten? Ja, geschimpft hatten sie oft, nie jedoch ernsthaft oder gar wirklich böse.  
Mit einem widerwilligen Kopfschütteln verdrängte Legolas diese nun schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und begann damit, sich so gründlich es hier möglich war zu waschen. Zumindest wollte er jetzt, wo er die Wahl hatte, nicht mehr so dreckig rumlaufen.  
Nachdem er fertig war und seine Kleidung wieder übergezogen hatte, zitterte er zwar ein wenig, fühlte sich aber trotzdem wohler, zumindest ein bisschen.  
Allerdings war er ein wenig besorgt gewesen als er erkannt hatte, dass sich einige der Wunden trotz Thians notdürftiger Behandlung entzündet hatten und teilweise eiterten, zudem schmerzten seine Rippen furchtbar, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dagegen tun konnte. Wäre es Sommer gewesen, hätte er sich vielleicht ein paar Kräuter, die in solchen Fällen halfen, sammeln können - vorausgesetzt dass er sich noch an die verschiedenen Sorten erinnerte -, aber jetzt würde er wohl kaum welche finden.  
Genauso wenig wie ein wenig Ruhe, die sein ohnehin schon viel zu schwacher Körper benötigt hätte um halbwegs zu heilen.  
Nein, Ruhe konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht gönnen, denn das würde bedeuten, das Risiko gefunden zu werden bereitwillig in Kauf zu nehmen.  
Noch einmal trank er einen Schluck Wasser, über das sich schon wieder ein hauchdünner Eisfilm gelegt hatte, dann stand er auf und ging weiter. Rennen konnte er nicht mehr, diese Geschwindigkeit musste reichen.

Den ganzen Tag gönnte er sich kaum eine Pause, nur ab und zu hielt er an einem Bach an, dessen Lauf er mehr oder weniger folgte, um zu trinken.  
Nun war er schon stundenlang unterwegs und sicherlich würde es bald wieder dunkel werden - und damit noch kälter, daher beschloss Legolas, sich einen halbwegs geschützten Schlafplatz zu suchen. Sicher, es war noch nicht spät und er hätte trotz der bald aufkommenden Dunkelheit eigentlich noch ziemlich weit laufen können, aber er fühlte sich unendlich erschöpft und sehnte sich nach ein wenig Ruhe. Die Schmerzen und ein von den Entzündungen herrührendes Fieber machten ihm schwer zu schaffen und raubten ihm zusätzlich die Kraft. Außerdem hatte er furchtbaren Hunger, was sich aber natürlich im Moment nicht ändern lies.  
Der Elb musste nicht lange suchen um eine kleine Höhle, deren Eingang entgegen der Windrichtung lag, zu finden. Zumindest würden ihn hier der Schnee und der Wind nicht erreichen; kalt genug war es jedoch auch so. Dafür war er durch einige Büsche vor suchenden Blicken geschützt, zumindest solange diese nicht genauer hinsahen. Im Sommer wäre dies das perfekte Versteck gewesen, jetzt aber waren die Büsche völlig kahl und nicht ganz so dicht als wenn sie Blätter getragen hätten.  
Gerade war er dabei einzuschlafen, als er auf einmal Stimmen hörte. Sofort war er wieder hellwach und lauschte angestrengt.  
Leider stellte sich dabei heraus, dass seine schlimmste Vermutung wahr geworden war.  
Er hörte, wie sich zwei Pferde näherten, auf denen niemand anderes als Karan und sein Bruder Maran saßen. Legolas wagte kaum zu atmen als die Stimmen der beiden Männer immer deutlicher zu hören waren.  
"Jetzt suchen wir schon den ganzen Tag, wer weiß wo der blöde Kerl ist. Vielleicht ist er ja schon irgendwo erfroren." Marans Stimme klang entnervt, es war offensichtlich, dass die Suche ihm jetzt schon zum Halse heraushing.  
Sein älterer Bruder machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch, klang dabei ebenfalls ziemlich gereizt. "Und diesen verdammten Thian haben wir auch nicht mehr erwischt. Wenn ich den Kerl in die Finger kriege ..."  
Obwohl er unheimlich angespannt war schlich sich ein winziges Lächeln auf die Lippen des Elben. Also war Thian auch entkommen.  
"Na gut, lass uns zurück. Soll er doch verrecken." Diesmal war es Karan, der bestimmte, die Suche abzubrechen. Wie immer hatte er das letzte Wort.  
Die beiden wendeten ihre Pferde und ritten zurück in Richtung Hof.  
Endlich konnte Legolas aufatmen.

Alle seine Probleme waren damit allerdings noch lange nicht gelöst.  
Auch nachdem sich der vierte Tag seiner Flucht dem Ende zuneigte hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es denn nun weitergehen sollte.  
Wieder hatte er eine Höhle gefunden, sogar eine recht große diesmal. Aus ein paar weichen Ästen hatte er sich ein Lager gemacht, da es schmerzte, auf dem harten Stein zu liegen.  
Die ganzen vier Tage war Legolas immer weiter und weiter gelaufen, ohne Ziel, jedoch mit dem Wunsch, möglichst weit vom Hof seiner Peiniger fortzukommen.  
Noch immer litt er sehr unter seinen Verletzungen und die Entzündungen wollten auch nicht abheilen. Noch dazu war das Fieber gestiegen.  
Nahrung hatte er wie erwartet nur sehr wenig gefunden. Mit einem selbstgebauten Speer hatte er sich ein paar Kleintiere gefangen, aber er war körperlich einfach nicht in der Lage, ernsthaft auf die Jagd zu gehen und die Fische hielten sich aufgrund der Kälte kaum an der Wasseroberfläche auf und somit war es unmöglich, sie mit einem Speer zu fangen, für eine Angel wiederum hätte er eine Schnur und möglichst auch einen Köder gebraucht. Warum hatte Maran ihn nur gerade am Tag vor seiner Flucht so zurichten müssen? Durch die lange Gefangenschaft war er zwar allgemein in einem schlechten Zustand, aber ohne die Verletzungen wäre er immerhin noch besser dran gewesen.  
Müde ließ er sich auf sein gerade errichtetes Lager sinken und schloss fast sofort die Augen, versuchte sich an sein warmes, weiches Bett in Düsterwald zu erinnern, was ihm jedoch schwer fiel. Dieser ganze Luxus schien ihm jetzt fast schon unwirklich, als wäre alles nur ein schöner Traum gewesen, den er vor langer Zeit einmal gehabt hatte.  
Ihm war unwahrscheinlich heiß, während er gleichzeitig vor Kälte zitterte und die Schmerzen ließen ihn trotz der Erschöpfung nicht sofort einschlafen.  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger glaubte er daran, diesen Winter zu überleben. Was hatte er schon für Chancen? Eigentlich standen diese doch im Grunde bei Null. Nach Hause konnte er nicht, lieber würde er hier draußen sterben, als seinem Vater so unter die Augen zu treten, und sonst konnte er auch nirgendwo hin. Im Grunde wusste er nicht einmal mehr genau, wo er war ...  
Vor seiner Entführung war er kaum weit von Düsterwald weggekommen, daher kannte er die restlichen Gebiete Mittelerdes nur von den vielen Karten aus der Bibliothek und das half ihm in dieser Situation nicht wirklich weiter.  
Mittlerweile war es draußen fast dunkel und er überlegte gerade, ob es nicht das Beste war, hier in der Höhle zu bleiben, vielleicht konnte er sich ja so doch noch erholen, wenn er hier auf dem Lager liegen blieb und nur möglichst selten aufstand um Wasser vom nahegelegenen Bach zu trinken und dort seine Wunden auszuwaschen und ab und zu musste er natürlich jagen - trotz des Fieber quälte ihn der Hunger unaufhörlich. Während seiner Flucht hatte er noch mehr abgenommen, falls dies überhaupt noch möglich war.  
Verfolgt wurde er schließlich scheinbar nicht mehr und selbst wenn die beiden Brüder ihre Meinung doch noch geändert hatten - die ganzen Tage über war er fast ununterbrochen gelaufen und da er kein bestimmtes Ziel hatte würde es sehr schwer sein, den Weg, den er genommen hatte, zu verfolgen, noch dazu da er ja kaum Spuren hinterließ.  
Durch Hufgetrappel, das leise, zufriedene Schnauben von Pferden und Stimmen wurde er plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Lauschend richtete er sich auf. Menschen? Nein ... Nein, das konnten keine Menschen sein. Ihre Stimmen waren sanfter, ebenmäßiger ... schöner.  
Und dann erkannte Legolas die Sprache, in der gesprochen wurde.  
Es war die Sprache, mit der er aufgewachsen war: Sindarin ... Elbisch.

"Da kannst du sagen, was du willst", schimpfte Erestor, der schwarzhaarige Berater Elronds, der nun mit seinem Freund Glorfindel in der Wildnis unterwegs war. "Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was du an solchen Ausflügen findest. Wozu sollten wir, wenn wir zu Hause ein gemütliches Bett und ein Dach über den Kopf haben, tagelang hier draußen verbringen, wo es doch nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Noch dazu im Winter!" Zwar machte ihm als Elb die Kälte nichts aus, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass Elben die Wärme nicht auch vorzogen, wie eigentlich fast alle Kreaturen das taten. Nur zu gerne hätte er jetzt mit einem guten Glas Wein und einem Buch vor dem Kamin gesessen.  
Glorfindels Meinung, was einen angenehmen Tag betraf, wich jedoch ein wenig von Erestors ab.  
Er war nie jemand gewesen, der gerne große Teile seiner Zeit drinnen verbracht hatte. Zwar war auch er gebildet und das nicht zu knapp, in Bruchtal kannte sich keiner, außer natürlich Elrond und Erestor, so gut mit der Geschichte Mittelerdes und aktuellen Angelegenheit aus, und es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht auch gerne abends ein Buch zur Hand nahm. Trotzdem musste er ab und zu seine überschüssige Energie einfach loswerden. Er war durch und durch ein Krieger und war nur wirklich glücklich, wenn er auch ausgelastet war. In Bruchtal war es meist recht friedlich und Orks oder andere Feinde verirrten sich nur selten in die Gegend und reines Schwerttraining reichte ihm auf Dauer einfach nicht und so griff er auf andere Aktivitäten zurück.  
Dazu gehörten diese Ausflüge, die ein paar Tage oder sogar bis zu zwei Wochen dauern konnten - diesmal war etwa eine Woche geplant. Zumindest einmal im Jahr verließ er die schützenden Mauern Bruchtals und ritt einfach nur ins Blaue. Meist ging er allein, hin und wieder war auch Elrond mitgekommen, aber jetzt wo er Vater war, kümmerte sich dieser in der Regel doch lieber um seine Familie und hatte damit mehr als genug zu tun. Eigentlich konnte sich, seit die Zwillinge das Laufen gelernt hatten, keiner in Bruchtal über Langeweile beklagen.  
Dennoch hatte Glorfindel einfach das Bedürfnis gehabt, mal wieder rauszukommen und alles hinter sich zu lassen. Allein hatte er allerdings nicht schon wieder gehen wollen und so hatte er nach langen Bemühungen Erestor dazu gebracht, mitzukommen.  
Und das war wirklich alles andere als leicht gewesen, denn der Dunkelhaarige war ein typischer Gelehrter und bevorzugte seine Bibliothek und sein Arbeitszimmer bei Weitem. Zwar ritt er gerne mal für ein paar Stunden aus, aber hatte es dann doch lieber, abends nach Hause zu sein.  
Die letzten beiden Nächte hatten sie in einem Zelt verbracht - dass es in Erestors reingeschneit hatte war ja wohl kaum seine Schuld - und seitdem hörte Glorfindel sich ständig Beschwerden an, noch fand er es allerdings eher amüsant.  
"Im Sommer ist es doch witzlos", antwortete er endlich auf den letzten Kommentar seines Freundes und sah ihn mit einem kurzen Grinsen an - das wie erwartet nicht erwidert wurde.  
Die beiden hätten verschiedener kaum sein können und als Glorfindel aus den Mandos Hallen zurückgekehrt und nach Bruchtal gekommen war, hatten sich er und Erestor, der schon damals oberster Berater gewesen war, ständig in den Haaren gelegen. So hatte es allerdings nicht weitergehen können, schließlich waren sie die beiden Elben, denen Elrond am meisten vertraute und mit denen er folglich auch am nahesten zusammenarbeitete. Schon allein deshalb hatten sie lernen müssen, zumindest halbwegs miteinander auszukommen. Mit den Jahren hatte sich dieses "Miteinanderauskommen" zu einer engen Freundschaft entwickelt, wenn auch eine, die von vielen kleinen Streitigkeiten bestimmt war, die aber nie ernst gemeint waren.  
"Wir sollten hier unser Lager aufschlagen." schlug Glorfindel vor. Sie hatten gerade den dichteren Teil des Waldes verlassen und waren auf eine kleine Lichtung gekommen, durch die ein Bach floss. Es war sehr schön hier und fast bereuten die beiden Elben es, nicht im Sommer hergekommen zu sein ...  
Er hielt seinen Hengst am Rande eines kleinen Baches. Das Wasser war an der Oberfläche zwar gefroren, aber das Eis konnte durchbrochen werden um die Pferde zu tränken und ihre Wasservorräte zu erneuern. Außerdem wollte Glorfindel die beiden Hasen, die er am Nachmittag mit dem Bogen geschossen hatte, zubereiten.  
"Ja, sollten wir wohl", erwiderte Erestor trocken, stieg von seiner hellen Fuchsstute Glî ließ diese laufen, dasselbe tat sein Freund mit seinem Hengst Iûl.  
"Jetzt hör' schon auf so ein Gesicht zu machen, Erestor! Versuch es einfach zu genießen." Lächelnd und, wie der dunkelhaarige Elb fand, unverschämt gut gelaunt, begann Glorfindel, ein Feuer zu machen.  
"Ach, tue ich das?" Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar begann er, die Zelte aufzubauen.  
"Würde ich es sonst sagen?"  
"Du sagst so einiges, was nicht zutrifft, mellon nîn. Ich denke da nur an deine Schwärmereien über diesen Ausflug."  
"Was denn - willst du damit etwa sagen,dass ich zu viel versprochen habe?"  
"Du hast von Spaß gesprochen", kommentierte Erestor sarkastisch. "Beantwortet das deine Frage?"  
"Was denn?" Unschuldig sah der Blonde, der das Feuer bereits entzündet hatte und nun dabei war, die Hasen zuzubereiten, zu seinem Freund hinüber. "Spaß haben wir doch genug, oder?"  
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen begann Erestor, das zweite Zelt aufzubauen.  
Es war einfach hoffnungslos!

Eine ganze Weile saß Legolas zusammengekauert auf seinem Lager, wagte kaum zu atmen oder gar sich zu bewegen. Aus dem Gespräch der beiden Fremden konnte er entnehmen, dass sie ihr Lager hier in der Nähe aufschlagen wollten, vermutlich auf der kleinen Lichtung in der Nähe der Höhle, gleich am Bach.  
Mit seinem feinen Gehör bekam er jedes Wort mit, ebenso das Fehlen des ebenmäßigen Hufgetrappel zweier Pferde. Also hatten sie angehalten und waren wohl gerade dabei, sich für die Nacht vorzubereiten.  
Das unverkennbare Geräusch von Holz, das auf Holz gerieben wurden, setzte ein, ein Feuer wurde gemacht.  
Wie sehr der junge Elb sich nach der Wärme eines Feuers sehnte! Am Vortag hatte er versucht, eines zu entzünden, aber sein Handgelenk war wohl angebrochen, zumindest war es stark geschwollen, denn am zweiten Tag seiner Flucht war Legolas gestolpert, seine Schritte waren in seiner Erschöpfung unachtsam gewesen und bei seinem Versuch, sich abzufangen hatte er sich diese zusätzliche Verletzung zugezogen, seitdem war die Schwellung nicht zurückgegangen und es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, die Hölzer schnell genug aneinander zu reiben um Flammen zu erzeugen.  
Aber die Sehnsucht nach Wärme war nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Nein ... Die Verführung, einmal wieder mit anderen aus seinem Volk zusammen zu sein, ihren Erzählungen und Liedern zu lauschen, sich in ihrer Mitte sicher zu fühlen, das alles wirkte einfach wie ein weit entfernter, schöner Traum.  
Trotzdem wollte er sie kurz sehen und sich zumindest vorstellen, wie es sein würde, wenn er einfach zu ihnen hingehen könnte um sie ganz normal zu begrüßen - natürlich mit Worten, die ihn schon vor Jahren verlassen hatten - ohne sich für all das, was ihm angetan worden war, schämen zu müssen.  
Langsam erhob er sich, wobei er nur leicht das Gesicht verzog und gegen das Schwindelgefühl ankämpfte, das durch das Fieber hervorgerufen wurde.  
Als er die Höhle verließ traf ihn die Kälte wie ein Schlag, drinnen war er zumindest ein wenig geschützt gewesen und jetzt, wo die Nacht anbrach, wurde es auch deutlich kälter als tagsüber als er noch ein Stück weitergezogen war und später die Äste für sein Lager gesucht hatte; ein Gefühl, das die meisten Elben wohl nicht einmal im Ansatz nachvollziehen konnten. Die beiden Fremden froren sicherlich nicht wirklich, auch wenn sie die Wärme des Feuers bestimmt auch als angenehm empfanden. Hauptsächlich war es aber wohl dafür da, das Abendessen zuzubereiten.  
So leise wie möglich schlich er sich an die Lichtung heran, als er näher kam, ging er in die Knie und blieb im Schutz des unteren Gestrüpp, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Es tat unheimlich weh, sich so fortzubewegen und vor allen die entzündeten Wunden schmerzten als hätte jemand heißes Öl darüber gegossen, die gebrochenen Rippen - mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass zumindest eine oder zwei nicht nur angebrochen waren - raubten ihm den Atem und es fiel ihm ziemlich schwer, sich mit dem verletzten Handgelenk abzustützen.  
Alle seine Bewegungen waren unendlich langsam, um bloß jedes unnötige Geräusch zu vermeiden. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Wind vom Lager weg in seine Richtung wehte, was bedeutete, dass die Pferde seine Witterung nicht aufnehmen würden. Wie er wusste, reagierte manch ein sensibles Tier darauf, was den Besitzer vielleicht dazu gebracht hätte, nachzusehen, was sich im Unterholz verbarg.  
Hinter einem dicken Baumstamm, um den auch noch viel Gebüsch wuchs, fand Legolas endlich eine relativ sichere Deckung und blieb dort ganz still auf dem Bauch liegen, was durch die Schmerzen nicht gerade einfach war. Aber das nahm er in Kauf ...  
Die beiden Elben saßen am Feuer und sahen zu, wie die Suppe, die sie, den beiseite gelegten Fellen nach zu urteilen, mit Hasenfleisch verfeinert hatten, kochte.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er sich das nur einbildete, aber ihm kam es so vor, als könne er bis zu seinem Versteck hin den köstlichen Geruch wahrnehmen. Warme, nahrhafte Suppe ... Vielleicht würde ja etwas übrig bleiben, das die beiden nachdem sie in ihre Zelte gegangen waren, einfach draußen stehen lassen würden.  
Bei diesem Gedanken kam der junge Prinz sich so schäbig vor - nun war er schon zu einem potentiellen Dieb geworden, der sich bei Nacht in ein Lager schleichen wollte um Essen zu stehlen.  
Aber was hatte er schon für eine Wahl? Er brauchte doch Nahrung, wenn er auch nur die geringste Chance haben wollte. Und doch hoffte er, dass die beiden noch eine Weile wach bleiben, vielleicht ein wenig singen würden, wie Elben es oft in Gesellschaft taten. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde er sogar etwas über seinen Vater erfahren, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass die beiden aus Düsterwald kamen.  
Kaum hatte er das gedacht, wurde seine Vermutung auch schon bestätigt, denn er konnte aus dem Gespräch der beiden entnehmen, dass sie in Bruchtal lebten.  
Bruchtal also. Dann war es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie über König Thranduil reden würden, denn Düsterwald und Bruchtal waren von jeher nicht gerade die besten Freunde gewesen, oft genug hatte sich Legolas von seinem Vater etwas nicht allzu nettes über Elrond anhören müssen. Selbst hatte er nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, jemanden von dort zu treffen.  
Außerdem war es ihm im Moment einfach nur egal, woher diese beiden kamen - sie waren Elben und sie sprachen Sindarin. Schon allein diese beiden Tatsachen reichten ihm.  
Als der Dunkelhaarige seinen Freund mit Glorfindel ansprach weiteten sich Legolas' Augen ein wenig.  
Mit großer Interesse hatte er früher über die Abenteuer des Balrogtöters Glorfindel von Gondolin gelesen, der schließlich bei einem Kampf mit einem der Biester gefallen und von Mandos zurück nach Arda geschickt worden war. Seitdem lebte er angeblich in Bruchtal.  
War das etwa derselbe Glorfindel?  
Zu gerne hätte er ihn gefragt, aber natürlich war dies nicht möglich.  
So lauschte er weiterhin still dem Gespräch und wünschte sich, dass es noch lange, lange weitergehen würde.  
Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen als er hörte, wie Glorfindel, der eine wunderschöne Stimme hatte, selbst für einen Elben, begann, leise zu singen. Alte Lieder, die auch er selbst einst gesungen hatte. Auch von ihm hatte man einmal gesagt, dass seine Stimme schön war. Selbst sein Vater hatte dies, nicht ohne Stolz, oft betont.  
Genauso wie seine Stimme hatte er solche Momente verloren, vielleicht für immer.  
So schön ... und schmerzhaft ... es auch war, den beiden zuzuhören, merkte Legolas deutlich, dass ihm diese Haltung, die er ja beibehalten musste, um nicht zufällig doch noch gesehen zu werden, immer schwerer fiel.  
Nicht nur dass er im kalten Schnee lag und sein Fieber sicher mittlerweile noch mehr gestiegen war - zumindest kam es ihm so vor -, seine Rippen schmerzen mittlerweile fast schon unerträglich, da er ja auf dem Bauch lag und diese aufgezwungene Bewegungslosigkeit war auch alles andere als angenehm.  
Nach fast zwei Stunden hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus. Vor lauter Schmerzen war ihm bereits richtig übel und irgendwann verlagerte er unwillkürlich, ohne es richtig zu wollen, das Gewicht ein wenig. Dabei kam er unglücklich auf einen morschen, am Boden liegenden Ast, der sofort zerbrach.  
Noch bevor die beiden Elben reagieren konnten hob der dunkle Hengst, der gerade noch im Schnee nach etwas Essbaren gewühlt hatte, den eleganten Kopf und schnaubte irritiert. Das Tier hatte ihn bemerkt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sein Besitzer reagieren würde.

Glorfindel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Obwohl Erestor sich anfangs standhaft geweigert hatte, zuzugeben, dass dieser Ausflug auch positive Seiten hatte, hatte er schon lange seine düstere Miene abgelegt und beteiligte sich lebhaft an den Gesprächen über die aktuellen Ereignisse in Bruchtal sowie einigen anderen Gebieten Mittelerdes und natürlich über die neuesten Streiche von Elladan und Elrohir, die mittlerweile sechsjährigen Zwillingssöhne Elronds. in dieser Hinsicht gab es immer wieder Neues zu erzählen, die beiden konnten sich Bruchtal ohne die Kinder gar nicht mehr vorstellen.  
Irgendwann, als die Sterne bereits hoch am Himmel standen und der Vollmond einen sanften Schein auf die Lichtung warf, erhob Glorfindel seine sanfte Stimme und sang ein altes Lied, das Eärendil gewidmet war, zu singen.  
Gerade hatte er geendet und wollte vorschlagen, sich in die Zelte zurückzuziehen, als er auf einmal ein Knacken im nahen Gebüsch hörte. Es war nicht laut und doch deutlich genug um aufzufallen. Iûl nahm sofort eine aufmerksame Haltung ein und auch Glorfindel erhob sich, sicherheitshalber holte er noch sein Schwert hervor bevor er auf die Büsche zuging. Manchmal musste man auf alles gefasst sein. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein wildes Tier, das die Flucht ergreifen würde, wenn man sich ihm näherte, es konnte aber auch sein, dass es sich um einen Ork handelte, vielleicht einen Späher, der zu seinen Gefährten zurückkehren und ihnen von den beiden Elben auf der Lichtung erzählen würde. Dieses Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen, vor allem da sie nur zu zweit waren und sein Freund - bei allem Respekt - nicht gerade der größte Kämpfer Ardas war.  
Mit einer flüchtigen Geste bedeutete er Erestor, sitzen zu bleiben, dann ging er vorsichtig auf die Bäume und Büsche zu. Seinen scharfen Augen entging keine Bewegung, seinen Ohren kein Geräusch. Wenn dort etwas war, würde er es finden und es gab nur wenige in Mittelerde, die im fairen Kampf gegen ihn eine Chance hatten.

Legolas erstarrte als er sah, dass Glorfindel das Geräusch offenbar wahrgenommen hatte.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Wenn er in seinem Versteck bleiben würde, hatte er absolut keine Chance unentdeckt zu bleiben, dafür hatte er sich viel zu weit ans Lager herangewagt, wofür er sich jetzt innerlich verfluchte. Hätte er nicht einfach in seiner Höhle bleiben können bis die beiden am Morgen aufgebrochen wären?  
Aber nein, er hatte ja irgendwelchen melancholischen Erinnerungen nachhängen müssen.  
Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder das enttäuschte Gesicht seines Vaters, den Scham in seinem sonst so stolzen Blick, dasselbe traurige Bild, das er in seinen Träumen während den letzten Nächten so oft gesehen hatte. Und er wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, die Albträume von seinen Peinigern, die er mindestens ebenso oft hatte, oder die, in denen sein Vater sich für ihn schämte, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, sich von ihm abwandte.  
Nein, so weit durfte es nicht kommen - das konnte er nicht ertragen! Diese Träume durften niemals Realität werden.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und lief davon.  
Dabei war ihm bewusst, wie langsam er war, dass seine Chance zu entkommen, falls der andere ihn wirklich verfolgen sollte, im Grunde gleich Null war, dennoch musst er es einfach versuchen. Vielleicht würde Glorfindel ihn ja gehen lassen, ihn nur für einen Wolf oder so etwas halten, der jetzt im Unterholz verschwinden und sich sicher nicht mehr in die nähe des Lagers wagen würde. Der es nicht wert war, ihm hinterherzulaufen.  
Im Geiste flehte der junge Prinz die Valar an, ihm doch dieses eine Mal zu helfen, nicht zuzulassen, dass man ihn fangen würde. Nur dieses eine Mal seit so vielen Jahren, sollten sie doch auf seiner Seite sein. Mehr wollte er gar nicht.  
Mühsam kämpfte er sich durch die kahlen Äste und Büsche, stolperte immer wieder, ignorierte die Schmerzen und lief weiter und weiter.  
Seine Hoffnung jedoch erfüllte sich nicht.  
Hinter sich hörte er leichte Schritte, die unweigerlich näher kamen.

Zwar stufte er die Situation nicht als übermäßig gefährlich ein, die Erfahrung jedoch hatte ihn mehr als einmal gelehrt, dass man auch scheinbar harmlose Situationen nicht umbedingt unterschätzen sollte.  
Daher war er sehr auf der Hut als er sich der Quelle des Geräusches näherte und so hielt sich auch der Schock in Grenzen als sich irgendetwas vor ihm aufrappelte und sich hastig, wenn auch scheinbar hinkend, von ihm wegbewegte.  
Zwar hatte er nicht genau sehen können, was es war, ein Tier schloss er allerdings aus, denn das Wesen war auf zwei Beinen gelaufen, da war er sich trotz der Dunkelheit ziemlich sicher.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden des Zögerns setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte durch das Gestrüpp, von dem er sich nur geringfügig aufhalten ließ.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die Umrisse des Fremden wieder sehen konnte. Ein Ork schien es nicht zu sein, dafür war die Silhouette zu schlank, fast schon elegant, für einen Elben jedoch waren die Bewegungen nicht geschmeidig genug, außer er war ernsthaft verletzt - aber was machte ein Elb schon hier allein in der Wildnis und vor allem, warum sollte vor ihm weglaufen? Gerade wenn er verletzt war, machte das keinen Sinn.  
Nein, es war sicher weder ein Elb noch ein Ork.  
Ein Mensch vielleicht?  
Das war wohl die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit. Nur warum hatte ein Mensch sie beobachtet?  
"Wartet!" Glorfindel beschloss, es erstmal auf diese Weise zu versuchen. "Ich will nur mit Euch reden. Ich tue Euch nichts."  
Keine Reaktion, der andere lief unbeirrt weiter.  
Gut, dann eben auf die harte Tour, selbst Schuld.  
Noch einmal beschleunigte Glorfindel seine Schritte und schaffte es so, den Fremden völlig mühelos einzuholen und dessen Arm zu ergreifen.  
Dieser holte scharf Luft, als hätte er ihm wehgetan, kraftlos und doch fast schon resigniert, versuchte er sich zu befreien, allerdings ohne eine wirkliche Chance zu haben.  
Erst jetzt konnte der Elb Details erkennen, die blonden Haare, die ein wenig heller zu sein schienen als seine eigenen, was man aber in der Dunkelheit nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, die alte Kleidung, die man eigentlich schon als Fetzen bezeichnen konnte und unter seinem Griff spürte er, dass der andere offenbar völlig abgemagert war, denn der Knochen war viel deutlicher zu spüren, als es der Fall hätte sein sollen.  
Sanft fasste er die zierliche Gestalt an den Schultern und drehte sie leicht zu sich herum. Nein, wehtun wollte er ihm nicht, denn dieses Verhalten war keinesfalls aggressiv, sondern eher panisch. Egal wer es war, es ging ihm offensichtlich alles andere als gut und er wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen.  
Als er dann jedoch das Gesicht sah, die leicht spitzen Ohren, weiteten sich seine Augen.  
Ein Elb?

Wird fortgesetzt


	3. Kapitel 2

Vorwort: Sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, Final Fantasy XII ist Schuld ///

Elbischkurs für Fortgeschrittene: "Mîr" bedeutet "Edelstein" und "Imladris" ist das elbische Wort für "Bruchtal" .

2. Kapitel

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hörte Legolas auf, sich gegen Glorfindels Griff zu wehren, er hatte ja sowieso keine Chance. Selbst wenn er bei bester Gesundheit gewesen wäre, wäre er nie gegen den erfahrenen Krieger angekommen, im Moment jedoch war das einzige, was er erreichte, seine Schmerzen nur noch zu verschlimmern.  
"Hab keine Angst", hörte er die sanfte Stimme seines Gegenübers. Als er ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte er Sorge und Erstaunen darin. "Komm mit zu unserem Lager, wir werden dir helfen. Kann ich dich loslassen, ohne dass du wieder versuchst abzuhauen?"  
Nur einen Moment zögerte der junge Elb, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. Nein, er würde nicht weglaufen.  
Im Moment zumindest, denn er hatte ja keine Wahl ... und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Bestimmt würde er etwas zu Essen bekommen und man würde die Wunden versorgen, außerdem würde er nach endlos langen Jahren wieder ein paar Stunden mit anderen Elben verbringen. Weglaufen konnte er danach immer noch.

Kaum hatte der Fremde genickt ließ Glorfindel sein Handgelenk auch schon los. Gerne hatte er ihn sowieso nicht festgehalten, schließlich hatte er nichts getan und außerdem hatte er ein wenig Angst, ihm wehzutun, besonders wenn man seinen schlechten Zustand bedachte.  
"Schön", meinte er dann mit einem, wie er hoffte, beruhigenden Lächeln. "Sagst du mir auch deinen Namen? Ich heiße Glorfindel und komme aus Bruchtal." Natürlich konnte es sein, dass diese Auskunft überflüssig war, aber der Ältere konnte ja nicht wissen, wie viel mitgehört worden war, solange der scheinbar um einiges jüngere Elb sich in der Nähe des Lagers aufgehalten hatte.  
Nun sah Glorfindel ihn auffordernd an, wartete auf eine Antwort - allerdings vergeblich. "Möchtest du es mir nicht sagen?"  
Hilflose blaugrüne Augen sahen zu ihm auf, dann deutete er auf seinen Hals und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf.  
"Du ... kannst nicht reden?" Was war ihm nur passiert, dass er so zugerichtet worden war - dass er nicht einmal mehr reden konnte? Oder war er bereits stumm geboren worden? Nun, jetzt war sicherlich nicht die richtige Zeit um ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. "Tut mir leid", sagte er leise. "Komm, lass uns zum Lager zurückgehen. Es ist schon spät."  
Er ging recht langsam neben ihm her, damit er seine Verletzungen nicht unnötig überstrapazieren musste. Eine Weile sah er sich an, wie er sich abmühte, dann legte er schließlich einen Arm um ihn, um ihn ein wenig zu stützen. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, so schnell wegzulaufen? Dafür musste er wirklich seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisiert haben. "Komm, ich ..." '... helfe dir', hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen, aber dazu kam er nicht mehr.  
Kaum hatte er seinen Arm um ihn gelegt wich der Fremde heftigst zurück. Zwangsläufig war Glorfindel ihm dabei ziemlich nahe gekommen, viel näher als in dem Moment als er sein Handgelenk gepackt hatte, denn da waren sie die ganze Zeit über mindestens eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt gewesen, aber diese direkte Nähe war ihm offenbar zu viel gewesen.  
Erschrocken musste er zusehen, wie er ins Stolpern geriet, zu Boden fiel und mit großen, verängstigten Augen zu ihm aufsah.  
"Ganz ruhig!" Schnell hob er demonstrativ die Arme um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm nichts tun würde. "Keine Angst, ich wollte dir nur helfen, wirklich. Komm, ich pass auch auf, dass das nicht wieder passiert. Versprochen." Was hatte ihm nur solche Angst gemacht?

Schon das Festhalten seines Handgelenks war für Legolas eine Geduldsprobe gewesen, aber den anderen so nahe zu spüren war absolut nicht auszuhalten. Die ganze Zeit versuchte er sich einzureden, dass er hier einen anderen Elben vor sich hatte, nicht etwa einen seiner Peiniger; immer wieder sagte er sich, dass Glorfindel es gut meinte, aber er konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Es ging einfach nicht. Die Berührung allein reichte schon aus um Panik in ihm aufsteigen zu lassen.  
Sofort versuchte Glorfindel, ihn wieder zu beruhigen und trotz allem hatte er verhältnismäßig schnell Erfolg. Mit etwas Mühe riss Legolas sich zusammen, entspannte sich ein wenig und stand vorsichtig auf. Beschämt und mit gesenkten Blick ging er langsam mit zum Lager zurück, wo Erestor bereits auf sie wartete.

Als sein Freund nicht gleich zurückkam machte Erestor sich doch Sorgen. Entsprechend groß war seine Erleichterung als die beiden endlich den Wald verließen.  
Doch kaum war die erste Erleichterung verflogen wurde sie auch schon von Neugierde und Überraschung ersetzt.  
Er hatte mit einem Tier, oder schlimmstenfalls einem Ork, gerechnet, aber dass sie hier einen anderen Elb finden würden hätte er nie gedacht. Noch dazu sah der Fremde alles andere als gut aus, um genau zu sein war sein Zustand sogar erschreckend. Es fiel ihm offenbar sogar schwer, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Warum half Glorfindel ihm denn nicht?!  
Schnell ging er auf die beiden zu. "Wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?"  
"Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Er war derjenige, der uns scheinbar aus dem Gebüsch heraus beobachtet hat." Glorfindels Stimme klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, stattdessen schwang eine gewissen Sorge darin mit. "Er ist schwer verletzt und ein paar der Verletzungen scheinen sich schon recht stark entzündet zu haben. Jemand muss ihm ziemlich übel mitgespielt haben." Dann wandte er sich an den Fremden. "Setz' dich doch, dann werde ich deine Wunden reinigen und verbinden." Er deutete auf eine Decke, die Erestor vor dem Feuer ausgebreitet hatte. Durch die vielen Verletzungen und den allgemein geschwächten Zustand schien der junge Elb doch sehr unter der Kälte zu leiden, ein klares Zeichen, dass es ihm sehr schlecht ging. Es war ja fast schon ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte, so dürr und ausgezehrt wie er aussah.  
Kurz sah der Fremde mit seinen großen blauen Augen, die einen leichten grünen Schimmer aufwiesen, zu ihm hoch, dann senkte er den Blick wieder, nickte leicht und begab sich zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz.  
Glorfindel erwischte sich dabei, wie er dachte, dass er, natürlich in gesundem Zustand, eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit sein musste, selbst nach elbischen Maßstäben.

Unwillkürlich rückte Legolas möglichst nahe an das Feuer. Die Wärme tat ihm unheimlich gut und half ihm sehr dabei, sich endlich ein wenig zu entspannen.  
Zwar zitterten seine Glieder noch immer leicht, aber jetzt war es hauptsächlich das Fieber, das immer wieder abwechselnd heiße und kalte Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte.  
Am liebsten hätte er jetzt einfach ein paar Bissen gegessen und sich dann neben dem Feuer zusammengerollt und ein wenig geschlafen. Natürlich war ihm jedoch klar, dass Glorfindel Recht hatte - die Wunden mussten versorgt werden, sonst würden sie nie richtig verheilen.  
Trotzdem hatte er Angst davor, dass man ihn wieder anfassen würde. Er mochte Glorfindel, und auch Erestor schien sehr nett zu sein, aber trotzdem konnte er diese Abneigung gegen jegliche Art von Berührungen nicht abstellen, eine Abneigung, die sich über Jahre hinweg entwickelt hatte und absolut nichts damit zu tun hatte, wer derjenige war, der ihn berührte.  
Normalerweise bewegten gesunde Elben sich fast lautlos, als Glorfindel sich ihm jedoch jetzt näherte, tat er dies bewusst geräuschvoll um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, was Legolas auch durchaus auffiel. Dankbar sah er zu dem anderen hoch und wurde mit einem leichten Lächeln belohnt als er sich neben ihm auf die Decke setzte.  
"Ich habe ein Pflanzensekret in das Wasser gemischt, es hilft gegen die Entzündungen, aber dafür wird es sicherlich ziemlich brennen, also nicht erschrecken. Wenn ich fertig bin, gebe ich dir noch etwas gegen das Fieber." Noch einmal schenkte er ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann nahm er den Lappen aus der Schüssel und begann vorsichtig die völlig verdreckten Wunden damit auszuwaschen.  
Zwar achtete er dabei darauf, ihn möglichst wenig anzufassen, trotzdem zuckte Legolas immer wieder weg, diesmal aber eher aufgrund der Schmerzen. Das Mittel brannte wie Feuer und es fiel ihm schwer, so ruhig zu bleiben. Aber er war mittlerweile an Schmerzen gewöhnt und so beherrschte er sich irgendwie.  
Außerdem beschäftigte ihn noch etwas anderes: Die ganze Situation war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Als er noch in Düsterwald gelebt hatte, war er es als jüngster Prinz gewöhnt gewesen, viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, jetzt jedoch machten Glorfindels Fürsorge und Erestors diskrete Blicke ihn unheimlich nervös.  
Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken oder hätte sich wieder in seine Höhle verkrochen, weit weg von allen anderen.  
Endlich hatte der Ältere seine Arbeit beendet und legte saubere Verbände an, dann gab er ihm ein ein bisschen Wasser zu trinken, mit dem er eine bittere Flüssigkeit verdünnt hatte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen wurde auch das geschluckt, schließlich sollte es ja gegen das Fieber helfen. "So, jetzt hast du es endlich hinter dir. Möchtest du noch etwas essen bevor du dich hinlegst?"  
Zwar war Legolas todmüde, aber bei der Aussicht, etwas von der Suppe zu bekommen, die er vorhin noch von Weitem beobachtet hatte, konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen. Also reagierte er auf die Frage mit einem leichten Nicken und beobachtete, wie der Blonde aufstand, zum Topf ging und eine Schale mit Suppe füllte.  
Wenige Sekunden später wurde sie ihm hingehalten. "Hier, bitte."  
Selbst nach all den Jahren hatte Legolas seine gute Erziehung nicht vergessen. Er nickte leicht bevor er sein Essen entgegennahm, noch immer war diese Bewegung von Respekt und Dankbarkeit geprägt, manche Dinge vergaß man eben nie. Auch wenn Thranduil immer gut zu seinen Söhnen gewesen war, hatte er großen Wert auf gutes Benehmen gelegt, Benehmen, das für Prinzen angemessen war.  
Wohl auch deshalb fühlte es sich so gut für ihn an, wieder mit einem Löffel statt mit den bloßen Fingern zu essen, langsam, fast andächtig, nahm er Bissen für Bissen zu sich, genoss den köstlichen Geschmack.  
Aus einem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er wahr, wie Erestor ein Zelt für ihn herrichtete und Glorfindel erklärte, dass er sich mit seinem Freund das Zweite teilen würde, sodass er ein Zelt für sich hatte. Dafür war er sehr dankbar, denn die Zelte waren doch ziemlich eng und er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht ertragen, mit jemanden auf so engen Raum zusammen die Nacht zu verbringen.  
Nach dem Essen stand er langsam auf und ließ sich von Glorfindel, der offenbar darauf achten wollte, dass er nicht auf einmal zusammenbrechen würde, zu seinem Schlafplatz bringen.  
"Dann schlaf mal gut", meinte der Blonde und grinste leicht. "Und lauf nicht wieder weg, ja? Wir finden dich sowieso bestimmt, du weißt selbst sicher am besten, dass du momentan nicht allzu weit kommst. Wenn du noch was brauchst oder es dir nicht gut geht, kannst du uns jederzeit wecken." Er seufzte leise. "Ich würde dir gern noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben, aber ich bin kein Heiler. Sobald wir in Bruchtal sind, wird Elrond sich deine Verletzungen sicher persönlich ansehen und er wird dir um einiges besser helfen können als ich. Gute Nacht."  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Zeltplane hinter sich zufallen und ließ Legolas allein.

"Was denkst du?"  
Fragend sah Erestor zu seinem Freund, dessen Umrisse er trotz der Dunkelheit neben sich erkennen konnte, herüber. "Was meinst du? Dass es merkwürdig ist, dass er in dem Zustand so allein in der Wildnis herumirrt, weit weg vom nächsten bewohnten Gebiet? Dass die Verletzungen offenbar von irgendeinem Sadisten stammen?"  
"Zum Beispiel, ja." Glorfindel seufzte leise. "Er tut mir leid, er hat sicher viel durchgemacht. Mal abgesehen von den Verletzungen, die wohl nur ein paar Tage alt sind, hat er auch Narben von alten, längst verheilten Wunden. Er muss sehr schwach sein, und wahrscheinlich zusätzlich seelisch schwer belastet, sonst wären diese Narben längst nicht mehr zu sehen oder zumindest schon stark verblasst."  
"Da hast du allerdings Recht. Ob er deshalb nicht mehr spricht?"  
"Keine Ahnung, schließlich gibt es auch die Möglichkeit, dass er das von Geburt an nicht konnte, aber zumindest setzt ihm das Ganze sehr zu." In wenigen Worten schilderte Glorfindel ihm, was im Wald passiert war, als er versucht hatte, den Fremden zu stützen. "Er war richtig panisch", schloss er seinen Bericht.  
"Ist ja im Grunde kein Wunder, oder? Der, der ihm das angetan hat, muss das über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg getan haben. Das kann er nicht einfach innerhalb von ein paar Stunden oder auch Tagen vergessen."  
"Sag mal ..." Schon die ganze Zeit war Glorfindel dieser eine Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. "Dir ist doch sicher aufgefallen, dass er noch sehr jung zu sein scheint. Allerhöchstens 200 Jahre, wenn überhaupt. Schätze ich zumindest." Für einen Außenstehenden war es schwierig, das Alter eines Elben zu bestimmen, aber für andere Elben war es zumindest möglich eine ungefähre Schätzung abzugeben. Niemand hätte zum Beispiel Galadriel oder Celborn für jung gehalten, aus jeder ihrer Gesten sprach die Erfahrung und Weisheit vieler Jahre, der Blick ihrer Augen war von unzähligen Erinnerungen geprägt.  
"Sicher. Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
"Darauf, dass sein über hundert Jahren ein eine ziemlich bedeutende Persönlichkeit in dem Alter vermisst wird."  
"Prinz Legolas?" Sicher hatte auch Erestor schon an diese Möglichkeit gedacht, aber die Chance war doch extrem gering. Bis auf König Thranduil glaubte kaum noch jemand daran, dass der Prinz noch lebte. Auch wenn 129 Jahre für ein Elbenleben nicht lange waren, war es doch eine schier endlose Zeit, wenn jemand verschollen war und man nicht die geringste Spur von ihm hatte. Die Möglichkeit, dass er sich so lange nicht hatte melden können und noch am Leben war, war so klein, dass sie für viele gar nicht mehr existent war.  
"Ja, genau daran habe ich gedacht. Er sieht König Thranduil auch sehr ähnlich. Hast du ihm mal in die Augen gesehen?"  
"Sicher, es besteht eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit, aber das allein ist noch kein Beweis. Am besten wir fragen ihn selbst morgen früh, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht mehr daran, dass der Prinz noch lebt." Auch Erestor tat es leid, das zu sagen, denn er hatte Thranduil gesehen, wie er nach all den Jahren seinen Stolz überwunden und Bruchtal persönlich um Mithilfe bei der Suche nach seinem Sohn gebeten hatte. Eigentlich hatte Elronds Berater den Herrscher Düsterwalds immer für arrogant und unleidlich gehalten, aber an diesem Tag war er nichts von alledem gewesen, nur ein Vater, der sich furchtbar um sein jüngstes Kind gesorgt hatte, der verzweifelt gewesen war, furchtbar verzweifelt ... und ängstlich.  
Selbst nach all den Jahren hatte er nie aufgegeben, Legolas zu suchen, und Bruchtal und Lothlórien unterstützten ihn natürlich nach Kräften, auch wenn die Chance auf Erfolg immer geringer wurde. Es gab nichts, was Erestor sich mehr wünschte, als dass der Fremde wirklich Legolas war, aber Erestor war schon immer ein logischer Denker gewesen, ein Realist, und daher konnte er nicht wirklich daran glauben.

Während dem Gespräch der beiden lag Legolas noch eine Weile wach um über alles nachzudenken, was passiert war.  
Sollte er wirklich am nächsten Tag mit nach Bruchtal reiten?  
Wahrscheinlich gab es keinen Ort - zumindest wenn er unter seinem Volk sein wollte - wo er vor Entdeckung durch seine Familie besser geschützt war. Sein Vater hatte nie einen Hehl aus der Abneigung gemacht, die er gegen Bruchtal und Lothlórien und ihre Bewohner hegte. Warum sollte er also gerade dorthin kommen und ihn finden?  
Und er musste ja nicht für immer dort bleiben. Wenn es irgendwie riskant werden würde, konnte er immer noch heimlich verschwinden und wenn er gesund war, waren seine Chancen, allein zu überleben weitaus größer.  
Allein ...  
Plötzlich schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Nein, wenn er einmal dort war, würde er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr einfach so verschwinden können. Das würde er bestimmt nicht fertig bringen, da brauchte er sich im Grunde gar nichts vorzumachen.  
Was hatte er denn schon hier draußen? Was würde ihn denn schon erwarten, wenn er sich wieder zurückziehen würde?  
Die Antwort war viel zu einfach: Nichts, rein gar nichts.  
Selbst wenn er allen jahrelang aus dem Weg gehen konnte, machte das die Sache nicht besser.  
Schon während seiner Gefangenschaft hatte er sein Volk jeden Tag unendlich vermisst, aber zumindest hatte er Kontakt zu anderen Personen gehabt, so negativ dieser auch gewesen sein mochte. Aber ob er totale Isolation ertragen würde, wusste er nicht, allerdings tendierte er klar zu einem Nein.  
Und gerade jetzt, wo er endlich wieder andere Elben getroffen hatte, würde es noch schwerer werden. Wenn nicht sogar unmöglich. Wahrscheinlich würde diese Einsamkeit ihn endgültig zerbrechen.  
Trotz der vielen Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten und ihn nicht loslassen wollten, übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit. Er merkte, wie seine Lider immer schwerer und schwerer wurden und schließlich zufielen.  
Ruhig war sein Schlaf schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, trotzdem brauchte er ihn jetzt dringend.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Erestors sanfter Stimme geweckt und obwohl schon lange niemand mehr auf so angenehme Art und Weise versucht hatte, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen - außer vielleicht Thian - war er doch sofort hellwach und sah sich mit weit geöffneten Augen um.  
"Keine Angst", beruhigte der schwarzhaarige Elb ihn sofort. "Du bist in Sicherheit. Glorfindel wartet sicher schon mit dem Frühstück auf uns. Soll ich dir aus dem Zelt helfen?"  
Scheinbar hatte er mit seiner Reaktion, einem Kopfschütteln, gerechnet, denn er nickte leicht und verließ den Eingangsbereich um ihm Platz zu machen. "Ist gut", sagte er nur und sah zu, wie der Jüngere von selbst herauskam.  
Langsam und vorsichtig richtete Legolas sich auf und kletterte aus dem Zelt. Es ging ihm deutlich besser als noch am Tag zuvor, das Fieber war ein wenig gesunken und auch die Schmerzen kamen ihm erträglicher vor. Trotzdem hatte die Behandlung keine plötzliche Wunderheilung verursacht, das Fieber war zwar gesunken, aber noch war seine Temperatur längst nicht normal und natürlich setzten die Verletzungen ihm noch immer zu.  
Trotz dieser Einschränkungen hatte er bis auf leichte Albträume, die schon gar nicht mehr wegzudenken waren, ganz gut geschlafen. Seine beiden Helfer hatten es ihm mit mehreren Decken bequem und warm hergerichtet. Ein wahrer Luxus im Vergleich zu den Schlafplätzen, die er in den letzten Nächten gehabt hatte.  
Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, das Zelt zu verlassen, reichte Erestor ihm einen warmen Mantel, scheinbar einen, den die beiden als Reserve mitgenommen hatten. "Hier, heute ist es noch ein wenig kälter als gestern und deine Kleidung scheint nicht wirklich hilfreich zu sein." Nein, das waren die Fetzen wirklich nicht. Dankbar nahm Legolas den Mantel entgegen und zog ihn an. Das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er ein nicht abgetragenes Kleidungsstück trug. "Wir würden dir gern noch mehr geben, aber allzu viel haben wir auch nicht dabei, wir haben ja nicht damit gerechnet, dich zu treffen und wir wollten nicht noch extra ein Packpferd mitnehmen." Glorfindel hatte sich so schon beschwert, dass sie zu viel Gepäck mitgeschleppt hatten.  
Kaum waren die beiden in die Nähe des Feuers gekommen, wurde Legolas auch von Glorfindels freundlicher Stimme begrüßt. "Guten Morgen. Geht es dir besser?"  
Er nickte leicht, dann setzte er sich auf seinen Platz, den er auch schon am Vortag eingenommen hatte, und war wieder einmal mehr als dankbar über die Wärme, die das Feuer ausstrahlte und trotz des Mantels, der ihn nun zusätzlich wärmte, unheimlich gut tat.  
"Hier, ich hab ein bisschen Tee für dich gemacht. Außerdem haben wir Lembas und ein paar getrocknete Früchte, wenn du magst." Glorfindel reichte ihm eine Schale mit dem besagten Tee und dazu etwas von dem versprochenen Frühstück. "Du solltest etwas essen, wir haben einen langen Ritt vor uns."  
Wie lange hatte sich schon niemand mehr so um ihn gekümmert? Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so schön, dass es ihm im ersten Moment schwer fiel, ein paar Tränen zu unterdrücken. Längst konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal gelächelt hatte, aber nun rang er sich ein winziges Lächeln ab, von dem er hoffte, dass es seine Dankbarkeit zumindest ansatzweise ausdrückte.  
Ihm war zwar ein wenig übel, dennoch aß er mehr als er selbst geglaubt hatte, dass er schaffen würde und der Tee schmeckte ebenfalls wirklich herrlich. Selbst die Lembas, die er früher überhaupt nicht gemocht hatte, kamen ihm nun vor wie ein Festmahl. Hätte er früher so gedacht, hätte sein Vater das sicher sehr begrüßt; er wusste noch ganz genau, wie entnervt der gewesen war, wenn sein Sohn sich während der wenigen längeren Ritte, die ihnen vergönnt gewesen waren, bei jedem Essen über die Reiseverpflegung beklagt hatte.  
Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater schossen ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen, und diesmal fiel es ihm noch schwerer, diese zu unterdrücken als vorher.  
"Alles in Ordnung? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Glorfindels Stimme klang ein wenig besorgt und auch Erestor sah ihn von seinem Platz neben seinem Freund aus an.  
Schnell nickte er, versuchte die traurigen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die einmal schön waren und jetzt nur noch schmerzten, in den Hintergrund zu drängen und trank den Rest seines Tees aus.  
Überzeugt wirkten die beiden zwar nicht, trotzdem ließen sie das Thema erst einmal sein, stattdessen ergriff der Dunkelhaarige das Wort. "Glorfindel und ich werden noch zusammenpacken, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück nach Bruchtal." Er grinste kurz. "Eigentlich müsste ich mich bei dir bedanken, jetzt kann ich wenigstens nach Hause und muss nicht noch tagelang in der Wildnis herumirren."  
"Was heißt hier herumirren?" Empört sah Glorfindel seinen Freund an, dann jedoch lachte er leise. "Außerdem werden wir das doch sicher bald nachholen."  
"Nachholen?" Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er protestieren wollte, dann jedoch lachte er. "Von mir aus, aber erst im Sommer."  
Legolas, der die Diskussion am Tag zuvor ja mitbekommen hatte, lächelte wieder leicht. Früher hätte er wohl ein Lachen unterdrücken müssen, allerdings auch nur aus Höflichkeit. Jetzt jedoch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals wieder so lachen würde wie früher.  
Bevor die beiden jedoch aufstanden tauschten sie Blicke aus, die Legolas nicht deuten konnte. Was war denn auf einmal?  
"Wir möchten dich noch etwas fragen. Es war nur so ein Gedanke, der uns gestern Nacht noch gekommen ist. Vor mehreren Jahren ist der jüngste Prinz aus Düsterwald verschwunden. Ich weiß, die Chance ist unheimlich gering, aber ... du bist nicht zufällig Legolas, oder?"

Als Glorfindel diese Worte aussprach zog sich das Herz des jungen Prinzen zusammen.  
Legolas ...  
Wie lange hatte er niemanden mehr seinen Namen aussprechen hören?  
Und doch durfte er sich nichts anmerken lassen, musste sich beherrschen und völlig ruhig bleiben.  
Er sah Glorfindel und Erestor an, als wäre er völlig überrascht, diese Vermutung zu hören - was absolut nicht der Fall war, denn wenn ein Elbenprinz spurlos verschwand, würde man das wohl zwangsläufig überall erfahren, wo dieses Volk zu Hause war, ob die dort Lebenden nun mit dem Vater des Verschwundenen befreundet waren oder nicht. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf um zu bekräftigen, dass er nicht Legolas war.  
Für einen Moment fürchtete er, dass er nicht überzeugend genug gewesen war, aber dann lächelte Glorfindel leicht. "Naja, haben wir uns fast gedacht, aber fragen wollten wir trotzdem. Vergiss es einfach." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und begann, die herumliegenden Sachen aufzusammeln, ebenso wie Erestor.  
Legolas jedoch atmete erst einmal erleichtert auf. Zumindest für den Moment würden sie hoffentlich die Fragen sein lassen und vielleicht würden auch später nicht mehr allzu viele nachkommen und er würde endlich in der Lage sein, wieder halbwegs normal zu leben. Wenigstens für eine Weile.  
Zumindest hoffte er das.

Eine Weile beobachtete er, wie die beiden die Zelte abbauten und die Sachen, die sie mitgebracht hatten, zusammenpackten.  
Einmal wollte er zwar mit anpacken, Glorfindel hinderte ihn jedoch sofort daran, da er nicht wollte, dass sein Zustand sich wieder verschlimmerte. Er meinte, dass der Ritt nach Bruchtal wohl schon anstrengend genug für ihn sein würde und Legolas sah das auch irgendwie ein.  
Zuerst wollte er sich wieder hinsetzen, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Pferde, die ihm schon am Abend zuvor aufgefallen waren.  
Schon immer hatte er Pferde sehr gemocht, zum Verdruss seines Vaters hatte er dabei die temperamentvollen Tiere den ruhigen, gehorsamen vorgezogen. Als er sich den beiden nun näherte stellte er fest, dass der Hengst wohl genau zu dieser Sorte gehörte. Abgesehen davon, dass er mit seinem dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Fell und dem edlen Körperbau eine wahre Schönheit war, hob er sofort den Kopf als Legolas sich näherte. Dabei sah er ihn aufmerksam und wachsam an - allerdings ohne übermäßig nervös oder gar ängstlich zu wirken. Sicher gehörte er zu der Art Pferd, die seinem Besitzer gegenüber stets treu war, Fremden gegenüber jedoch eher misstrauisch, wenn nicht sogar gefährlich, falls jemand einfach versuchte, sie zu reiten oder sich ihr auch nur näherte.  
Wie Legolas' eigene Stute Mîr. Er hatte sie selbst aufgezogen nachdem ihre Mutter kurz nach der Geburt gestorben war, sie war voll und ganz auf ihn bezogen gewesen. Es war fast, als hätte sie gewusst, dass er der einzige gewesen war, der von Anfang an an ihr Überleben geglaubt hatte, denn direkt nach ihrer Geburt war sie ziemlich schwach und kränklich gewesen.  
Später hatte Thranduil oft über sie geschimpft, da sie sich von niemanden sonst hatte anfassen lassen, geschweige denn reiten, und außerdem hatte der König sie für zu ungestüm gehalten; Legolas hatte sich aber immer auf sie verlassen können und sich da auch nicht reinreden lassen.  
Bis sie getötet worden war.  
Als man den Prinz gefangengenommen hatte, hatte man auch das Pferd mitgenommen, als sie sich aber nach einigen Wochen noch immer nicht von den Menschen hatte bändigen lassen, hatte man sie vor Legolas' Augen mit einem Schwert erstochen und qualvoll verbluten lassen. Auch wenn sie "nur" ein Pferd gewesen war, tat ihm die Erinnerung an diesen Tag noch immer unendlich weh. Nie würde er den Blick ihrer Augen vergessen, wie sie ihn bis zum letzten Moment angesehen hatte als hätte sie Hilfe von ihm erwartet, als hätte er etwas tun können. Immer und immer wieder hatte er ihr wunderschönes, silbergraues Fell vor Augen, von Blut besudelt.  
Jetzt versuchte er jedoch, die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und sich auf die beiden Tiere vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Die Stute ließ sich sofort von ihm streicheln, sie war absolut vertrauensselig und sanft, als er seine Hand jedoch nach dem Hengst ausstreckte, warf dieser den Kopf hoch und legte drohend die Ohren an.  
Unwillkürlich musste Legolas lächeln. Ja, er war genau nach seinem Geschmack, ein Pferd mit Charakter.  
Da die beiden anderen noch immer beschäftigt waren - Erestor füllte die Wasserflaschen am Bach auf und Glorfindel packte die Zelte zusammen - hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit.  
Wieder war seine Unfähigkeit zu sprechen mehr als hinderlich, denn ihm fehlte die Stimme um sanft auf den Hengst einzureden, der jede seiner Bewegungen genau beobachtete. Daran ließ sich jedoch im Moment nichts ändern, also machte er das Beste aus der Situation und streckte langsam seine Hand aus damit er daran schnuppern konnte. Ansonsten bewegte er sich um keinen Millimeter, selbst sein Atem war ganz flach und ruhig, trotz des noch immer vorhandenen Fiebers und der permanenten Schmerzen.  
Wieder lächelte Legolas leicht als er endlich die weichen Nüstern an seiner Handfläche spürte. Oft hatte man ihn dafür bewundert, dass er selbst mit den schwierigsten Pferden recht schnell umgehen konnte, es war als konnten die Tiere spüren, dass er es gut mit ihnen meinte. Offenbar hatte er dieses Talent nicht verloren.  
Wenige Minuten später erlaubte der Hengst ihm, ihn sanft am Hals zu streicheln, auch wenn sein Blick noch immer aufmerksam war, jetzt jedoch eher neugierig und weniger drohend.  
Er war voll und ganz auf das schöne Tier vor ihm konzentriert und so zuckte er leicht zusammen als er plötzlich von hinten angesprochen wurde.

"Hey, sieh mal, dein Pferd wird dir untreu." Erestors Stimme klang leicht amüsiert, wenn nicht sogar sarkastisch.  
Sein Freund allerdings erschrak ziemlich als er den Fremden vor Iûl stehen sah, da es nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre, dass der Hengst sich rabiat gegen jemanden gewehrt hätte, der versuchte, ihn anzufassen.  
Sofort wollte er auf die beiden zustürmen, doch Erestor hielt ihn zurück, indem er eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. "Warte doch mal, schau hin."  
Erst neigte er dazu, den Berater als wahnsinnig zu erklären, dann aber sah er, was er meinte. Iûl war seltsam ruhig und umgänglich, ließ sich sogar am Hals streicheln.  
Nach der ersten Überraschung grinste Glorfindel leicht. "Scheinbar ist Iûl der Meinung, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist. Sowas hab ich wirklich noch nie erlebt." Langsam näherte er sich dem jüngeren Elb. "Ihr beiden versteht euch ja gut." Etwas verlegen lächelnd sah er ihn als er zusammenzuckte. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Legolas war erleichtert, dass Glorfindel offenbar nicht wütend darüber war, dass er einfach sein Pferd angefasst hatte.  
Stattdessen erzählte er ihm, dass er zuerst ein wenig erschrocken gewesen war, da Iûl normalerweise Fremden gegenüber sehr misstrauisch war und bisher nie so reagiert hatte.  
"Eigentlich solltest du mit Erestor auf Glî reiten, aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du mit mir auf Iûl, ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hat."  
Der Gedanke, mit jemanden ein Pferd zu teilen, war ihm zwar unangenehm - schon allein der Gedanke an diese Nähe machte ihn nervös - aber er sah ein, dass es nicht anders ging und der Gedanke Iûl zu reiten war auch sehr verführerisch, also antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln und einem Nicken.  
Trotzdem schien Glorfindel zu merken, dass er sich Gedanken machte. "Keine Angst, du sitzt vor mir und ich versuche, möglichst Abstand zu halten. Soweit es eben geht. Meinst du, das hältst du aus?"  
Wieder ein Nicken, diesmal verbunden mit einem dankbaren Blick.

Ja, es war erträglich gewesen, irgendwie hatte Glorfindel es geschafft, ihn während des gesamten Rittes nur sehr selten leicht zu berühren. Dennoch war es mehr als anstrengend für ihn gewesen, denn das Fieber war wieder gestiegen und obwohl Iûls Gänge sehr ebenmäßig und bequem waren tat ihm wirklich fast alles weh. Kurz, er fühlte sich furchtbar.  
Allmählich wurde ihm immer deutlicher vor Augen geführt, dass er zu Fuß erst recht nicht mehr weit gekommen wäre.  
"Sieh mal, das ist Imladris."  
Auf Glorfindels Worte hin hob Legolas den Kopf ein wenig. Schon seit geraumer Zeit ritten sie über einen Bergpfad und nun war endlich das Tal, das von diesen Bergen - der junge Prinz nahm an, dass es sich um das Nebelgebirge handeln musste - umgeben war.  
Es war wunderschön, genau wie es in den Büchern, die er früher einmal gelesen hatte, beschrieben war und er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass man sich dort sehr sicher fühlen konnte. Es wirkte so friedlich ...  
"Jetzt hast du es gleich hinter dir, Elrond wird dir sicher um einiges effektiver helfen können als ich." Erestor war schon vor etwa einer Stunde vorgeritten um Elrond die Lage zu schildern.  
Legolas nickte nur leicht und schloss dann seine Augen wieder zur Hälfte. Er war völlig erschöpft.  
Nur wenige Minuten später fielen ihm die Augen ganz zu, sein Körper wurde schlaff und er reagierte nicht einmal mehr als Glorfindel schnell seine Arme um ihn legte bevor er vom Pferd fallen konnte, ebenso wenig wie er mitbekam, wie dieser versuchte, ihn durch Rufen und leichtes Rütteln auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Es wird ein paar Tage dauern, bis er sich völlig erholt hat, aber es ist nicht lebensgefährlich." Besorgt sah Elrond, der Herr Bruchtals, auf seinen Patienten herab, der während der gesamten Behandlung nicht einmal aufgewacht war und noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm im Bett lag. Er tat ihm leid, noch nie hatte er einen Elben in solch einem schlechten Zustand gesehen. "Er hat viel durchgemacht. Ich hoffe, dass er stark genug ist, um damit leben zu können."  
Sein Blick fiel auf Glorfindel, der neben dem Bett stand und auf den Fremden herabsah und nun das Wort ergriff: "Ich glaube, dass er stark genug ist, sonst wäre er gar nicht mehr am Leben. Und es stimmt schon, dass es ihm im Moment schlecht geht, aber er ist mir nicht so vorgekommen, als hätte er schon aufgegeben."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Halbelben, er kannte den Blonden lange genug um sagen zu können, dass er den jüngeren Elben durchaus sympathisch fand und sich auch um ihn sorgte. "Er scheint dir zu vertrauen, zumindest mehr als sonst jemanden. Du solltest versuchen, dich mit ihm anzufreunden. Das wird ihm sicher helfen." Wenn sie mit ihrer Schätzung des Alters auch nur annähernd Recht hatten war der Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden zwar enorm und meist zogen sehr alte Elben es vor, sich mit Gleichaltrigen anzufreunden, da diese ihnen an Erfahrung ebenbürtig waren und ihre Interessen doch eher teilten, aber es gab Ausnahmen und Elrond hoffte aufrichtig für den Jungen, dass Glorfindel für ihn eine Bezugsperson werden konnte, denn eine solche würde er dringend brauchen.

Das erste, das Legolas spürte, waren die bequeme Matratze und die weichen Daunendecken, mit denen man ihn zugedeckt hatte. Nur konnte er dieses Gefühl im ersten Moment gar nicht einordnen und es fiel ihm schwer, sich überhaupt zu orientieren, oder sich auch nur daran zu erinnern, was passiert war, wie es sein konnte, dass er nicht in der Scheune lag, die in letzter Zeit sein Schlafplatz gewesen war.  
Noch immer kam ihm seine Lider so schwer vor und er traute sich nicht wirklich zu, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Also versuchte er erst einmal, sich daran zu erinnern, was eigentlich passiert war und wie es möglich war, dass er hierher - wo immer "hier" auch war - gekommen war. Er war sich mittlerweile absolut sicher, dass er in einem Bett lag, auch wenn es schon lange her war, dass er diese Erfahrung hatte machen dürfen.  
Dann fing er langsam an, sich an alles, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war, zu erinnern, wenn auch anfangs nur schemenhaft.  
Die Flucht, die Tage allein draußen im Wald, die Angst, dass seine Peiniger ihn wiederfinden würden, aber auch die Angst, nach Hause zu gehen, und dann Glorfindel und Erestor, die ihn gefunden hatten. Die beiden hatten ihn nach Bruchtal bringen wollen.  
Ja, genau, er musste in Bruchtal sein.  
Nun zwang er sich dann doch die Augen zu öffnen, schloss er sie aber gleich wieder, da das Licht ihn blendete. Beim zweiten Versuch ging es besser und er konnte sich in dem Zimmer, in das man ihn gebracht hatte, umsehen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung sah er eine wunderschöne Elbin neben seinem Bett sitzen.  
Ihr Haar wirkte wie reines Silber und fiel leicht gewellt über ihre Schultern, ihr wohlgeformter Körper war mit einem dunkelblauen Gewandt bekleidet, das mit aufwendigen Stickereien verziert war, ihr Gesicht hatte sanfte Züge und ihre strahlend blauen Augen richteten sich nun auf ihn.  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Endlich bist du wach, wir haben uns bereits Sorgen gemacht. Mein Name ist Celebrian und ich bin Elronds Frau. Willkommen in Bruchtal."  
Ja, er hatte von ihr gehört, sie war die Tochter von Galadriel und Celborn aus Lothlòrien und jene, die ihre Schönheit besungen hatten, waren weit davon entfernt gewesen, zu übertreiben.  
Gerne hätte Legolas sie mit höflichen Worten begrüßt und sich für die Gastfreundschaft und die Hilfe, die ihm zuteil geworden war, bedankt. Natürlich konnte er das nicht und so senkte er leicht beschämt den Blick.  
"Keine Sorge, Glorfindel hat mir erzählt, dass du nicht reden kannst." Ihre Stimme war sanft, verständnisvoll und schaffte es irgendwie tatsächlich, Legolas seine Bedenken zu nehmen.  
Nun aber stand sie auf. "Ich hole meinen Mann, er wollte nach dir sehen, wenn du wach bist. Wir sind gleich zurück." Noch einmal schenkte sie ihm ein warmes Lächeln, dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

Der gute Eindruck, den Legolas durch Celebrian gewonnen hatte, wurde durch Elrond nur noch verstärkt.  
Er war sehr sanft und geduldig, während er sich die Verletzungen noch einmal ansah nahm er sehr viel Rücksicht darauf, dass es ihm unangenehm war, angefasst zu werden.  
"Die Verletzungen heilen jetzt ganz gut", stellte er schließlich fest während er frische Verbände anlegte. "Und das Fieber ist auch stark gesunken, in ein paar Tagen bist du sicher wieder auf den Beinen. In der Zwischenzeit werden wir dafür sorgen, dass du genügend zunimmst", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.  
Als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte stand er auf und ging zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch, der am Fenster stand. Dort nahm er ein Pergamentblatt und eine Feder und reichte beides seinem Gast.  
"Kannst du mir deinen Namen und deine Herkunft aufschreiben?"  
Die Gedanken des jungen Prinzen überschlugen sich. Sollte er sich etwas ausdenken und irgendetwas hinschreiben? Nein, im Moment würde es sicher einfacher sein, wenn er zu einer weiteren Notlüge griff, auch wenn es ihm schrecklich unangenehm war, die zu belügen, die ihm so geholfen hatten.  
Trotzdem wollte er zumindest im Moment unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen und so schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Kannst du nicht schreiben?"  
Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.  
Elrond seufzte leise, wirkte dabei aber keineswegs entnervt, eher mitfühlend und besorgt. "Ist nicht so schlimm, wenn du möchtest können wir es dir beibringen, aber werde erstmal richtig gesund."  
Damit, dass man ihm das Schreiben beibringen wollen würde, hatte Legolas gerechnet, aber das war auch in Ordnung. In der Zwischenzeit würde er genügend Zeit haben, sich in aller Ruhe eine glaubwürdige Geschichte auszudenken.  
"Du warst wohl noch sehr jung als du von deiner Familie getrennt wurdest, oder?"  
Wieder beeilte er sich, zu nicken. Es war nur von Vorteil, wenn man glaubte, dass er noch ein Kind gewesen und nicht bei seinem Volk aufgewachsen war. Zwar war ein 34-jähriger Elb in den Augen seines Volkes tatsächlich noch fast ein Kind, aber zumindest würde niemand mehr auf die Idee kommen, dass er Legolas war, denn gerade er als Prinz hatte eine ausgezeichnete Erziehung genossen.  
"Nun gut, ich will dich nicht weiter drängen. Man wird dir gleich etwas zu essen bringen, dann kannst du noch ein wenig schlafen." Wieder lächelte der Herr Bruchtals. "Mach dir keine Gedanken, du kannst gerne so lange bleiben, wie du möchtest."

Wird fortgesetzt


	4. Kapitel 3

Vorwort: Sorry, dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit immer nur Zeit am PC, wenn ich mit RPGs und anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Da ich jetzt aber endlich wieder einen Laptop hab, kann ich wieder viel mehr schreiben Mit dem nächsten Kapitel bin ich auch schon fast wieder fertig (:

Neues elbisches Wort: "Glaur" bedeutet "Licht".

3. Kapitel

Nun war er bereits fast zwei Wochen in Bruchtal und offen gesagt fühlte er sich auch ziemlich wohl.  
Sein gesundheitlicher Zustand verbesserte sich rapide, schon nach der ersten Woche hatte er das Bett verlassen dürfen und nun machte Elrond ihm auch keine großen Vorschriften mehr, nur schonen sollte er sich noch, denn er war noch lange nicht ganz bei Kräften.  
Jeder schien sich um ihn zu bemühen, jeder war sehr nett zu ihm und nahm Rücksicht auf seine Situation - auch wenn keiner diese wirklich kannte. Selbst Elronds sonst so lebhaften Söhne schienen trotz ihrer jungen Jahre zu begreifen, dass es dem Neuankömmling nicht so gut ging und hielten sich in seiner Gegenwart was ihre sonst so lebhafte Art anging etwas zurück.  
Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie ihm sogar ein Bild gemalt, auch wenn Legolas noch immer damit beschäftigt war, herauszufinden, was es genau darstellen sollte. Trotzdem hatte er sich sehr darüber gefreut und im Grunde verbrachte er gerne Zeit mit den beiden. Für ihn war es fast schon am einfachsten, die Kinder an sich heranzulassen; bei ihnen fürchtete er nicht einmal Berührungen. Einmal hatte Erlohir ihn mit der Begründung, dass er traurig ausgesehen hätte, umarmt und es hatte ihm überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, im Gegenteil. Von den anderen hielt er trotz aller Fürsorge, die sie an den Tag legten, einen gewissen Abstand.  
Noch immer hatte er nicht den Mut gehabt, irgendetwas von sich preiszugeben oder auch nur zu zeigen, dass er in Wirklichkeit doch schreiben und lesen konnte. Am liebsten hätte er das auch so beibehalten und doch wusste er, dass es nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte.  
Der versprochene Unterricht hatte noch nicht begonnen, aber Legolas rechnete im Grunde jeden Tag damit, dass jemand diesbezüglich auf ihn zukommen würde, wahrscheinlich Erestor, falls dieser die Zeit dazu finden würde. Jedenfalls hoffte der junge Elb das, denn es war nach wie vor schwer genug für ihn mit anderen umzugehen, aber an Elrond, seine Familie, Glorfindel und Erestor hatte er sich mittlerweile halbwegs gewöhnt, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad, er war einfach noch nicht so weit, mehrere Stunden täglich allein mit einem Fremden zu verbringen.  
Nein, dieser Gedanke behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.  
Andererseits war ihm klar, dass er nicht zuviel verlangen konnte. Sie taten bereits so viel für ihn - obwohl er es ihnen nicht umbedingt leicht machte - und Erestor war schließlich der oberste Berater Elronds und hatte sicherlich Wichtigeres zu tun als jemanden Unterricht im Lesen und Schreiben zu erteilen. Hinzu kam, dass er ihnen auch noch etwas vormachte, was sein Gewissen natürlich zusätzlich belastete. Er war innerlich regelrecht zerrissen. Nicht nur durch die Sache mit seinem Vater sondern auch durch das Lügennetz in das er sich mit jedem weiteren Tag mehr verwickelte. Früher war Legolas immer sehr ehrlich gewesen, er hatte einfach nicht lügen können und wenn er es doch einmal getan hatte, hatte man es ihm sofort angemerkt.  
Wie hatte er sich nur so verändern können?  
Dieser und noch einige andere Gedanken, die alle in dieselbe Richtung gingen, schwirrten ihm nur so durch den Kopf.  
Plötzlich hörte er eine mittlerweile wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich, die einerseits aufmunternd klang, in der aber andererseits aber auch ein Hauch von Sorge mitschwang. "Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst nicht immer so viel nachdenken?"  
Etwas erschrocken sah der junge Elb auf und erkannte hinter sich Glorfindel, der offenbar gerade seine täglichen Pflichten beendet hatte und nun mit einem leichten Lächeln hinter ihm stand.  
"Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", fuhr der ältere Elb fort. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast, mit mir auszureiten. Du kannst auch Iûl haben, ich nehme Elronds Pferd."  
"Du solltest annehmen", mischte sich Elrond persönlich ein, der gerade um die Ecke kam und offenbar den letzten Teil der "Unterhaltung" mitbekommen hatte. "Nicht nur, dass ich es als Heiler durchaus gut heiße, wenn du mal wieder an die frische Luft kommst, allein dass Glorfindel dir vorschlägt, dir sein Pferd zu leihen, ist eine große Ehre. Nicht einmal ich durfte ihn bisher reiten. Nicht, dass ich das gewollt hätte", fügte der Herr Bruchtals noch mit einem vielsagendem Blick hinzu. Wie Legolas mittlerweile wusste, war Iûl nicht einmal bei ihm umgänglich.  
"Also, was meinst du, kommst du mit, Sairin?"  
Sairin ...  
Daran, dass er nun so genannt wurde, musste Legolas sich erst noch gewöhnen. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass man ihm einen anderen Namen geben würde, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm so schwer fallen könnte, damit klarzukommen.  
Es war ja nicht einmal so, dass ihm der Name nicht gefiel und trotzdem ... Irgendwie sehnte er sich danach, bei seinem richtigen Namen gerufen zu werden. Auch wenn das wohl für immer vorbei war und er sich damit abfinden musste, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Um endlich von diesen trüben Gedanken wegzukommen, die ihn wie so oft schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigten, nickte er schließlich und stimmte somit einem Ausritt zu.  
Seine Belohnung war ein freudiges Lächeln des Elben ihm gegenüber. "Schön, dann komm. Iûl freut sich sicher, dich wiederzusehen!"

Glorfindel hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihm wirklich anbieten sollte, auf Iûl zu reiten, schließlich war der Charakter des Hengstes alles andere als einfach und manchmal war es sogar für seinen Herrn selbst nicht absehbar, wie er reagieren würde, und der jüngere Elb war trotz der Fortschritte, die er in den letzten Tagen gemacht hatte, noch weit davon entfernt, voll bei Kräften zu sein.  
Wenn er jedoch daran zurückdachte, wie gut sich die beiden fast vom ersten Moment an verstanden hatten, schwanden seine Bedenken. Sicher würde Iûl ihn als Reiter akzeptieren und wenn es doch zu unerwarteten Problemen kommen sollte, konnten sie immer noch die Pferde tauschen.  
Der Blonde verbrachte sehr gerne Zeit mit ihrem Gast und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihm über das Erlebte hinwegzuhelfen, auch wenn das sicherlich seine Zeit dauern würde, da machte er sich nichts vor.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund faszinierte der Fremde ihn. Woran das lag konnte er nicht einmal genau sagen, aber seine ganze Art zog ihn einfach in seinen Bann.  
Mit jeden Tag festigte sich seine Vermutung, dass Sairin, wie sie ihn genannt hatten, eine sehr gute Erziehung genossen hatte, denn trotz seiner Unfähigkeit zu sprechen schaffte er es stets, ein sehr höfliches Verhalten an den Tag zu legen. Wenn er allerdings, wie er der Art der Verletzungen wegen stark vermutete oder befürchtete, als Sklave gehalten worden war, hatte man wahrscheinlich ein einwandfreies Benehmen seinen Herren gegenüber vorausgesetzt.  
Daran jedoch wollte Glorfindel jetzt nicht denken. Wie sollte er es auch schaffen, den anderen von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken, wenn er sich selbst solchen Gedanken hingab?  
Zusammen betraten sie die großzügigen, hellen Stallungen, wo sie allerdings nur Elronds Stute vorfanden, die entspannt an ihrem Heu knabberte. Iûl war demnach wohl noch auf der Koppel. Mit Glaur, der Stute, im Schlepptau machten die beiden sich auf den Weg nach draußen, wo sie von einem zufriedenen Schnauben des Hengstes begrüßt wurden.  
Es war schön, das scheinbar ausgelassene Lächeln auf den Lippen seines neuen Freundes zu sehen, als er auf Iûl zuging und sanft seine Nüstern kraulte und auch Iûl schien sich über das Wiedersehen zu freuen.  
Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon aufgestiegen, auf die ungesattelten Pferde, wie ihr Volk das meist bevorzugte, und hatte sich ein Stück von Bruchtal entfernt. Wie erwartet gab es keine Probleme, Glorfindel selbst hätte nicht besser mit Iûl klarkommen können. Für einen winzigen Moment war er sogar verführt, ein wenig eifersüchtig zu sein - schließlich war er sonst der einzige, von dem sein Pferd sich reiten lies. Dann jedoch wies er sich innerlich selbst für diese Dummheit zurecht, über so etwas sollte er doch eigentlich schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren hinweg sein.  
Weit ritten sie diesmal nicht, aber es machte dem Jüngeren ganz offensichtlich Spaß und für kurze Zeit schien er tatsächlich in der Lage zu sein, alles um sich herum zu vergessen und einmal nicht an die schmerzhafte Vergangenheit zu denken. Als er das sah nahm Glorfindel sich vor, sich häufiger die Zeit für einen solchen Ausritt zu nehmen, er mochte es den anderen lächeln zu sehen.  
"Du reitest gerne, oder?" Durchbrach er nach einiger Zeit die Stille.  
Oft zögerte Sairin mit antworten, wirkte noch immer unsicher anderen gegenüber und deutete daher ein Nicken oder Kopfschütteln als Antwort nur an, aber diesmal war es anders. Das Nicken war deutlich, er sah Glorfindel dabei direkt an und er lächelte. Das Lächeln machte ihn noch viel schöner als er sowieso schon war und das hieß schon etwas. Allzu viel hatte er natürlich noch nicht zugenommen, weshalb er nach wie vor zu dünn war, aber selbst das tat seiner natürlichen Ausstrahlung keinen Abbruch. Wenn man ihn so beobachtete war es kein Wunder, dass viele schon die Vermutung aufgestellt hatten, dass es sich bei ihm um Prinz Legolas handelte. Jede seine Bewegungen war von einer selbstverständlichen Eleganz geprägt, die selbst für einen Elben alles andere als normal war, obwohl sich oft Unsicherheit darin wiederspiegelte, war ein gewisser Stolz seinem Blick nicht abzusprechen, ebenso seiner Körperhaltung. Ja, hätte er es nicht besser gewusst hätte auch Glorfindel geglaubt, dass er nur ein Prinz sein konnte.

Zu Legolas' Enttäuschung waren sie nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde unterwegs als Glorfindel auch schon wieder umdrehte um nach Bruchtal zurückzukehren. Als er im Gesicht des jüngeren Elben die stumme Bitte, den Ausritt doch noch etwas zu verlängern, erkannte, schüttelte er den Kopf und begründete sein Handeln damit, dass er noch dabei sei, sich von schweren Verletzungen zu erholen.  
"Aber wir wiederholen das bald, ja? Wenn du genügend isst und dich schnell erholst sind wir das nächste Mal auch schon länger unterwegs." Mit der ersten Bedingung spielte der Ältere die Tatsache an, dass Legolas manchmal, trotz der noch immer vorhandenen Unterernährung, viel zu wenig zu sich nahm. Wenn er wieder zu viel an seine Zeit als Sklave dachte, oder daran, wie sehr ihm seine Familie fehlte, bekam er einfach nichts herunter.  
Trotzdem besserte sich bei diesem Versprechen die Laune des Prinzen wieder erheblich und er folgte dem anderen weitaus weniger widerwillig zurück.  
Schon allein die Aussicht, dass der Blonde ihn noch einmal mitnehmen wollte, freute ihn sehr. Früher hatte er fast immer jemanden gehabt, der Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte und er hatte das, wie er jetzt wusste, als viel zu selbstverständlich hingenommen. Heute, wo er sich selbst, nach allem was man ihm angetan hatte und all den Lügen, die er seinen Rettern bereits aufgetischt hatte, als schmutzig und praktisch wertlos betrachtete, war dies alles andere als selbstverständlich. Noch dazu war er stumm. Es musste doch unendlich langweilig sein, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen!  
Zurück in Bruchtal brachten sie beide Pferde auf die Koppel und ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben blieben sie noch eine Weile am Zaun stehen und beobachteten wie Glaur sich sofort zur Herde gesellte und ganz nahe bei Glî anfing zu grasen.  
Iûl hingegen buckelte einige Male ausgelassen und galoppierte dann mehrere Runden über die ganze Koppel, bevor auch er letztendlich im Kreise der Herde, von der er ganz zweifellos der Leithengst war, stehenblieb um zu fressen.  
Als Legolas' Blick auf seinen Begleiter fiel hatte dieser dasselbe ruhige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wie er selbst.  
"Manchmal sehe ich ihnen stundenlang zu", erklärte er mit einem leichten Grinsen als er den Blick seines Begleiters auf sich spürte.  
Das konnte der Jüngere nur allzu gut nachvollziehen, auch er hatte das gerne getan als er noch zu Hause gewesen war. Oft hatte er sich eine Standpauke von seinem Vater oder seinen älteren Brüdern anhören müssen weil er deshalb zu allen möglichen Dingen zu spät gekommen war und so einiges einfach vergessen hatte.  
Er war wirklich gern mit Glorfindel zusammen, abgesehen von den Zwillingen fühlte er sich in seiner Gegenwart am wohlsten. Sie hatten sehr viel gemeinsam und bei ihm hatte Legolas weniger das Gefühl, ihm zur Last zu fallen.  
"So", unterbrach der Blonde nun seine Gedanken und schien dazu anzusetzen, ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern zu legen, ließ es dann jedoch, wohlwissend, dass Berührungen ihm noch immer mehr als unangenehm waren.  
In solchen Momenten fragte sich Legolas immer wieder, was nur mit ihm los war. Warum fürchtete er die Berührung anderer Elben? Warum konnte er es nicht ertragen, wenn man ihn anfassen wollte? Schließlich hatte er nicht Maran vor sich, sondern Leute, die es lediglich gut mit ihm meinten!  
Und obwohl er das vom Verstand her nur zu gut wusste, zog sich sein Herz doch bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung zusammen nur um dann anzufangen, wie wild zu schlagen, falls diese nicht sofort abgebrochen wurde. Und dann stieg die Panik in ihm hoch, ein Gefühl, gegen das er völlig machtlos war, so sehr er es auch unterdrücken wollte.

"Lass uns reingehen", unterbrach Glorfindel seine Gedanken. "Das Essen ist sicherlich gleich fertig und ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich hungrig."  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war Legolas das selbst auch, wahrscheinlich lag das an der Aktivität an der frischen Luft, die ihm sehr gut getan hatte.  
An diesem Tag aß er auch mal wieder um einiges mehr als er das in den letzten Tagen getan hatte und das fiel auch seinen Gastgebern positiv auf.  
Wie immer versuchten sie ihn in die Gespräche miteinzubeziehen, soweit das eben ging, wenn man bedachte, dass er nicht reden konnte, außerdem lobte Elrond ihn dafür, dass er wieder einmal eine gesunde Menge zu sich nahm.  
So schön es auch war, dass sie sich solche Mühe mit ihm gaben, irgendwann wurde ihm diese Aufmerksamkeit wie üblich einfach zu viel. Gleich nach dem Essen zog er sich daher wie so oft in Elronds private Bibliothek zurück und hoffte einfach, dass man ihm das nicht allzu übel nahm.  
Hier war er oft, wenn er einfach nur seine Ruhe wollte. Im Gegensatz zur allgemein zugänglichen Bibliothek Bruchtals kamen hier nur Elronds Familie, Erestor und Glorfindel her. Von Elrond und seiner Familie wusste er, dass es äußerst unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie am frühen Nachmittag in die Bibliothek kommen würden, Erestor, der diese Räumlichkeiten wohl am meisten nutzte, arbeitete um diese Zeit mit seinem Herrn in dessen Arbeitszimmer und Glorfindel kam sowieso nur ab und zu her um sich ein Buch zu holen, lange hielt er sich dabei nie auf.  
Daher konnte Legolas sich auch ziemlich sicher sein, dass er hier eine Weile ungestört sein würde.  
Und doch ging er kein Risiko ein. Wie üblich nahm er sich zwei Bücher und zog sich damit in eine Ecke zurück, die man vom Eingang aus nicht sofort einsehen konnte.  
Das eine Buch hatte er zum Lesen dabei, das andere beinhaltete hauptsächlich Zeichnungen und Karten. Wenn wider Erwartens mal jemand hereinkam stellte er das Buch, das er gerade las, schnell weg und nahm das zur Hand, welches ihm als Vorwand diente, hier zu sein.  
Natürlich hätte er einfach ein Buch mit in sein Zimmer nehmen können, aber er hatte Bibliotheken schon als Kind geliebt. Stundenlang hatte er in der seines Vater gesessen und gelesen, oft in Thranduils Gegenwart, denn diese Vorliebe hatten die beiden gemeinsam gehabt, wobei seine Brüder daran wenig fanden. Aber Legolas liebte es inmitten von hunderten von Büchern zu sitzen, alte sowie neue, die in Regalen standen, welche bis zur Decke reichten. Es war stets ruhig und wenn doch mal jemand einige Worte mit einem anderen austauschte, waren die Stimmen immer gesenkt.  
Da er diese Atmosphäre dem Lesen in seinem Zimmer bei Weitem vorzog und das Risiko als relativ gering einschätzte kam er fast täglich her.  
Diesmal hatte er ein Buch gefunden, das von der Geschichte Mittelerdes erzählte, ein Thema das ihn schon immer interessiert hatte. Schon bald kam er zu der Geschichte Orophers, seines Großvaters, der im Ringkrieg gefallen war. Sein Vater Thranduil hatte die Thronfolge übernommen und war mit seinem Volk nach Düsterwald zurückgekehrt, wo er bis heute lebte. Es war alles recht ausführlich und so wurden auch Legolas' längst verstorbene Mutter und seine älteren Brüder nicht übergangen, um von ihm zu berichten war das Buch allerdings nicht aktuell genug. Natürlich wusste er das alles, und doch konnte er sich nicht davon losreißen, wobei noch hinzu kam, dass es Abbildungen gab. Detailgetreue Zeichnunge von Düsterwald und ... seinem Vater.  
Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er die Zeichnung anstarrte, wobei ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Seit diesen verhängnisvollen Tag war dies das erste Mal, dass er Thranduils Gesicht sah und das Bild war so unglaublich gut getroffen. Selbst der Ausdruck seiner Augen war genau so, wie Legolas ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Langsam lies er seine Finger über die Konturen gleiten, stellte sich vor, wie sich dieses streng aussehende Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzogen hatte, das meist einen seiner Söhne gegolten hatte. Obwohl so viele Jahre vergangen waren erinnerte sich der Prinz noch ganz genau an die Stimme seines Vaters, wie er seinen Namen rief, ihn lobte oder ausschimpfte. Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, das noch einmal erleben zu dürfen. Nur noch einmal ...  
Völlig vertieft in seine Erinnerung hatte er die Zeit völlig vergessen. Es musste mindestens eine Stunde vergangen sein, wenn nicht noch viel mehr, denn plötzlich hörte er wie sich die schwere Eichentür öffnete und jemand eintrat.  
In dem Moment wusste er gar nicht, was er zuerst tun sollte, es war als hätte ihn jemand aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. Hastig wischte er sich die Tränen weg, klappte das Buch zu und ... Zu spät!  
Da stand schon Erestor vor ihm und da er wie es schien fast jedes Buch kannte, das sich hier in diesen Räumen befand - und das war schon eine Kunst - erkannte er offenbar sofort, dass es sich bei diesem Buch nicht um ein Werk handelte, dass auch interessant sein konnte, wenn man des Lesens nicht mächtig war.

Nachdem er wie immer seinen Pflichten als Elronds Berater gewissenhaft nachgekommen war, hatte Erestor sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek gemacht, wo er am späten Nachmittag oder am Abend gerne hinkam um sich zu entspannen. An diesem Tag hatte es außergewöhnlich wenig zu tun gegeben, weshalb Elrond ihn recht früh hatte gehen lassen.  
Zu seiner Überraschung traf er dort Sairin an, der sich zwar ab und zu hier aufhielt, aber nur sehr selten noch so spät. Als er sich ihm näherte hörte der Dunkelhaarige, wie ein Buch zugeklappt wurde.  
Als er sah, um welchen Titel es sich dabei handelte, wurde seine Überraschung nur noch größer.  
Es handelte sich mehr oder weniger um ein Geschichtsbuch, das aber in einem spannenden Erzählstil geschrieben worden war, die Fakten und Details dabei aber nicht außer Acht ließ, Erestor las selbst gerne immer wieder darin.  
Aber genau darin lag das Problem.  
Erestor kannte das Buch ziemlich gut und es enthielt nur einige wenige Zeichnungen und für jemanden wie Sairin, der das Lesen nie gelernt hatte, war es im Grunde komplett uninteressant. Und warum hatte er es so hektisch zugeklappt, nur weil jemand hereingekommen war?  
So sehr er sich auch bemühte, dem Berater fiel nur eine logische Erklärung für dieses Verhalten ein: Sairin konnte lesen, und somit höchstwahrscheinlich auch schreiben, wollte aber nicht, dass irgendjemand das wusste. Warum verheimlichte er ihnen so etwas? Dafür bestand doch gar kein Grund.  
Lange sah er den jungen Elben vor ihm einfach nur an, versuchte etwas aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen, seinem Blick irgendwelche Informationen zu entnehmen, was sich jedoch als unmöglich herausstellte, denn alles was er sah, waren große blaugrüne Augen, die ihn verunsichert ansahen.  
Kurzentschlossen wandte Erestor sich ab, ging zu dem Schreibtisch, der sich am anderen Ende des Raums befand und den er oft nutzte um alte Schriften zu kopieren, und nahm ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder, die er Sairin brachte und hinhielt.  
"So, und jetzt schreibst du mir auf, was das alles soll. Wenn du lesen gelernt hast, hast du doch sicher auch schreiben gelernt, oder?" Seine Stimme war vielleicht etwas strenger als beabsichtigt, aber er kam sich doch ein wenig hintergangen vor. Schließlich hatten sie viel für den Jungen getan, zumindest Ehrlichkeit war er ihnen seiner Meinung nach schuldig.

Legolas merkte sehr wohl, dass sein Gegenüber aufgebracht war und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Im Gegenteil, er hatte jedes Recht dazu. Und er würde nicht der einzige sein, sobald die anderen es erfuhren.  
Dumm genug um anzunehmen, dass er ihm in dieser Hinsicht weiter etwas vormachen können würde war Legolas nicht. Aber die ganze Wahrheit konnte er auch nicht preisgeben. Was sollte er also tun?  
Zögernd nahm er erst einmal das Pergament und die Feder entgegen. Etwas unsicher schrieb er die ersten Worte, wobei seine Schrift noch ein wenig krakelig aussah, was einfach daher rührte, dass er seit so vielen Jahren nicht geschrieben hatte. 'Es tut mir leid.' Das war alles ... Zumindest für's Erste, und zumindest das war noch nicht gelogen.  
Erestor las die Worte, schien auch die Ehrlichkeit darin zu erkennen, und seufzte leise. "Gut ... Was sollte das also? Warum hast du uns verheimlich, dass du schreiben und lesen kannst? Es hätte einiges erleichtert, meinst du nicht?"  
Die nächsten Worte wählte Legolas mit Bedacht. Er hatte beschlossen, zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit preiszugeben, allerdings musste er aufpassen, dass er dabei nicht unvorsichtig wurde. 'Ich hatte Angst, darüber zu erzählen, was mir passiert ist. Es fällt mir bereits schwer, darüber nachzudenken ... Ich will mich damit nicht auseinandersetzen. Ich dachte, wenn ihr wisst, dass ich schreiben kann, werdet ihr von mir verlangen, dass ich euch alles berichte.'  
Der Blick des Beraters wurde ein wenig weicher, verständnisvoller und der junge Prinz wich ihm unwillkürlich aus.  
Eins war ihm klar: Dadurch, dass er sich jetzt besser mitteilen konnte, würde er sich unwillkürlich noch mehr Lügen ausdenken müssen.  
"Wir werden gar nichts von dir verlangen, Sairin." Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte Erestor den Kopf. "Wie heißt du eigentlich wirklich?"  
'Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern.' Und schon hatte er die erste Lüge erzählt. 'Ich war noch sehr klein, als ich von menschlichen Sklavenhändlern entführt wurde, zwar gab es dort anfangs noch einen Elben, der mir das Schreiben beigebracht hat, aber der wusste meinen Namen auch nicht.'  
"Anfangs? Er lebt also nicht mehr dort?"  
'Nein ... Eines Tages war er weg, ich war noch immer sehr jung. Ich weiß nicht, ob er tot ist oder fliehen konnte.' Schon wieder eine Lüge, aber irgendwie musste er ja erklären, dass er sich nicht an seine Namen erinnern konnte und und trotzdem die Schrift und Sprache seines Volkes beherrschte. Dabei wollte er aber möglichst wenig genaue Informationen geben, damit es nicht allzu leicht nachweisbar wäre, dass er diese ganze Geschichte lediglich erfunden hatte.  
Betroffen sah Erestor ihn an, in seinem Blick erkannte der Prinz Trauer, Mitgefühl und Verständnis.  
Alles Gefühle, deren er nicht mehr würdig war.  
"Und ... warst du schon immer stumm? Und was ist mit deiner Familie?"  
Ein kurzes Zögern nur, jetzt gab es kein zurück. 'Ja, ich bin stumm solange ich denken kann. Man hat mir erzählt, dass es von Geburt an so war. Vor der Entführung hatte ich nur meine Eltern und die sind getötet worden. Wir lebten in Düsterwald und soweit ich weiß haben diese Menschen es wie einen Orkangriff aussehen lassen.' Das war glaubwürdig genug, schließlich wimmelte es in seiner Heimat nur so von gefährlichen Gestalten. Trotzdem wurde ihm regelrecht schlecht als er seine eigenen Worte vor sich niedergeschrieben sah in seiner Handschrift, die fließender geworden war, mit jedem Wort das er geschrieben hatte, und nun schon fast wieder so aussah wie früher. Damit hatte er seinen Vater und seine Brüder endgültig verleugnet. Ja, er hatte sogar behauptet, seine Familie sei tot. Wie tief war er nur gesunken?  
Ohne es zu merken flossen ihm Tränen aus den Augen. Erestor, der noch immer neben ihm stand, musste natürlich annehmen, dass diese Tränen von den Erinnerungen herrührten, die er gerade wieder hatte aufleben lassen. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er ihn weinen sah, zwar war Legolas klar, dass er oft traurig oder gar abwesend wirken musste, aber geweint hatte er vor den anderen bisher noch nicht.  
Der ältere Elb ging vor seinem Stuhl in die Knie und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf die von Legolas, nur ganz leicht um ihn nicht zu verschrecken. "Schon gut", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. "Es tut mir leid, was du durchmachen musstest und was deiner Familie passiert ist, aber du bist jetzt in Sicherheit."  
Mit diesen Worten und vielen anderen, die noch darauf folgten, versuchte er den Jüngeren zu trösten ... Und bei jedem Wort fühlte Legolas sich elender.

- Wird fortgesetzt -


	5. Kapitel 4

Vorwort: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, irgendwie hat mein PC Probleme mit der Seite (und noch ein paar anderen) gehabt, jetzt war mein Onkel da, hat irgendwas dran gemacht und schon geht's wieder (; Positive Nachricht: Die Story ist fertig und ich werde jetzt alle paar Tage ein Kapitel hochladen, außerdem fange ich jetzt eine "Fluch der Karibik" FF an, von der das 1. Kapitel auch bald hochgeladen wird. Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch Interesse an "Shame" und wünsche euch viel Spaß!

4. Kapitel

Den ganzen Tag hatte der König Düsterwalds damit verbracht zu arbeiten. Als irgendwann nichts mehr übrig gewesen war, das er hätte tun können, hatte er sich die Belange seines Volkes angehört, wobei er viel mehr Audienzen gewährt hatte, als es normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre. Erst spät abends beendete er diesen sinnlosen Versuch, nicht nachdenken zu müssen, sich auf alles zu konzentrieren, nur nicht darauf, dass er und seine Familie, wenn es auf der Welt nur ein klein wenig Gerechtigkeit gegeben hätte, heute den Geburtstag seines jüngsten Sohnes hätten feiern müssen.  
Ja, sinnlos war das richtige Wort für diese Farce, die er jedes Jahr auf's Neue veranstaltete, denn so viel er auch arbeitete, so viele Elben er auch empfing, seine Gedanken waren doch nur nur bei seinem Kind, das nun schon seit 129 Jahren verschwunden war.  
In all diesen Jahren war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er sich nicht gefragt hätte, wie es ihm wohl ging, aber an diesem Tag war es jedes Mal am schlimmsten. Ständig hatte er Legolas' Gesicht vor Augen, gerade so als hätte er es erst am Tag zuvor noch gesehen, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Es kam ihm so vor, als müsse er nur in sein Zimmer gehen - das sich seit seinem Verschwinden nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte, selbst das Bett wurde noch regelmäßig frisch bezogen - um ihn dort vorzufinden; oder in die Bibliothek, wo sie so oft in schweigender Eintracht zusammen gesessen hatten. Eine Beschäftigung, für die sich seine beiden anderen Söhne nicht im Geringsten begeistern konnten.  
Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er der einzige war, der noch daran glaubte, dass Legolas noch am Leben war. Alle anderen schienen die Hoffnung schon längst aufgegeben zu haben, selbst seine beiden älteren Söhne. Und Thranduil konnte es ihnen nicht einmal übel nehmen. Nach so langer Zeit bestand nun einmal kaum noch Hoffnung ...  
Nur ein Narr konnte noch annehmen, dass sich alles irgendwie noch zum Guten wenden würde.  
Und trotzdem ... als Vater spürte er doch, dass sein Sohn noch am Leben war. Jahrelang hatte er ihn Nacht für Nacht im Traum gesehen, hatte seine Stimme gehört, die ihn Hilfe angefleht hatte, und diese Träume hätten ihm fast den Verstand geraubt.  
Die Träume waren mit der Zeit vergangen, nicht aber dieses sichere Gefühl, dass Legolas noch irgendwo am Leben war und ihn brauchte.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und obwohl es alles andere als empfehlenswert war, sich hier im Düsterwald um diese Zeit noch draußen aufzuhalten, streifte Thranduil ziellos durch die Schatten, die die Bäume im fahlen Licht des Vollmonds warfen. Irgendwo huschte etwas großes ziemlich schnell durch das Unterholz. Zweifellos eine der zahlreichen Spinnen, aber offenbar hatte er von ihr nichts zu befürchten, da sie sich nicht in seine Richtung bewegte und bald war es auch wieder still. Lediglich ein paar Eulen waren in den Baumwipfeln zu hören.  
Früher hatten sie um diese Zeit noch zusammen gesessen um ein abendliches Festmahl zu Ehren seines Sohnes zu genießen. Der König erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an den letzten Geburtstag, den der Prinz im Kreise seiner Familie verbracht hatte.  
An diesem Tag hatte er sich vor Gratulationen gar nicht mehr retten können, denn er war sowohl beim Volk als auch beim Hofstaat sehr beliebt gewesen. Seine natürliche Offenheit, die keinen standesbedingten Unterschied gekannt hatte, und sein wunderschönes Lächeln hatte niemanden, der ihn einmal, wenn auch nur kurz, persönlich getroffen hatte, kalt gelassen.  
Trotz seiner jungen Jahre hatte er schon zahlreiche Verehrerinnen gehabt, obwohl er für eine richtige Beziehung natürlich noch nicht reif gewesen war. Normalerweise dachten Elben erst mit 80 oder sogar erst mit 100 Jahren an so etwas und Legolas war mit seinen 34 Jahren noch längst nicht alt genug dafür gewesen, auch wenn er sich durchaus geschmeichelt gefühlt hatte und die meist selbst noch recht jungen Mädchen immer höflich behandelt hatte.  
Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen des Königs, wenn er daran dachte, wie Legolas völlig aufgelöst zu ihm gekommen war, weil eines der Mädchen in Tränen ausgebrochen war, weil er nicht hatte mit ihr essen wollen. Er hatte sich die Gefühle anderer stets zu Herzen genommen, manchmal sogar etwas zu sehr.  
Plötzlich wurde Thranduil durch ein Rascheln hinter sich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Er fuhr herum, zog noch in der Bewegung sein Schwert und ... ließ es wieder sinken.  
Hinter ihm stand sein ältester Sohn, Lainir, der sich wohl Sorgen gemacht hatte und ihm daher gefolgt war. Eigentlich hatte er damit rechnen müssen, dass er auftauchen würde. Lainir besaß alle guten Eigenschaften, die ein zukünftiger König haben sollte, bei ihm würde Thranduil, falls es denn zu dem Tag kommen würde, was bei Elben lange nicht so selbstverständlich war wie bei Menschen, sein Volk in den besten Händen wissen. Er war gerecht, verantwortungs- und pflichtbewusst, verständnisvoll und durchaus auch sehr gütig und liebevoll, auch wenn er dies nicht so offen zeigte wie seine Brü ... wie sein Bruder.  
"Ada, du solltest nach Hause kommen. Wenn wir uns um diese Zeit grundlos hier herumtreiben würden, könnten wir uns von dir eine Standpauke anhören", fügte er mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns hinzu, allerdings blieb es bei dem Versuch. Thranduil wusste sehr wohl, dass es seinen Söhnen gerade an Legolas' Geburtstag auch nicht viel besser ging als ihrem Vater und es tat ihm leid, es ihnen noch schwerer zu machen als es sowieso schon war. An allen anderen Tagen versuchte er sich ihnen und seinem Volk zuliebe möglichst zusammenzureißen und halbwegs normal zu leben, was ihm mit der Zeit auch immer besser gelungen war, aber an diesem Tag war das einfach nicht möglich.  
Das Schlimmste an all dem war, dass es nie zu einem wirklichen Abschluss gekommen war. Wäre Legolas nachweislich umgekommen, hätte Thranduil seine Leiche sehen können, wie damals bei seiner Frau, hätte er es vielleicht mit der Zeit verarbeiten und sich damit abfinden können, dass ihm nur noch die Erinnerung an seinen Jüngsten blieb. Solange er jedoch glaubte, dass er noch lebte, solange auch nur die geringste Hoffnung bestand, würde er nie zur Ruhe kommen.  
"Schon gut", meinte er endlich und legte Lainir, der es schließlich nur gut meinte, eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Du hast Recht, lass uns zurückgehen."  
Langsam gingen sie nebeneinander her, schweigend.  
Es war eiskalt in dieser Nacht, es war noch immer Winter, wenn es auch langsam auf den Frühling zuging.  
Als sie schon fast wieder im Warmen waren durchbrach Thranduil die Stille wieder. "Weißt du noch, wie Legolas sich als er noch klein war immer beschwert hat, dass er der einzige von euch dreien ist, der im Winter Geburtstag hat?"  
Wieder wirkte das Lächeln auf Lainirs Lippen fast ein wenig gezwungen, von Anfang an war es ihm an schwersten gefallen über seinen kleinen Bruder zu reden, was nicht hieß, dass ihm das Geschehene am wenigsten zu Herzen gegangen war. "Natürlich, wie könnte ich das vergessen?"  
Endlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel, wo Thranduils zweitjüngster Sohn Tûron bereits am Tor auf sie wartete. "Alles in Ordnung, Ada?" Besorgt betrachtete er seinen Vater, dem es aufrichtigst leid tat, seinen beiden ihm noch verbleibenden Kindern solche Sorgen zu bereiten.  
"Ja, Tûron, es ist alles in Ordnung. Verzeih, dass ich so lange weggeblieben bin." Zusammen mit den beiden Prinzen betrat Thranduil seine Hallen und ohne einen Ton diesbezüglich miteinander abzusprechen zogen sie sich alle in die privaten Räumlichkeiten des Sindar - Königs zurück, wo sie noch mehrere Stunden zusammensaßen und sich mit Gesprächen und einer Partie Schach, die wie üblich zwischen Lainir und Thranduil stattfand, ablenkten.  
Lainir war dann auch derjenige, der sich als erster zurückzog.

Seufzend ließ der Kronprinz Düsterwalds sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke.  
Er hasste diesen Tag.  
Er hasste es seinen Vater, der es nach langer Zeit endlich geschafft hatte, sich halbwegs zu fangen, so leiden zu sehen, und er hasste es selbst wieder an Zeiten erinnert zu werden, als noch alles in Ordnung gewesen war.  
Und er hasste sich selbst für diese Gedanken.  
Sein Bruder hatte es schließlich verdient, dass man ihn in guter Erinnerung behielt. Aber ... mussten diese Erinnerungen immer so schmerzhaft sein? Hätte Legolas wirklich gewollt, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihn dachten, traurig waren? So oft hatten sie mit ihm gelacht, warum war es ihnen jetzt unmöglich, auch nur zu lächeln, wenn sie an diese Momente dachten?  
Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater glaubte er nicht, dass sein kleiner Bruder noch lebte, diese Hoffnung hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Gleich nach seinem Verschwinden hatte der König Reiter in alle Himmelsrichtungen ausgesandt, als sie ihn nach gründlicher Suche in Düsterwald nicht gefunden hatten. Thranduil selbst war nach Bruchtal und Lothlòrien geritten und hatte die dort lebenden Noldor - Elben um Hilfe bei der Suche gebeten, was ihn sicher einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte. Aber gezögert hatte er keinen Moment.  
Nun, wenn Legolas' Verschwinden eine gute Seite hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass sich das Verhältnis zu Lòrien und vor allem zu Bruchtal erheblich verbessert hatte. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass Thranduil sich mit Elrond angefreundet hatte, und das wollte schon etwas heißen, wenn man bedachte, dass der Herr Bruchtals sonst immer nur als "nichtsnutziger Halbelb" bezeichnet worden war.  
Doch trotz aller Unterstützung war man nicht in der Lage gewesen, auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis über das Verbleiben des jüngsten Prinzen Düsterwalds herauszufinden.  
Wenn Lainir ehrlich zu sich selbst war, glaubte er nicht einmal, dass sein Bruder das Gebiet Düsterwalds überhaupt verlassen hatte. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass er von einer Spinne oder von Orks überrascht worden war und ... diese Bestien einfach nichts übrig gelassen hatten, was man noch hätte finden können.  
Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanke.  
Denn wenn dies wirklich der Fall war ...  
Dann war es seine Schuld.

Es waren jetzt schon fast drei Monate vergangen seit er die Tore Bruchtals das erst Mal, zusammen mit Glorfindel auf dessen Pferd sitzend, überschritten hatte.  
Damals war er in einem erbärmlichen Zustand gewesen.  
Mittlerweile waren die meisten körperlichen Spuren, die von seiner Zeit in menschlicher Gefangenschaft gezeugt hatten, verblasst, nur einige, seiner Ansicht nach ziemlich hässliche, Narben auf seinem Oberkörper waren geblieben. Elrond hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, dass sie erst weggehen würden, wenn seine Seele ebenfalls geheilt sei.  
Also nie ...  
Wie sollte er je vergessen, was man ihm angetan hatte? Wie sollte er je wieder wirklich glücklich sein?  
Sicher, es ging ihm besser als noch vor drei Monaten. Er verbrachte viel Zeit damit, mit Glorfindel ausreiten zu gehen oder mit ihm Schach zu spielen, was er auch häufig mit Erestor oder Elrond tat. Celebrian behandelte ihn als gehöre er zur Familie, Elrond ebenso. Mehrmals pro Woche saß er stundenlang mit Erestor in der Bibliothek, wobei jeder in sein eigenes Buch vertieft war - jedoch erinnerten solche Momente in jedes Mal an die Zeit, in der er mit seinem Vater das selbe getan hatte, jedes einzelne Mal musste er daran denken und es wollte einfach nicht weniger schmerzhaft werden.  
Das Vertrauen, das er seinen Helfern gegenüber hatte, war von Tag zu Tag gewachsen und mittlerweile fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart sicher und auch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt wohl, obwohl er Berührungen noch immer nicht ertragen konnte, noch immer schlief er mit geschlossenen Augen und noch immer wachte er nachts schweißgebadet auf, weil er Marans widerliches Gesicht ganz nahe bei seinem gesehen hatte, seine rauen Hände auf seinem nackten Oberkörper gespürt hatte.  
Zwar hatte er Elrond einmal halbwegs detailliert aufgeschrieben, was er bei seinen "Besitzern" hatte durchmachen müssen, aber die Vergewaltigungen hatte er weggelassen. Um das niederzuschreiben war die Scham einfach noch viel zu groß gewesen.  
Seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen hatte er auch noch nicht wiedergefunden und im Grunde wollte er es auch gar nicht. Um seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten hatte er so schon genug lügen müssen, seine ganze Existenz hier war auf Lügen aufgebaut, da konnte es ja eigentlich nur noch schlimmer werden, wenn er erst wieder reden konnte.  
Trotz all dieser Probleme gab es Tage, in denen er es halbwegs schaffte alles zu verdrängen und die Zeit mit seinen neuen Freunden zu genießen.  
Heute war dies jedoch nicht der Fall.  
Es war kein normaler Tag wie jeder andere, sondern sein Geburtstag.  
Natürlich durfte das keiner wissen, da er sich damit praktisch als Legolas zu erkennen gegeben hätte.  
Nach dem Mittagessen hatte er sich in sein durchaus großzügiges Zimmer zurückgezogen, wo er nun auf dem großen, weichen Himmelbett lag und den Kopf zum Fenster gedreht hatte.  
Draußen schneite es wieder, obwohl es schon Ende Februar war. Nachdem es am Morgen schon fast einen Schneesturm gegeben hatte, tänzelten jetzt nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Flocken in Richtung Erde. Am Fenster hatten sich Eisblumen gebildet und alles war weiß. Die kahlen Bäume, die Gebäude und der Boden. Eigentlich ein schöner Anblick. Besonders wenn man ihn wie Legolas in einem warmen Zimmer genießen konnte, in dessen Kamin ein Feuer brannte.  
Von genießen konnte jedoch unter diesen Umständen nicht die Rede sein.  
Seine Gedanken waren einzig und allein bei seiner Familie, bei früheren Geburtstagen, die er noch mit ihnen hatte feiern dürfen. Ob sie heute wohl auch an ihn dachten? Ob sie sich fragten, wo er war und was er gerade tat?  
Unsinn.  
Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie nicht einmal, dass er noch am Leben war.  
Plötzlich riss ihn ein Klopfen aus seinem Gedanken. Er setzte sich auf und wartete darauf, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde, schließlich war allgemein bekannt, dass er niemanden hereinbitten konnte.

"Weißt du wo Sairin ist?" Erwartungsvoll sah Glorfindel die Frau seines Herrn und Freundes an.  
An diesem Tag gab es nicht viel zu tun und da hatte er gedacht, dass sie vielleicht einen kleinen Ausritt durch den Schnee unternehmen konnten. Sicherlich würde der jüngere Elb heute seine helle Freude an Iûl haben, denn bei Schnee wurde der Hengst immer besonders übermütig. Wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren überließ Glorfindel ihm fast immer sein Pferd, nur manchmal ritt Sairin Elronds oder Erestors Stute.  
Und das obwohl Iûl sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, wann der junge Elb sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte und da war es dann auch mit der Schonzeit vorbei gewesen. Er hatte sich zwar nicht gegen ihn als Reiter gewehrt, wie er es bei jedem anderen tat, dafür hatte er sich verhalten, wie er sich auch bei Glorfindel verhielt, temperamentvoll und oft auch ziemlich übermütig. Sairin jedoch schien das nichts auszumachen, wie sein bei Weitem älterer Freund auch, genoss er das offenbar sogar und hatte Spaß daran. Schon lange plante Glorfindel, ihm sein eigenes Pferd zu schenken, aber da er in dieser Hinsicht offenbar dieselbe Vorliebe hegte, wie er selbst, war dies gar nicht so einfach. Die meisten Pferde, die von den Elben gezüchtet worden waren sehr sanfte, ruhige Tiere, was nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht schnell und nervenstark waren, wenn es nötig wurde; aber unter diesen Voraussetzungen war es sehr schwierig, ein Pferd zu finden, das Iûl ähnlich war.  
Vor einigen Tagen war er endlich erfolgreich gewesen. Allerdings war er nun noch damit beschäftigt, den Händler vom Verkauf zu überzeugen, denn eigentlich wollte dieser den Hengst zu Zuchtzwecken selbst behalten.  
Aber er würde ihn schon noch rumkriegen, davon war er fest überzeugt.  
"Nicht wirklich", antwortete Celebrian auf seine Frage, wobei sie sich mit einer Hand ihr hellblaues Seidenkleid glatt strich. Sie war gerade selbst mit einer Suche beschäftigt, und zwar mit der nach ihren beiden Söhnen. "Aber nach dem Essen ist er glaube ich in sein Zimmer gegangen, versuch's doch mal da."  
"Danke!"  
Er hatte sich schon umgedreht und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als er noch einmal zurückgerufen wurde. "Warte mal! Falls dir die Zwillinge zufällig über den Weg laufen sollten, schick sie bitte zu mir."  
Bei diese Bitte konnte Glorfindel sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Natürlich, kein Problem", meinte er schnell und beeilte sich, zu Sairins Zimmer zu kommen. Dass er auf dem Weg die Zwillinge treffen würde, bezweifelte er jedoch stark. Schließlich hatte er sie vorhin in Richtung Küche verschwinden sehen, wobei sie irgendetwas von Süßigkeiten klauen gemurmelt hatten. Als sie gemerkt hatten, dass Glorfindel es bemerkt hatte, hatte der Blonde ihnen hoch und heilig versprechen müssen, nichts zu verraten.

Wie immer klopfte er aus Respekt vor der Privatssphäre des anderen deutlich an die Tür und wartete dann eine angemessene Zeit bevor er diese öffnete.  
Als er das Zimmer betrat saß Sairin auf seinem Bett und sah ihn mit seinen wunderschönen Augen fragend an. Lächelnd näherte sich der ältere Elb und ließ sich ebenfalls auf die weiche Matratze nieder. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausreiten möchtest. Iûl liebt Schnee, mal sehen, ob du danach auch noch so begeistert von seinem Temperament bist." Vor einigen Tagen wäre sogar Glorfindel selbst um ein Haar abgeworfen worden, so aufgedreht war das Tier gewesen, wirklich Sorgen machte er sich allerdings nicht, denn sein junger Freund war ein ausgezeichneter Reiter.  
Zu der Überraschung des Älteren bestand die Antwort jedoch aus einem leichten Kopfschütteln. In den ganzen drei Monaten, in denen Sairin nun schon hier war, hatte er nicht einmal einen Ausritt abgelehnt. Jetzt erst bemerkte Glorfindel den traurig - abwesenden Blick in den Augen seines Freundes.  
"Was ist denn mit dir?" Fragte er besorgt. "Ich meine, es ist ja in Ordnung, wenn du keine Lust hast, aber du wirkst so bedrückt." Er stand auf, ging zu Sairins Schreibtisch hinüber, wo er nach Schreibsachen suchte. Schnell wurde er fündig und gab sie dem jüngeren Elben bestimmt in die Hand. "So, und jetzt erzählst du mir, was los ist."  
Zwar war ihm klar, dass der andere noch lange nicht darüber hinweg war, was er durchgemacht hatte, bevor er nach Bruchtal gekommen war, aber so ... extrem deprimiert ... hatte er ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es kam oft vor, dass er sich mal zurückzog oder nachdenklich wirkte, aber diesmal war irgendetwas anders. Zwar konnte Glorfindel nicht genau sagen, woran es lag, eigentlich war es nur so ein Gefühl, trotzdem zweifelte er nicht wirklich an seiner Vermutung. Außerdem hatte er seinen Gefühlen bisher eigentlich immer trauen können.  
Als Sairin einfach nur auf das Pergament vor ihm starrte, startete er noch einen Versuch. Vielleicht ein wenig unfair, aber manchmal waren auch solche Methoden nötig und gerechtfertigt - und Glorfindel hoffte zumindest, dass dies eine solche Situation war. "Was ist denn, ich dachte du vertraust mir?"

Ohne sonst groß zu reagieren nahm Legolas das Pergament und den edlen Federhalter, den Elrond ihm erst vor kurzem geschenkt hatte, entgegen. Es war nicht so, dass er Glorfindel nicht antworten wollte, nur kommunizierte er sehr ungern mit den anderen, wenn es darum ging, dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Da er die Wahrheit ja nicht erzählen durfte, war er in solchen Situationen immer und immer wieder gezwungen, neue Lügen zu erfinden - wofür er sich jedes Mal mehr hasste.  
Gerade weil alle hier so nett zu ihm waren und sich so um ihn bemühten, gab es nichts schlimmeres für ihn, als dass er nicht einmal ehrlich zu ihnen sein konnte.  
Gerade deswegen schlug Glorfindels Masche sofort an.  
Natürlich vertraute er ihm, nicht einmal zu Hause in Düsterwald hatte er einen Freund gehabt, dem er so nahe gestanden hatte, wie Glorfindel. Und das obwohl sie sich erst seit so kurzer Zeit kannten und der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen doch enorm war. Schon allein deshalb hatte Legolas damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere schnell das Interesse daran verlieren würde, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Was wollte jemand wie Glorfindel auch von ihm?  
Er war ein großer Krieger, hatte siegreich gegen Balrogs gekämpft, die Blütezeit und den Fall Gondolins miterlebt und außer ihm gab es auch nur zwei Personen, die aus Mandos' Hallen zurückgekehrt waren und diese waren längst dorthin zurückgekehrt. War es da nicht normal, dass die Gesellschaft eines noch nicht mal 200-Jährigen und noch dazu stummen ehemaligen Sklaven langweilig für ihn war?  
Wenn dies jedoch der Fall war, ließ er sich das nie anmerken. Außerdem verbrachte er immerhin einen beträchtlichen Teil seiner Freizeit mit ihm. Ob die beiden nun ausritten, Schach spielten oder ob Glorfindel ihm Geschichten aus Gondolin erzählte, die er so gerne hörte, nie wirkte er genervt oder gelangweilt, im Gegenteil.  
Und dafür hätte Legolas nicht dankbarer sein können.  
Zwar hatte er in Düsterwald auch Freunde gehabt, aber da er auch deren Prinz gewesen war, hatten die meisten doch immer ein wenig Abstand gehalten und waren in seiner Gegenwart nie wirklich offen gewesen, weswegen er auch die meiste Zeit mit seinen Brüdern oder seinem Vater verbracht hatte.  
Wenn man es so sah, hatte er hier also seine ersten richtigen Freunde gefunden.  
Nur musste er dabei immer mit dem Wissen leben, dass diese Freunde wohl nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen würden, falls sie jemals von all den Lügen erfahren würden, die er ihnen praktisch von Anfang an erzählt hatte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war, mit nach Bruchtal zu kommen.  
Endlich fasste er sich ein Herz und begann zu schreiben. 'Natürlich vertraue ich dir.'  
Als Belohnung schenkte Glorfindel ihm ein warmes Lächeln. "Das freut mich wirklich. Erzählst du mir auch, was du hast?"  
Wieder ein Zögern. Nein, er wollte ihn nicht schon wieder anlügen. 'Sei bitte nicht böse, aber ich möchte lieber nicht.'  
"Das ist natürlich deine Entscheidung. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es dir vielleicht helfen würde, wenn du deine Gefühle mehr mit uns teilen würdest."  
Ja, das würde es vielleicht, aber das konnte er nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde Glorfindel sich schon angewidert abwenden, wenn er nur das mit der Vergewaltigung gewusst hätte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm zwar, dass dem nicht so war, dass Glorfindel nicht der Typ für so etwas war, genauso wenig wie sein Vater oder seine Brüder, aber trotzdem konnte er es nicht über sich bringen, sich irgendjemanden anzuvertrauen. Die Angst vor der damit verbundenen Reaktion war einfach viel zu stark.  
'Vielleicht. Aber es ist eigentlich nichts. Ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum.' Gut, das entsprach wieder nicht der Wahrheit, aber im Vergleich zu den anderen Lügen, die er den anderen bereits erzählt hatte, war diese hier harmlos.  
"Einen Traum also?" Verständnisvoll sah sein Freund ihn an, sein Blick war voller Mitgefühl. "Von ... deiner Zeit als Sklave?"  
Diesmal machte Legolas sich nicht die Mühe, die Antwort aufzuschreiben, er nickte einfach nur. Der andere konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er fast jede Nacht tatsächlich Albträume hatten. Schreien konnte er ja nicht, wenn er aufwachte, und so hatte er sich da noch nie verraten.  
Für einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, keiner wusste, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Und dann tat Glorfindel etwas, das bisher noch nie getan hatte.

Zuerst spürte Legolas eine hauchzarte Berührung an seiner linken Schulter, dann legte der Ältere seine Hand richtig darauf, ohne ihn jedoch festzuhalten.  
Hastig sah der Prinz seinen Freund an, der zu seiner Rechten saß, und ehe er sich versah, hatte er einen Arm um ihn gelegt.  
Es war eine tröstende, beruhigende Geste, zumindest sollte sie das sein.  
Im ersten Moment jedoch glaubte Legolas, keinen Moment länger neben ihm sitzen zu können. Alles in ihm zog sich zusammen, jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Flucht, sein Atem beschleunigte sich automatisch.  
Doch dann lächelte Glorfindel ihn an, ganz sanft, und er beruhigte sich langsam wieder.  
Er war selbst überrascht, dass er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war, aber es ging.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich entspannen konnte, bis sein Atem wieder einen normalen Rhythmus angenommen hatte, aber er war nicht wie sonst in Panik ausgebrochen.  
Nun hörte er wieder Glorfindels Stimme, die allerdings von ganz weit weg zu kommen schien, fast schon unwirklich wirkte. "Ich bin immer für dich da Sairin. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen."  
Wie sehr Legolas sich wünschte, dass er ihn nur einmal bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen würde! Aber natürlich würde das nie passieren.  
Trotzdem tat es unendlich gut, diese Worte zu hören.  
Er sah zu seinem Freund auf, hoffte dass dieser die Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick erkennen würde, und dann tat er etwas, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass er nie wieder dazu in der Lage sein würde: Er lehnte sich langsam und zaghaft an den anderen Elben, wobei er seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter ruhen ließ.  
Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass es ihm gar nichts mehr ausmachte, Glorfindel so nahe zu sein, er wusste einfach, dass er von ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte.  
So saßen beide sehr lange zusammen, jedem war es zuwider, diese vertrauliche Situation zu unterbrechen und sich von dem anderen zu lösen.

Glorfindel war zutiefst berührt von dem Vertrauensbeweis, den Sairin ihm da gerade entgegenbrachte.  
Als er seinen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, hatte er mit einer heftigen Reaktion gerechnet, sogar mit einer Panikattacke, vor allem als er dann noch gespürt hatte, wie sein Freund sich zunächst verkrampft hatte. Er war schon kurz davor gewesen, den Körperkontakt wieder zu beenden, als Sairin sich endlich ein wenig beruhigen konnte. Aber als der Jüngere sich dann fast schon völlig entspannt an ihn lehnte und sogar den Kopf fast ohne weiteres Zögern an seine Schulter legte, musste Glorfindel sich schon sehr zusammenreißen um seine Überraschung und Freude nicht gleich offen zu zeigen.  
Instinktiv wusste er, dass es besser war, jetzt einfach ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und den anderen weithin sanft festzuhalten. Dabei ließ er seinen Arm die ganze Zeit ganz locker, damit bei Sairin gar nicht erst das Gefühl entstand gefangen zu sein, nicht weg zu können.  
Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie ewig so sitzen können, doch dann wurden sie zum Essen gerufen.  
Als die Mahlzeit beendet war suchte er Elrond auf um mit ihm über die Situation zu reden, da er genau wusste, dass sein Freund sich ebenso um Sairin sorgte, wie er selbst.  
Der Herr Bruchtals hatte sich gerade mit seiner Familie zurückziehen wollen als er ihn abfing.  
"Hast du einen Moment Zeit?"  
"Sicher." Glorfindel wartete bis Elrond damit fertig war, seinen Söhnen glaubhaft zu versichern, dass sie auf keinen Fall auf ihre versprochene Gute-Nachtgeschichte verzichten mussten und zog sich dann mit seinem Freund in dessen Arbeitszimmer zurück.  
"Es geht um Sairin. Er scheint unter Albträumen zu leiden, zumindest meinte er vorhin, dass er einen hatte und der hat ihn offenbar ziemlich mitgenommen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das nur ein Einzelfall war."  
Elrond nickte nachdenklich, wobei ihm eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares ins Gesicht viel. "Es war dumm nicht damit zu rechnen. Wir hätten nachts ab und zu nach ihm sehen müssen. Dass er auf solche Erlebnisse mit Albträumen reagiert, ist ja eigentlich kein Wunder."  
"Nein ... Aber ich habe irgendwie gar nicht wirklich daran gedacht, dass die Möglichkeit bestehen könnte. Ich meine ... normalerweise bekommt man ja mit, wenn jemand nachts ständig schlecht träumt, aber er kann ja nicht einmal schreien, wenn er aufwacht oder im Schlaf reden."  
"Eben. Gerade deshalb hätten wir dem mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen." Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber es bringt ja jetzt auch nichts, irgendwelchen Selbstvorwürfen nachzuhängen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, alles was wir jetzt tun können, ist es besser zu machen."  
Glorfindel nickte zustimmend. "Ja, da hast du allerdings Recht. Nur was sollen wir denn deiner Ansicht nach tun? Es ist ihm sicher nicht recht, wenn jemand sich nachts neben sein Bett setzt, und auf Dauer würde das ja auch gar nicht gehen."  
"Nein, das ist keine Lösung. Ich werde nachher erst einmal mit ihm reden. Mir wäre es ja am liebsten, wenn er von selbst zu uns kommen würde, wenn etwas ist, aber bis dahin ist es wohl noch ein weiter Weg." Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Ihnen allen war Sairin mit der Zeit sehr ans Herz gewachsen und Elrond bildete da keine Ausnahme. Es war keinesfalls die Regel, dass ein Fremder so in den engeren Familienkreis aufgenommen wurde, wie es bei Sairin der Fall gewesen war.  
Nun schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Glorfindels bisher ernstes Gesicht. "Naja, vielleicht ist der Weg gar nicht so weit wie du jetzt noch annimmst."  
Fragend sah Elrond seinen langjährigen Freund an und zog dabei interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund zu dieser Annahme oder hoffst du das nur?"  
"Nein, nein." Schnell schüttelte Glorfindel den Kopf. "Es gibt schon einen konkreten Grund. Als ich vorhin in seinem Zimmer war und er mir das mit dem Traum aufgeschrieben hat, wirkte er so bedrückt. Also hab ich einen Arm um ihn gelegt." Elrond wollte gerade etwas sagen, ihn wahrscheinlich darauf aufmerksam machen, wie unüberlegt er wieder einmal gehandelt hatte, aber der Blonde hob die Hand um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn ausreden zu lassen. "Er hat es zugelassen", fuhr er dann fort. "Und nicht nur das - er hat sich an mich gelehnt und seinen Kopf an meine Schulter gelegt. So haben wir eine ganze Weile dagesessen. Er war dabei völlig entspannt."  
Erst zeigte sich Erstaunen auf Elronds markanten, dennoch feinen Zügen, dann wurde es durch ein Lächeln ersetzt. "Das klingt doch nach einem guten Anfang."

Elrond und Glorfindel hatten noch fast eine Stunde zusammengesessen bevor sie sich schließlich eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten und ihrer Wege gegangen waren.  
Noch kehrte der Halbelb jedoch nicht zu Celebrian und seinen Kindern zurück, sondern begab sich zuerst zu Sairins Zimmer, wo er anklopfte und kurz darauf eintrat.  
Der junge Elb saß auf seinem Bett und las ein Buch, das er aber sofort zur Seite legte als Elrond eintrat. Höflich neigte er kurz den Kopf zur Begrüßung und sah den Herrn Bruchtals dann fragend an.  
"Guten Abend, ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht."  
Sofort bekam er ein bestimmtes Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.  
Dann beobachtete er wie Sairin aufstand, auf einen Stuhl an dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke deutete, sich selbst etwas zum Schreiben holte und sich dann zu Elrond, der auf dem ihm angebotenen Stuhl Platz genommen hatte, setzte.  
'Natürlich nicht. Hat Euer Besuche einen Grund?' Anfangs, kurz nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Sairin schreiben konnte, hatte seine Handschrift etwas unbeholfen gewirkt, als hätte er sie lange nicht mehr angewandt. Mittlerweile hatte er allerdings wieder etwas mehr Übung und die Schrift war fließend und sehr schön anzusehen.  
Elrond las die Zeilen und nickte zustimmend. "Ja, das hat er allerdings." Auf Sairins fragenden Blick hin fuhr er fort. "Glorfindel hat mir erzählt, dass du heute einen Albtraum hattest. Ist das häufiger der Fall?"  
Ein kurzes Zögern nur, dann schrieb er ein einziges Wort als Antwort. 'Manchmal.'  
"Warum hast du uns denn nichts erzählt?"  
'Ihr hättet doch sowieso nichts dagegen tun können und ich ...' Da hörte er auf zu schreiben als hätte er es sich anders überlegt.  
Nach kurzer Zeit sah Elrond ihn auffordernd, aber nicht streng, an. "Und was?"  
'Ich wollte euch nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen. Ihr habt doch schon so viel für mich getan.'  
Diese Worte verbunden mit dem hilflosen Ausdruck in den Augen und der der ebenfalls darin lesbaren stummen bitte, ihm nicht böse zu sein, konnten einem schon zu Herzen gehen. "Sairin, du fällst uns nicht zur Last, wir haben dich gerne hier!"  
Keine Reaktion.  
Der jüngere Elb hatte den Blick gesenkt und sah nun regungslos zu Boden. Es war unmöglich, seine Gedanken auch nur zu erahnen, selbst für jemanden, der so weise war wie Elrond.  
"Wir möchten wissen, wenn dir etwas fehlt und wir möchten für dich da sein", fuhr er eindringlich fort. "Versprichst du mir, das nächste Mal zu jemanden zu gehen, wenn du einen schlechten Traum hattest? Egal ob zu mir und Celebrian oder zu Glorfindel oder Erestor. Hauptsache, du bleibst damit nicht allein."  
'Aber Ihr könnte doch auch nichts machen. Was bringt es denn, wenn ich Euch oder sonst jemanden auch noch wecke?'  
Elrond unterdrückte nur mühsam ein resigniertes Seufzen. "Ganz einfach, du hast jemanden bei dir und musst nicht allein damit klarkommen. Und denk nicht, dass es uns stören würde, wenn du uns nachts weckst. Sairin, du bist für meine Frau und mich ... schon fast wie ein Sohn, du könntest uns gar nicht zur Last fallen."  
Da schoss der Kopf des Jungen wieder nach oben. Fassungslose, ungläubige Augen starrten den Halbelben an.  
Dieser konnte nur erahnen, was diese Worte dem jungen Elben wirklich bedeutet hatten.

Wird fortgesetzt


	6. Kapitel 5

Vorwort: Hier wie versprochen schon das 5. Kapitel! Viel Spaß! Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews ;-)

5. Kapitel

Seit diesem Tag wurde das Verhältnis zwischen Legolas und seinen Rettern noch ein wenig vertrauter, was die Situation für ihn doch um einiges erleichterte. Elronds Worte und Celebrians Bestätigung am nächsten Tag, sowie die Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihm und Glorfindel entstanden war, hatte ihm die Angst zumindest größtenteils genommen, den anderen zur Last fallen zu können.  
Zwei Tage später hatte Glorfindel ihm sogar ein Pferd geschenkt. Erst war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, er hatte es nicht annehmen wollen, aber dann hatte er sich doch sehr gefreut. Der Hengst war dunkelbraun, sein schwarzer Behang war lang und üppig und sein Charakter erst ... Legolas hatte sich sofort in ihn verliebt.  
Alle kümmerten sich nach wie vor rührend um ihn, ob es ihm jetzt gut ging oder auch einmal nicht. Mehr als je zuvor fiel ihm auf, wie viel Geduld sie für ihn aufbrachten.  
Zum ersten Mal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, dass man ihn nicht nur aus einem Pflichtbewusstsein heraus in Bruchtal akzeptiert hatte, sondern weil man ihn wirklich gern hatte und ihm helfen wollte.  
Zwar weckte er nach wie vor niemanden, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte, aber das tat er aus Rücksicht heraus, nicht weil er Angst hatte abgewiesen zu werden.  
Noch immer hatte er nichts von der Vergewaltigung oder gar von seiner wahren Identität preisgegeben und noch immer hatte er das absolut nicht vor. Jetzt noch weniger als vorher. Nie war seine Angst, dass er mit der Wahrheit alles kaputt machen konnte, präsenter gewesen als sie das jetzt war.  
Die Befürchtung, dass sein Vater sich für ihn schämen würde, saß noch immer tief, auch wenn er sich immer wieder sagte, dass diese Angst völlig unbegründet war. Und es war auch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass die Elben in Bruchtal sich von ihm abwenden würden, wenn sie hörten, was mit ihm gemacht worden war, falls das noch nicht ausreichte, hatten sie spätestens sobald sie erfuhren, wie schändlich er sie belogen hatten, genug von ihm.  
Dann stand er wieder ganz allein da.  
Mittlerweile konnte er ganz und gar nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wie er je glauben konnte, dass er völlig allein hätte leben können. Lange wäre er dazu sicherlich nicht fähig gewesen, selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte, sich von seinen Verletzungen zu erholen.  
Und gerade deswegen, gerade weil er seine Freunde so sehr brauchte - wenn er schon auf seine Familie verzichten musste - durfte er die Wahrheit niemals erzählen.  
Auch wenn sein Gewissen ihn noch so sehr belastete.

"Ein Brief von Thranduil?" Fragend sah Celebrian Elrond an, der ein Couvert, das gerade von einem Boten aus Düsterwald gebracht worden war, in der Hand hielt.  
"Ja, sieht ganz so aus." Zusammen mit seiner Frau nahm der Herr Bruchtals auf dem Sofa in ihren gemeinsamen privaten Räumlichkeiten Platz und öffnete den Umschlag, der das königliche Siegel trug. Mit leiser, jedoch klarer Stimme las er vor:

"Lieber Elrond, verehrte Celebrian,

bitte verzeiht, dass ich so lange nichts habe von mir hören lassen, aber hier war sehr viel zu tun. Es gab einige Orkangriffe und auch die Spinnen waren den ganzen Herbst, sowie über den Winter, außergewöhnlich aktiv. Jetzt hat sich die Lage allerdins beruhigt.

Wie ich hoffe geht es Euch und Euren beiden Kindern gut? Sicherlich halten sie Euch ziemlich in Atem, ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie es war als meine Söhne in dem Alter waren.

Vielleicht ist es uns im Frühling oder zum Sommeranfang möglich, Euch wieder einmal zu besuchen. Lainir und Tûron würden sich jedenfalls freuen, und ich mich natürlich auch. Wir hätten Eure Einladungen gerne schon früher angenommen, aber, wie schon erwähnt, hatten wir wenig Zeit und Düsterwald zu verlassen war absolut unmöglich. Ich bin sicher, Ihr versteht das.

Ansonsten gibt es hier nur wenige Neuigkeiten.

Ich hoffe, Ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich die übliche Frage stellen muss: Habt Ihr etwas über Legolas' Verbleib erfahren?

Nun, ich weiß, dass Ihr es mich schon längst hättet wissen lassen, trotzdem kann ich nicht anders und dieselbe Frage auf's Neue stellen.

Meine Söhne und ich wünschen Euch alles Gute.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Thranduil"

Elrond seufzte schwer als er den Brief beiseite legte. "Es ist immer dasselbe, nie wird er aufhören diese Frage zu stellen." Seit sich das Verhältnis zwischen Düsterwald und Bruchtal dermaßen verbessert hatte, herrschte regelmäßig Kontakt zwischen ihnen und Thranduil, es hatte sich sogar so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entwickelt. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich auch hin und wieder gegenseitig einen Besuch abgestattet, was immer sehr angenehm gewesen war, auch wenn diese Besuche immer von Legolas' Verschwinden überschattet worden waren.  
"Er kann einem wirklich leid tun", murmelte Celebrian und sah zu ihren beiden Söhnen hin, die auf dem Boden saßen und schwer damit beschäftigt waren, eines ihrer Spielzeuge auseinander zu nehmen. Oder besser gesagt Elladan nahm es auseinander und Elrohir sah, offenbar beeindruckt über die Geschicklichkeit seines etwas älteren Bruders, mit großen Augen zu.  
"Ja, ich würde wohl auch nie zur Ruhe kommen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, was mit einem von den beiden ist." Der Herr Bruchtals hatte als rechte Hand Gil'galads im Ringkrieg viel Schreckliches gesehen und auch sonst hatte er viel erlebt, aber nichts fürchtete er auch nur annähernd so sehr, wie die Möglichkeit, dass einem seiner Söhne, oder auch Celebrian, etwas passieren könnte. Oder dass er nicht einmal wusste, was mit ihnen war.  
Die Ungewissheit würde ihn sicher wahnsinnig machen.  
Als er seine Frau ansah runzelte er leicht die Stirn. "Du wirkst so nachdenklich." Sanft legte er seinen Arm um sie und strich ihr mit der anderen Hand eine silberfarbene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Ein winziges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre wohlgeformten Lippen. "Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, dass es wirklich schade ist ... Hier haben wir einen Jungen, der seine Familie dringend bräuchte und Thranduil kommt nicht darüber hinweg, dass sein Sohn verschwunden ist. Es wäre wirklich schön gewesen, wenn sich unser erster Verdacht, dass Sairen in Wirklichkeit Legolas ist, bestätigt hätte."  
"Ja, das wäre großartig gewesen." Seuzfend lehnte er sich zurück, jedoch ohne Celebrian dabei loszulassen. "Aber so können wir nur hoffen, dass wir Legolas auch noch finden. Auch wenn die Chancen noch so gering sind." Endlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Und um Sairin mach dir auch mal keine Sorgen. Er gehört jetzt zu uns und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich erholen wird."

Glorfindel konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken als Sairin das Ziel bereits zum sechsten Mal genau in der Mitte mit dem Pfeil durchbohrte. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte er angefangen, ihm Unterricht im Bogenschießen zu geben und nun stellte er sich schon so gut an. Der Ältere glaubte nicht, jemals ein solches Naturtalent gesehen zu haben. Es war fast, als hätte er es schon einmal gelernt und dieser Unterricht diente nur als Auffrischung. Aber wo sollte er es denn schon einmal gelernt haben? Bestimmt hatten seine "Besitzer" sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn im Umgang mit Waffen zu unterweisen.  
"So, das reicht für heute." Mit einem leichten Grinsen sah er seinen Freund an. "Sonst bist du bis zum Ende der Woche noch besser als ich und das ... wäre dann doch ein klein wenig deprimierend."  
Es war schön zu sehen, wie Sairin darauf mit einem Lächeln reagierte. Mittlereweile hätte Glorfindel fast alles getan um ihn lächeln zu sehen. In solchen Momenten wirkte er unendlich schön und selbst er, der sein ganzes Leben - und das vorherige auch - unter Elben verbracht hatte, hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der ihn mit einem einzigen Lächeln so faszinieren konnte. Aber es war nicht nur sein Lächeln, wenn er diesen traurig - abwesenden Blick in den Augen hatte, wollte Glorfindel nichts anderes als ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Und dann waren da noch die Momente, wenn er im Garten saß und sein Haar, das ein wenig heller war als sein eigenes, in der Sonne glänzte. War er sich überhaupt darüber bewusst, wie schön er war? Wie er auf andere wirkte?  
Wahrscheinlich nicht, folgerte Glorfindel bedauernd. Schließlich war es mit seinem Selbstwertgefühl noch immer nicht allzu weit her. Dabei sah man ihm die ganzen Jahre der Strapaze eigentlich gar nicht mehr an. Er war weder ungewöhnlich dürr, noch hatte er sichtbare Narben. Zwar hatte Elrond von einigen auf seinem Oberkörper erzählt, aber wie sollten die auch verheilen, wenn er seelisch noch so weit davon entfernt war, sich zu erholen?  
Oft fragte er sich, was nur mit ihm los war, warum er es einfach nicht mehr fertig brachte, über Sairin zu denken wie er über einen ganz normalen Freund gedacht hätte. Er war doch so viel jünger als er! Fast noch ein halbes Kind ...  
Nein!  
Es war ungerecht und respektlos Sairin gegenüber, so zu denken. Schließlich war ihm seine Kindheit schon vor langer Zeit geraubt worden. Er verhielt sich nicht seinem Alter entsprechend und würde es wohl auch nie wieder wirklich tun. Er wirkte so viel reifer als es eigentlich der Fall hätte sein sollen.  
Trotzdem waren solche Gefühle, die er gerade entwickelte, falsch! Außerdem würde sein Freund mit ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht umgehen können. Nicht nach allem, was passiert war. Zwar hatte er nie darüber gesprochen, aber seine Angst vor Berührungen, die nach wie vor vorhanden war, und sein allgemeines Verhalten deuteten darauf hin, dass er ... gegen seinen Willen berührt worden war, und noch viel, viel schlimmer.  
Also musste Glorfindel seine Gefühle und Gedanken ihm zuliebe verborgen halten.  
Allerdings fiel es ihm leichter, wenn er sah, wie vertrauensvoll Sairin neben ihm herging. Dieses Vertrauen durfte auf keinen Fall wieder gefährdet werden.

Karan und sein jüngerer Bruder waren außergewöhnlich weit von ihrem Hof entfernt, allerdings hatte dies einen Grund: Sie hatten sie mit einem ihnen bekannten Müller, der früher ganz in der Nähe ihrer Heimat gelebt hatte, ein sehr gutes Geschäft abgeschlossen. Zwar lebte der Mann jetzt weiter weg, aber trotzdem hatten sie ihn von der angeblich großartigen Qualität und des vermeintlich günstigen Preises ihres Korns überzeugen können, sodass er ihnen die gesamte Ernte, die dieses Jahr machen würden, abkaufen wollte. Sogar abholen lassen würde er das Getreide selbst.  
Besser hätte es für die beiden gar nicht laufen können.  
Zumindest geschäftlich.  
Denn nun, auf dem Heimweg, waren sie nicht nur vom Weg abgekommen, es bahnte sich auch noch ein Sturm an.  
Und der wirkte so, als könnte er ziemlich unangenehm werden. Das Wetter in dieser Gegend war zwar meist harmlos, aber wenn erst einmal ein richtiger Sturm ausbracht, konnte es durchaus unangenehm werden.  
Karan ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. Zu ihrer Rechten erstreckte sich das Nebelgebirge in seiner ganzen Pracht - vielleicht war Bruchtal ja in der Nähe. Zwar war er selbst noch nie dort gewesen, aber auch er hatte von dieser Heimat der Elben gehört und wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenken durfte, fanden Reisende dort stets eine Unterkunft, egal welcher Rasse sie angehörten.  
Angeblich hatten sogar schon Zwerge dort genächtigt.  
Der Sturm wurde heftiger, selbst ihre Pferde wurden mittlerweile unruhig. "Wir gehen nach Bruchtal", beschloss der Ältere der beiden Brüder somit kurzerhand und trieb sein Pferd unsanft wieder an.  
"Bruchtal, was?" Maran grinste. "Sag bloß, du willst dir wieder einen Elb anschaffen?"  
"Halt den Mund!" Karans Stimme war mit einem Mal so barsch und wütend, dass sein Bruder zusammenzuckte und lieber den Mund hielt. Eigentlich hätte er es ja besser wissen sollen, schließlich war die Flucht ihres elbischen sklaven noch immer ein wunder Punkt bei Karan, den man besser nicht berührte.  
Sie folgten einem steilen Pfad, der sie auf einen mit Steinen markierten Weg führte. Von diesem Weg hatte Karan schon gehört - er sollte den Weg nach Bruchtal weisen. Also waren sie hier richtig.  
Der Sturm wurde immer stärker und die beide Männer konnten ihre Pferde nur mit Mühe davon abhalten durchzugehen.  
Dann endlich kamen sie in das Tal, in dem das Haus Elronds lag. Sie überquerten eine schmale Brücke ohne Gelände, ritten an einem Wasserfall vorbei und kamen letztendlich zum Haupttor.  
Ohne große Probleme wurden sie eingelassen und zum Hausherren geführt.

"Willkommen in Bruchtal", begrüßte sie Elrond persönlich mit einem leichten Lächeln, als die beiden Fremden vor ihm standen. "Ihr hattet wirklich Glück, dass ihr es bei diesem Wetter noch bis hierher geschafft habt."  
Als er ihn so sah schoß Karan sofort durch den Kopf, dass sie es mit diesem Elb hier wohl nicht so leicht gehabt hätten. Er strahlte eine gewisse Autorität aus, die Erfahrung vieler langer Jahre war deutlich aus seiner Körpersprache und seines ganzen Auftretens heraus zu erahnen. Bei ihm wäre es sicherlich nicht leicht gewesen, seinen Willen zu brechen.  
Die beiden waren nicht dumm, ihnen war durchaus klar, dass sie hier ein bestimmtes Verhalten an den Tag legen mussten - schließlich waren sie darauf angewiesen, hierbleiben zu können so lange der Sturm draußen wütete. So verneigten sie sich respektvoll. "Vielen Dank für Eure Freundlichkeit, Herr Elrond. Wir sind auch sehr froh, dass wir diesen Ort gefunden haben."

Der Halbelb sah die beiden abschätzend an.  
Normalerweise gewährte er Reisenden gerne Unterkunft, dazu musste das Wetter nicht einmal so schlecht sein, wie es im Moment der Fall war, aber diese beiden hier ließ er nur sehr ungern bleiben.  
Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen warum, aber sie waren ihm auf Anhieb unsympathisch gewesen. Zwar verhielten sie sich höflich und respektvoll, aber dieses Verhalten wirkte so aufgesetzt, dass es schon fast wie ein Hohn wirkte. Darin, Personen einzuschätzen, war er schon immer recht gut gewesen und diese Fähigkeit hatte sich mit den Jahren noch um einiges weiterentwickelt. Daher konnte er sich im Grunde immer auf seinen Instinkt verlassen.  
Trotzdem, bei diesem Sturm konnte er sie schlecht wieder vor die Tür setzen.  
"Ich lasse Euch Zimmer herrichten und ein Bad vorbereiten. Ihr seit sicher völlig durchgefroren.  
Wieder verneigten sie sich. "Vielen Danke, Herr." Wieder war es der offenbar Ältere, der das Wort ergriff. "Wir werden auch nur bis morgen bleiben, der Sturm wird sich bis dahin sicherlich gelegt haben.  
Darüber war Elrond mehr als froh.

Gerade wollten Angestellte die beiden auf ihre Zimmer führen als die Tür aufging und Glorfindel mit Sairin hereinkam.  
Die beiden schienen bei recht guter Laune zu sein ... bis Sairin auf einmal stocksteif stehen blieb und die beiden Neuankömmlinge anstarrte.  
Auch Glorfindel blieb stehen und sah seinen jüngeren Freund besorgt an. Was war nur auf einmal mit ihm?  
Als er seinem Blick folgte, sah er die beiden Menschen. Waren sie etwa der Grund, für dieses Verhalten?  
Gerade wollte er etwas sagen als Sairin sich hastig umdrehte und die Treppe hinauf eilte, offenbar wollte er in sein Zimmer.  
Die Angestellte jedoch führte, wie ihr aufgetragen wurde, die beiden Gäste in ihre Räumlichkeiten.

Allein Elrond und Glorfindel blieben zurück und sahen sich mit leicht verwirrten Blicken gegenseitig an.  
"Was sollte das denn jetzt?" Glorfindel suchte vergeblich nach einer Erklärung. Gerade war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen! Eigentlich gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. "Sag mal, wer waren die beiden da gerade?"  
"Reisende", erklärte der Halbelb simpel. "Sie haben vor dem Sturm Zuflucht gesucht. Ich mochte sie zwar nicht, aber sie haben sich in keinster Weise schlecht benommen oder ähnliches."  
"Seltsam. Aber irgendetwas hatte er doch." In Glorfindels Stimme war dieselbe Sorge herauszuhören wie aus der seines Freundes. Sie beide mochten Sairin sehr gerne und wenn etwas nicht stimmte, wollten sie natürlich zumindest wissen, was das Problem war.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir einmal mit ihm reden." Mit diesen Worten wandte auch Elrond sich ab und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf.

Erfolg hatten die beiden jedoch nicht, ganz im Gegenteil.  
Sairin hatte sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und reagierte nicht im Geringsten auf ihre Versuche, eingelassen zu werden.  
Celebrian, die zufällig vorbei kam, blieben diese Bemühungen natürlich nicht verborgen. "Was ist denn mit euch los?"  
Seufzend wandte Elrond sich ihr zu und erklärte die Situation in wenigen Worten.  
Besorgt runzelte sie leicht die Stirn, dann ging sie zur Zimmertür des jüngeren Elben und klopfte an. "Sairin? Machst du bitte auf?"  
Keine Reaktion.  
Die Drei entfernten sich ein Stück von ihrem vorherigen Standort und tauschten beunruhigte Blicke aus.  
Ihnen allen war Sairin sehr ans Herz gewachsen und die Tatsache, dass ihn offenbar etwas furchtbar verschreckt hatte, ließ sie natürlich alles andere als kalt.  
Was war nur mit ihm?  
"Meint ihr, dass diese Menschen etwas mit seiner Gefangenschaft zu tun haben?" Fragend sah Glorfindel in die Runde. Dieser Verdacht war ihm fast sofort durch den Kopf geschossen, aber wie groß war denn schon die Möglichkeit, dass gerade diese Menschen so kurz nachdem Sairin selbst hierhergekommen war, in Bruchtal auftauchten?  
Außerdem hatte er ziemlich wunde Füße gehabt als Glorfindel und Erestor ihn gefunden hatten - er musste wohl weit gelaufen sein auf seiner Flucht. Das hieß wiederum, dass diese Menschen, die seinen Zustand verschuldet hatten, ziemlich weit weg leben mussten.  
"Vielleicht waren es nicht diese, aber es kann doch sein, dass er vor Menschen im Allgemeinen Angst hat. Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, wäre das ja kein Wunder."  
Celebrians Worte leuchteten den beiden Männern ein. Seit Sairin hier war, hatten keine Menschen mehr vorbeigekommen. Sie konnte also gar nicht wissen, wie er im Allgemeinen auf Menschen reagierte.  
"Ja, verständlich wäre es ja eigentlich auch", stimmte Glorfindel schließlich zu, aber irgendetwas ließ ihn zweifeln.  
Auch Elrond nickte. "Zum Glück wollen die beiden morgen schon wieder aufbrechen. Lasst uns nur hoffen, dass das Wetter sich bis dahin gebessert hat. Im Moment können wir wohl nur ab und zu versuchen, an ihn ranzukommen, aber wenn er die Tür nicht öffnen will, gibt es vorerst keinen Grund Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen und ihn damit vielleicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. Ich hoffe doch, dass er freiwillig herauskommt, wenn diese Männer erst weg sind."  
Das hofften sie alle.

"Hast du das mitbekommen, das ist ja wohl die Höhe!" Die beiden Händler saßen nachdem sie ein Bad genommen hatten zusammen in Karans Zimmer und Maran war mehr als nur aufgebracht.  
"Nicht so laut, du Narr!" Auch Karans Stimme zeugte von unterdrückter Wut, aber er hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle als sein Bruder. "Elben haben ein verdammt gutes Gehör."  
"Jaja, ich weiß." Jetzt war seine Stimme etwas leiser, beruhigt hatte er sich jedoch noch längst nicht. "Und wir dachten, der Bastard ist tot. Dabei hat er sich hier eingenistet und trägt feinste Seide. Und wer darf sich mit der ganzen Arbeit rumplagen?" Nachdem der Elb verschwunden war hatten die beiden natürlich bedeutend mehr zu tun gehabt, da er ja vorher einen beträchtlichen Teil ihrer Aufgaben erledigt hatte. Und nicht nur das - auch Thian war plötzlich verschwunden gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hat dieser falsche Mistkerl dem Elb zur Flucht verholfen. Anders konnten sie sich das nicht erklären. Der sollte ihnen bloß noch einmal unter die Augen kommen!  
"Keine Sorge, davon wird er nicht mehr lange etwas haben." Karans Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen. Nichts ließ daran zweifeln, dass er es völlig ernst meinte.  
Gerade dieser Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte seinen Bruder. "Was willst du damit sagen? Ich meine ... du kannst nicht viel tun. Er steht unter Elronds Schutz."  
"Na und? Wen interessiert dieser Elrond? Wenn der Sturm vorbei ist holen wir ihn uns und hauen ab! Der wird noch bereuen, sich mit mir angelegt zu haben."

Wird fortgesetzt


	7. Kapitel 6

Vorwort: Vilya/ Eryna Lasgalen: Freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt (: Diesmal gibt es auch keinen Cliffie :-D

Viel Spaß!

6. Kapitel

Am Morgen nachdem seine Peiniger in Bruchtal angekommen waren stand Legolas am Fenster und beobachtete erleichtert, wie die beiden Männer wieder aufbrachen.  
Als er sie gesehen hatte war er dermaßen in Panik geraten, dass er nicht mehr klar hatte denken können. Alles war wieder in ihm hochgeschossen, es war als wäre es erst einen Tag her dass er entkommen war, dass Maran ihn zum letzten Mal vergewaltigt hatte. Damals, in der Scheune, in der man ihn festgekettet hatte, um ihn an einer Flucht zu hindern.  
Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als er die beiden wegreiten sah.  
Lange blieb er einfach ruhig am Fenster stehen, wie versteinert, und wartete darauf, dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen sein würden. Und selbst dann wartete er noch einen Moment, wagte es einfach nicht, sich zu rühren. Was wenn sie wiederkommen würden?  
Dann jedoch wies er sich selbst für diesen Gedanken zurecht.  
Wieso sollten sie denn schon zurück kommen? Schließlich waren sie nur hier gewesen um sich vor dem Sturm zu schützen.  
Hatten sie ihn erkannt?  
Nein, sie hatten ihn doch nur flüchtig gesehen und dann war er schon nach oben geeilt. Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatten wer er war. Schließlich hatte er sich doch sehr verändert seit er in Bruchtal lebte.  
Lautlos seufzend wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, wo er schnell ein paar Zeilen auf das Pergament vor ihm schrieb. Jetzt wo Karan und Maran weg waren konnte er den anderen ruhig auch erzählen, wer diese Männer gewesen waren - jetzt wo Maran nicht mehr da war um, direkt mit seinen Taten konfrontiert, unangenehmte Details preiszugeben. Außerdem war er es seinen Freunden schuldig, sein Verhalten vom Vortag zu erklären ... wenigstens dieses eine Mal wollte er ehrlich zu ihnen sein.  
Als er fertig war stand er wieder auf, ging zur Tür, zögerte noch einen Moment, schloss dann aber auf.  
Langsam ging er durch die Gänge; er wollte Elrond in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufsuchen. Das Frühstück war längst vorbei und normalerweise befand sich der Hausherr um diese Zeit immer dort.  
Als er an das Frühstück dachte stieg wieder Schamgefühl in ihm hoch. Vorhin hatte Glorfindel noch einmal an seine Tür geklopft, hatte versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aus ihm herauszubekommen, warum er so viel Angst vor diesen Menschen hatte; und außerdem hatte er ein Tablett mit Essen dabei.  
Er hatte nicht reagiert. Nicht einmal die Tür hatte er ihm geöffnet.  
Dieses unvorbereitete Zusammentreffen hatte ihn einfach völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, einfach aufzustehen und an die Tür zu gehen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen und am Morgen hatte er noch immer fast schon bewegungsunfähig auf seinem Bett gesessen. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch hatte ihn aufschrecken lassen.  
Trotzdem fühlte er sich noch nicht wirklich müde oder gar erschöpft, die ganze Aufregung steckte ihm noch in den Knochen und erst wenn er wirklich in der Lage sein würde, sich zu beruhigen würde auch die Müdigkeit kommen.  
Einen Moment lang stand er vor der Tür von Elronds Arbeitszimmer, fragte sich, ob es wirklich klug war, den anderen zu sagen, wer diese Männer waren, aber dann wischte er diese Bedenken beiseite. Was sollte schon passieren? Sie waren weg!  
Endlich fasste er sich ein Herz, klopfte an, wartete auf die Aufforderung, und trat schließlich ein.

"Sairin!" Sofort ließ Elrond alle Papiere, die vor ihm gestapelt waren und darauf warteten, von ihm geprüft zu werden, links liegen. Erestor, am Schreibtisch zu seiner Rechten, schien es ihm gleich zu tun. "Komm, setz dich. Geht es dir besser?"  
Langsam trat der Jüngere auf sie zu, hielt den Blick jedoch gesenkt, bis er den Stuhl erreichte. Dann sah er zu ihm auf und Elrond hatte das Gefühl, dass er für sein Benehmen um Verzeihung bat, so schuldbewusst sah er ihn an.  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. "Jetzt mach dir mal keine Gedanken, niemand macht dir Vorwürfe. Hast du dich so verhalten weil die beiden Menschen waren? Hast du nach allem, was du erlebt hast, Angst vor Menschen?"  
Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Sairin streckte die Hand aus, in der er ein Stück Pergament hielt, das Elrond erst jetzt auffiel.  
Sofort nahm er es entgegen.

"Bitte verzeiht mein Verhalten gestern und heute Morgen. Ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen. Die beiden Männer, die nach Imladris gekommen sind, sind die, die mich jahrelang gefangen hielten und als ich sie sah konnte ich kaum noch klar denken. Ich wollte einfach weg. Trotzdem hatte ich kein Recht und keinen Grund, Euch auszusperren und das tut mir auch leid. Ich habe es einfach nicht über mich gebracht, die Tür zu öffnen solange diese beiden sich noch hier aufgehalten haben."

Damit hatte Elrond niemals gerechnet. Sicher, es war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass Sairin von Menschen gefangen gehalten worden war, aber das gerade die beiden, die dafür verantwortlich gewesen waren, nach Bruchtal kamen, war doch sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
Und doch war genau dieser Fall eingetreten.  
Langsam ließ er das Pergament sinken und hörte dann eine Stimme neben sich und als er aufsah bemerkte er, dass Erestor seinen Platz verlassen hatte und neben ihm stand. "Darf ich es auch lesen?" Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen war nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sondern auf Sairin. Als dieser nickte reichte Elrond das Schreiben seinem Freund.  
"Sairin, es tut mir leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dir niemals zugemutet, mit ihnen unter einem Dach zu schlafen." Zwar schüttelte Sairin schnell den Kopf um zu zeigen, dass er ihm keinen Vorwurf machte, trotzdem stand Elrond auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich werde die Wache für die nächsten Tage verstärken. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sie wiederkommen, aber so kannst du dir sicher sein." Normalerweise war Bruchtal nur spärlich bewacht, zumindest im Vergleich zu anderen Orten. Stärkere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren einfach nicht nötig, schließlich war dieser Ort eine Zufluchtsstätte für alle möglichen Völker, kaum jemand war ihnen feindlich gesinnt. Die Zeiten waren noch relativ friedlich, der Schatten, der aus dem Ostern heraus, aus Mordor, über ihnen allen lauerte, war noch schwach.  
Nein, er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass es nötig war, schließlich hatten die beiden nicht den geringsten Grund, noch einmal in Bruchtal aufzutauchen. Aber auch wenn es nichts brachte wollte er dem jüngeren Elb doch ein Gefühl der Sicherheit geben. Und als er den dankbaren Blick in den grünblauen Augen sah wusste er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.  
"So, und jetzt gehst du mit mir in die Küche und lässt dir vom Koch noch etwas zu Essen geben, du hattest schließlich gestern nichts zum Abendessen und heute hast du auch nicht gefrühstückt. Erestor, ich komme gleich wieder."  
"Lasst Euch Zeit."

"So, und jetzt erklär mir mal, warum wir abgehauen sind! Ich dachte, wir wollten den kleinen Mistkerl mitnehmen!"  
Karan verdrehte die Augen. In solchen Momenten hätte er seinen Bruder am liebsten geschlagen. "Wir können doch nicht einfach mit dem Elb rausspatzieren. Wie willst du das denn rechtfertigen?" Die saßen am Rande des Nebelgebirges im Schutz der Felsen, nicht allzu weit von Bruchtal entfernt. Hier konnten sie nicht gleich gesehen werden und in Ruhe besprechen, wie sie nun vorgehen würden.  
"Gut, und was willst du jetzt tun?" Maran sah ihn auffordernd an.  
"Ganz einfach, wir kommen bei Sonnenuntergang wieder, ich hab gesehen, dass man relativ einfach im Garten über die Mauer kommen müsste."  
"Bist du wahnsinnig? Natürlich sind da keine Wachen - weil da niemand über diese verdammte Schlucht kommt. Was denkst du, wozu man weiter vorne die Brücke gebaut hat?"  
"Was bist du eigentlich? Ein Weichei? Wir haben Seile dabei, wir klettern runter, über das Wasser kommen wir auch irgendwie, und dann klettern wir an der anderen Seite wieder hoch. Dann ist es ganz einfach. Dort wächst ein alter Baum, an dem können wir über die Mauer kommen und so in den Garten."  
"Du bist doch wahnsinnig. Das ist reiner Selbstmord! Wir brechen uns das Genick noch bevor wir den Baum überhaupt erreicht haben."  
"Verdammter Feigling!" Karan war das Risiko egal. Alles was er wollte, war sich an diesem Elb zu rächen. Nein, das Genick würde er sich dabei sicher nicht brechen, denn dann würde er ja sein Ziel nicht erreichen.  
Maran hingegen kannte diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders, nichts, was er sagte, würde ihn noch umstimmen.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei unterzugehen als die beiden die Brücke und somit den eigentlichen Eingang mit einem weiten Bogen umgingen. Aus ihrer Deckung heraus konnten sie erkennen, dass dort mehr Wachen standen, als die eine vom Vortag. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Elb seinen neuen Freunden erzählt, wer sie waren. Das hieß dann wohl, dass sie noch vorsichtiger sein mussten.  
Kurz darauf standen sie vor der Schlucht, die sie überqueren mussten. Ohne zu zögern befestigte der Ältere der beiden Brüder sein Seil an einer stabilen Eiche. Sie hatten drei Seile, eigentlich hätte er sich vier gewünscht, aber so musste es auch gehen.  
Irgendwie schafften sie es unbeschädigt, sich die Felswand hinunter zu hangelnd. Das Seil ließen sie dort hängen, wo es war. Es herunterzuholen war nicht möglich und außerdem würden sie es für den Rückweg brauchen.  
"Toll, und wie willst du jetzt über das Wasser kommen?" Maran hatte Recht, die Strömung war wegen des starken Regens am Vortag sehr gefährlich und zu schwimmen war absolut keine Option.  
"Halte die Klappe. Blinder Idiot", erwiderte Karan lediglich und ging auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm zu, der den Sturm wohl nicht überstanden hatte. Er bildete eine natürliche Brücke zum anderen Ufer, allerdings eine sehr glitschige, an die ständig das Wasser schlug.  
"Da willst du rüber? Du bist doch wahnsinnig!"  
Diesmal rastete der sowieso schon gereizte Karan aus. Er griff seinen Bruder am Kragen und drückte ihn mit den Rücken an die Felswand, die sie gerade hinuntergeklettert waren. "Du sollst verdammt nochmal den Mund halten! Warte einfach ab." Damit ließ er ihn los, nahm das zweite Seil, befestigte es an einem Fels und band sich die andere Hälfte um den Oberkörper. "Wenn du den Halt verlierst kannst du dich damit wieder ans Ufer ziehen", erklärte er kurz und wandte sich dann dem Wasser zu.  
Sehr sicher sah das für Maran nicht aus, aber er hielt sich mit einem weiteren Kommentar zurück.  
Stattdessen sah er zu, wie sein älterer Bruder sich wie ein Affe am umgefallenen Baumstamm festklammerte und sich langsam auf das andere Ufer zubewegte. Ständig schlug ihm das noch immer kalte Wasser ins Gesicht, es war schwer zu atmen, außerdem kam er schmerzlich langsam voran. Mehrmals wurde er von der Strömung fast vom Baumstamm weggerissen, hielt sich aber jedes mal gerade noch an einem Ast fest.  
Nach unendlich langen Minuten kam er am anderen Ufer an, wo er sich erst einmal in das Ufergras fallen lies um zu Atem zu kommen. Die Kälte ließ ihn zittern, der Wind war nun, da seine Kleidung nass war, noch schneidender, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Nach einigen weiteren Minuten löste er das Seil von sich, damit Maran es benutzen konnte.  
Dieser kam, wenn auch sehr widerwillig, hinterher. Wie durch ein Wunder schaffte auch er es ohne große Zwischenfälle über das Wasser. Karan befestigte das andere Ende des Seils sorgfältig auch an diesem Ufer. "Daran können wir uns dann einfach zum anderen Ufer ziehen. Wir haben schließlich, wenn wir abhauen, nicht ewig Zeit. Der Baumstamm ist dann gar nicht mehr nötig."  
Maran wurde jetzt schon schlecht bei dem Gedanken, aber er versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Im Moment wirkte die Felswand, die sie ohne oben ein Seil befestigt zu haben hochkommen mussten, viel beängstigender.  
Karan allerdings schien sich da nicht so viele Gedanken zu machen. "Schau doch mal hin, die Stelle hier ist optimal zum Klettern."  
Gut, es gab viele Felsvorsprünge und viele Haltemöglichkeiten, trotzdem war es lebensmüde, aber er sagte nichts. Vorhin hatte er wieder einmal gelernt, dass das um einiges klüger war.  
Und schließlich überwanden sie auch dieses Hindernis. Dagegen war der Baum, den sie noch hinauf mussten um über die Mauer zu kommen ein Witz.  
Doch erst einmal legten beide sich erschöpft und vor Kälte zitternd auf das Gras.  
Was sie bisher geschafft hatten, war Schwerstarbeit gewesen, aber nun waren sie beide zuversichtlich - sie würden sich ihr Eigenturm zurückholen.

An diesem Tag waren alle sehr nett zu ihm gewesen, hatten ihn noch aufmerksamer behandelt als sonst, und dafür war ihnen Legolas unendlich dankbar. Daran merkte er, wie wichtig er ihnen war.  
Am Abend saßen sie noch lange in der Halle des Feuers, wo Elrond und Glorfindel abwechselnd Geschichten erzählen, oder Celebrian ihre schöne Stimme zum Gesang erhob. Die Zwillinge saßen, bis sie später ins Bett mussten, zu ihren Füßen und spielen mit ihren Holzfiguren, die Elrond ihnen geschnitzt hatte, Glorfindels erfolgreichere Schlachten gegen Balrogs nach, wobei sie sich ständig darum stritten, wer denn Glorfindel spielen durfte.  
Glorfindels Vorwürfe, warum ihr Vater ihnen den ausgerechnet eine Figur von ihm gebaut hatte, tat Elrond mit einem Lachen ab.  
Kurz, es war ein sehr schöner Abend.  
Irgendwann zog sich dann einer nach dem anderen zurück und auch Legolas verließ die Halle kurz nachdem Glorfindel gegangen war, der an diesem Tag ziemlich beschäftigt gewesen und dementsprechend nun auch müde war.  
Allerdings ging er im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht gleich in sein Zimmer, sondern nach draußen in den Garten.  
Er mochte es dort, es war so friedlich.  
Unter den Bäumen standen ein paar schön verzierte Bänke, auf einer ließ er sich auch nieder und lehnte sich zurück.  
Es war schon dunkel und ein paar Nachtvögel flogen umher, ansonsten war es völlig still.  
Der Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen, vor allen Dingen emotional. Zwar war er mittlerweile ziemlich müde, trotzdem wollte er noch nicht zu Bett gehen. Zu sehr drehten seine Gedanken sich noch um Karan und Maran wenn er allein war. Wahrscheinlich würde er nur wieder besonders schlimme Albträume haben. Da bevorzugt er es doch, noch ein wenig hier draußen zu sitzen.  
Warum konnte er mit der Vergangenheit nicht einfach abschließen? Warum hatte ihn die Anwesenheit dieser beiden Menschen nur regelrecht gelähmt? Warum war er nicht in der Lage gewesen, aus seinem Zimmer herauszukommen? Glorfindel war da gewesen und Elrond! Zwei der größten Elbenkrieger, die je gelebt hatten, er wäre sicher gewesen!  
Dennoch hatte er es nicht geschafft.  
Warum war er nur so schwach?  
Warum konnte er nicht ein bisschen so sein wie sein Vater? Der war immer stark gewesen! Seine Brüder hatten immer gesagt, dass er am meisten nach seinem Vater kam - und äußerlich mochte das ja auch stimmen. Nur innerlich sah er keine Gemeinsamkeiten.  
Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an Thranduil, wie er gewesen war, diese Erinnerungen würden nie verblassen.  
Während er noch damit beschäftigt war, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, hob er den Kopf ein wenig. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Fenster, in dem noch Licht brannte.  
Das waren Glorfindels Räumlichkeiten.  
Glorfindel ...  
Wie oft hatten sich seine Gedanken in letzter Zeit um seinen Freund gedreht? Und das in einer Art und Weise, die er am liebsten unterdrückt hätte. Er, der nicht einmal mehr wagen konnte, seinem eigenem Vater unter die Augen zu treten, hatte auch kein Recht, so über jemanden wie Glorfindel zu denken. Schließlich konnte er froh sein, dass der andere ihm seine Freundschaft nicht verweigerte. Mehr konnte er da wirklich nicht erwarten.  
Trotzdem ... er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so gefühlt. Mittlerweile war ihm klar, dass man so nicht über einen einfachen Freund dachte. Aber wie sollte er damit umgehen?  
Es blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken.  
In den letzten Minuten war er so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, wie sich die beiden Männer, die die Mauer noch überquert hatten bevor er den Garten betreten hatte, an ihn herangeschlichen hatten.  
Nun legten sich starke Arme um seinen Körper, hielten ihn fest und nahmen ihm jegliche Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

Nur zu gut kannte er diese widerliche Berührung - er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, wer ihn da festhielt.  
Sein Körper erstarrte im ersten Moment, Panik stieg in ihm hoch, und dann begann er verzweifelt, sich zu wehren. Gegen die beiden zusammen kam er er jedoch nicht an.  
Er hörte ein leises Lachen hinter sich, dreckig und bösartig kam es ihm vor. "Gib auf, oder hast du wirklich geglaubt, du kannst uns entkommen?"  
Oh ja, für eine kurze Zeit hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass er das konnte. Dass das alles jetzt endlich vorbei war.  
Wieder traf sein Blick, der verzweifelt um Hilfe suchte, auf das erleuchtete Fenster.  
Glorfindel! Er musste nur hinausschauen! Dann würde sicherlich alles gut werden.  
Aber das passierte nicht. Niemand erschien am Fenster.  
Stattdessen wurde er in Richtung Mauer geschleppt, an der ein Seil herabhing, das wiederum am Baum befestigt war, der auf der anderen Seite stand. Das Ende dieses Seils banden sie Legolas um die Hüften, wobei sie seine Arme an seinen Körper fesselten.  
"Halt ihn fest, ich zieh ihn hoch, sobald ich oben bin." Mit diesen Worten stieß Karan ihn ein wenig zur Seite und kletterte an dem Seil, an dessen Ende Legolas hing, empor.  
Die Panik in ihm wuchs. Er musste sich bemerkbar machen! Sonst würde man sein Verschwinden erst am nächste Tag bemerken. Dann war es zu spät.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass Glorfindels Fenster geöffnet war, die Vorhänge bewegten sich leicht im Wind.  
Ohne nachzudenken öffnete Legolas den Mund, versuchte seit Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder zu sprechen. "Glor ..." Den ganzen Namen brachte er nicht hervor und selbst das hier war nur ein fast lautloses Krächzen gewesen.  
Maran, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, sah sich verwirrt um, und versuchte herauszufinden, was dieses Geräusch verursacht haben konnte.  
Viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr, Karan war schon fast oben.  
Noch einmal versuchte er es. "Glorfindel!"  
Zu leise! Viel zu leise!  
Außerdem hatten Maran jetzt mitbekommen, dass er um Hilfe rufen wollte und versuchte wütend, ihm den Mund zuzuhalten. Auch Karan, der nun auf dem Mauervorsprung saß, sah alarmiert nach unten. Der junge Elb spürte einen Ruck, gleich würde er nach oben gezogen werden und dann würde man ihn wieder zurückbringen, zurück auf den Hof, zurück in sein Leben als Sklave.  
Er wehrte sich, versuchte sich aus seinen Fesseln zu lösen, aber es war einfach nicht möglich.  
Wieder öffnete er den Mund und setzte all seine Verzweiflung, all seine Angst und all seine verbleibende Kraft in einen einzigen Schrei:  
"GLORFINDEL!"

Glorfindel hatte sich an diesem Abend relativ früh zurückgezogen. In der Nacht zuvor hatte er lange wachgelegen und sich um Sairin Sorgen gemacht. Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem sein jüngerer Freund ihn nicht mit dem Frühstück hereingelassen hatte, hatte er trotzdem wohl oder übel seinen Pflichten nachkommen müssen. Und es hatte aufgrund der Sturmschäden viel zu tun gegeben. Neben seinen normalen Aufgaben hatte er auch noch die Ausbesserungsarbeiten überwacht, vor allen an den Stellen, an denen die Schäden ein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellten.  
Abends hatte er dann von Elrond erfahren, warum Sairin sich so verhalten hatte. Natürlich war er geschockt gewesen und hatte sich sofort selbst um die Positionierung der besten Wachen an den richtigen Stellen gekümmert. Schließlich war das auch sein Zuständigkeitsbereich.  
Sairin schien beruhigt und der Abend war sehr ruhig und entspannt verlaufen. Sie hatten wie so oft alle zusammen in den Hallen des Feuers gesessen und offenbar hatte selbst Sairin Spaß gehabt.  
Als er dann in seine Räumlichkeiten gegangen war hatte er dann noch schnell ein Bad genommen und war gerade zu Bett gegangen um noch ein wenig zu lesen.  
Doch plötzlich durchbrach ein Schrei die Stille.  
Glorfindel schrak hoch - jemand hatte seinen Namen gerufen. Offenbar war der Schrei aus dem Garten gekommen.  
Die Stimme kannte er nicht, aber in ihr hatte so viel Verzweiflung und Angst gelegen, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen war. Ohne groß nachzudenken ließ er das Buch fallen, sprang aus dem Bett, ergriff noch im Laufen sein Schwert, das in der Ecke stand, und eilte nach draußen.

Maran holte aus und schlug ihm so fest er konnte ins Gesicht. "Halt bloß dein verdammtes Maul! Klar?"  
Den Schmerz auf seiner Wange spürte er im Moment nicht einmal. Er spürte nur wie er den Kontakt zum Boden verlor. Immer weiter wurde er nach oben gezogen.  
"Hör auf so zu zappeln!" Karans Stimme schien so unendlich weit weg zu sein und doch hörte er seine Worte überdeutlich.  
Nur noch ein kleines Stück und sein ehemaliger Besitzer würde seine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und ihn entgültig nach oben ziehen. Doch plötzlich war das Glück endlich einmal auf seiner Seite. Gerade wollte Karan nach ihm greifen, da riss auf einmal das Seil.  
Zwar landete er unsanft auf dem Boden, aber sofort war ihm klar, dass er damit noch eine Chance erhalten hatte. So schnell wie möglich rappelte er sich trotz der Fesseln auf und wollte weglaufen - nur hatte er da seine Rechnung ohne Maran gemacht, der sofort wieder nach ihm griff.  
Gab es denn gar keine Möglichkeit für ihn zu entkommen?  
"Lasst ihn los!"

Offenbar war Maran als er die Stimme hörte so erschrocken, dass er Legolas automatisch losließ.  
Während er wieder zu Boden fiel und ein Stück von dem Menschen wegkroch erkannte er, dass es Glorfindel war, der soeben den Garten betreten hatte. Also hatte er seinen Ruf doch gehört!  
Der ältere Elb trug zwar schon sein Nachthemd, hatte jedoch sein Schwert dabei.  
Wäre er jetzt vernünftig gewesen hätte Maran sich ergeben, vernünftig war er aber nicht, das war er noch nie gewesen.  
Er zog einen großen Dolch, den er unter seiner Kleidung versteckt hatte, hervor und ging ohne nachzudenken auf Glorfindel los. Dieser wich geschickt aus, wollte nach Maran greifen um ihm den Dolch zu entwenden, der Mensch jedoch fuhr sofort wieder herum um seinerseits anzugreifen.  
Dabei lief er genau in das Schwert des Elben hinein.  
Selbst Legolas, der ein Stück entfernt saß, konnte erkennen, dass er fast sofort tot sein musste, denn das Schwert hatte sein Herz durchbort.  
Wachen, die durch den Lärm aufmerksam geworden waren, stürmten in den Garten und mussten sich erst einmal von Glorfindel anhören, was sie eigentlich unter verstärkter Wachsamkeit verstünden. Einige von ihnen schickte er los um nach dem anderen zu suchen und als Legolas zur Mauer aufsah, musste auch er festellen, dass Karan seinen Bruder im Stich gelassen hatte und offenbar gerade versuchte, zu entkommen.  
Als er die Wachen zurechtgestutzt hatte und ihnen gesagt hatte, was nun zu tun war, wandte Glorfindel sich endlich Legolas zu. Er kam zu ihm, ging vor ihm in die Knie, löste seine Fesseln und sah ihn besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Legolas, der noch immer leicht unter Schock stand, sah zu Glorfindel hoch und nickte dann leicht. Nur langsam registrierte er, wie nahe er daran vorbeigegangen war, wieder verschleppt zu werden. Aber es war noch einmal gut gegangen. Maran war tot und auch Karan hatte wohl kaum eine Chance zu entkommen.  
Es war vorbei.  
Diesmal war es wirklich vorbei.  
Wieder hörte er die sanfte Stimme seines Freundes. "Warst du es ... der nach mir gerufen hat?"  
Ein kurzes Zögern folgte.  
Ja, er hatte wirklich gesprochen! Nach all den Jahren hatte er wieder gesprochen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. "Ja." Seine Stimme klang noch rau, es fiel ihm noch schwer sie zu benutzen, und doch war das Wort verständlich hervorgekommen.  
Im nächsten Moment spürte er starke Arme um sich, aber er wusste, dass es Glorfindel war und er spürte nicht die leiseste Spur von Panik oder Scham als er sich an seinen Freund lehnte und leise an dessen Schulter weinte.  
Es war vorbei.

Sairin hatte wirklich gesprochen!  
Man hörte seiner Stimme an, dass sie ewig nicht mehr benutzt worden war, aber er hatte gesprochen!  
Aus einem Impuls heraus nahm er ihn in den Arm und, erleichtert dass er nicht zurückwich, fing er sanft an ihn zu streicheln als er das leise Schluchzen hörte.  
Es war kein Wunder, dass er so reagierte, jedem wäre es schwer gefallen, mit dem fertig zu werden, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Der Schock musste furchtbar gewesen sein.  
Glorfindel wusste nicht, wie lange sie zusammen im Gras gesessen hatte als er plötzlich leichte Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass sein Freund und Herr mit besorgtem Blick hinter ihm stand.  
Sicher hatte er mittlweile von einem der Wachen erfahren, was passiert war.  
Elrond ging neben den beiden in die Knie und strich Sairin väterlich durch seine Haare.  
Auch bei dieser Berührung zuckte er nicht zurück und Glorfindel wurde wieder einmal vor Augen geführt, wie sehr er gelernt hatte, ihnen zu vertrauen.  
"Hast du dich verletzt?" Elronds Stimme war sanft als er den jüngeren Elb ansah, ihm sanft eine Hand unter das Kinn legte und den Bluterguss betrachtete, der sich auf seiner Wange bildete.  
Sairin jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ..."  
Vollkommen überrascht sah der Halbelb ihn an. "Du kannst sprechen?!"  
"Ja", antwortete Glorfindel mit einem fast schon stolzen Lächeln. "Durch den Schock hat er offenbar seine Stimme wiedergefunden. Er hat nach mir gerufen als sie ihn angegriffen haben."  
Auch auf Elronds Lippen formte sich ein Lächeln. "Das ist wundervoll, Sairin." Dann jedoch wurde sein Blick fragend. "Aber meintest du nicht, du seist von Geburt an stumm gewesen?"

Legolas musste sich sehr beherrschen um nicht zusammen zu zucken. Würden seine Lügen ihm nun zum Verhängnis werde? Er startete noch einen Versuch - hoffentlich würde man ihm glauben! "Ich ... kann mich ..." Er rieb sich den Hals, er fühlte sich so unangenehm rau und trocken an beim Sprechen, "... nicht daran erinnern ... das je gekonnt zu haben. Aber ... ich kann mich an ... meine frühere Kindheit nur noch ... schemenhaft erinnern."  
Elrond sah ihn einen Moment lang in die Augen, dann nickte er.  
Der Prinz konnte nicht erkennen, ob er und Glorfindel ihm nun glaubten, aber zumindest ließen sie das Thema fallen.  
"Naja, Hauptsache, du kannst es jetzt wieder. Alles andere kommt sicher auch noch mit der Zeit. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht verletzt bist?"  
Diesmal zog er es vor einfach nur zu nicken. Auch wenn er noch so froh darüber war, dass er wieder sprechen konnte, würde es wohl ein paar Tage dauern, bis er sich wieder richtig daran gewöhnt hatte.  
"Na gut." Wieder lächelte Elrond sanft und noch einmal strich er ihm durch sein Haar. Fast wäre er wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. "Glorfindel bringt dich sicher gerne auf dein Zimmer. Du solltest dich jetzt ein bisschen ausruhen. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst - du weißt ja, dass wir alle immer für dich da sind."  
Schnell wischte er die Träne weg, die er nicht hatte zurückhalten können. "Danke."

Auf Glorfindel hatte es den Anschein als sei Sairin noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen und so legte er beim Laufen einen Arm um ihn, damit er nicht plötzlich fallen konnte.  
Als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren sah der Ältere seinen Freund besorgt an. "Ich hole dir einen Tee, du kannst dich so lange waschen und umziehen. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
Wieder nickte er nur, allerdings mit einem dankbaren Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Lächelnd wandte Glorfindel sich ab und ging selbst in die Küche um einen Kräutertee mit beruhigender Wirkung zu holen.  
Mit dem Tablett ging er langsam wieder zurück zu Sairins Zimmer. Unwillkürlich dachte er an die Erklärung von vorhin. Stimmte es wirklich, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte je zum Sprechen in der Lage gewesen zu sein? Oder gab es einfach nur etwas, das er nicht preisgeben wollte?  
Nun ja, es war doch durchaus möglich, dass er es nicht mehr wusste. Es war nicht selten, dass man traumatische Erlebnisse verdrängte - und um jemanden die Stimme zu rauben musste eine Situation schon sehr traumatisch sein.  
Diesmal klopfte er nicht als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, aber Sairin war auch schon fertig. Mit einem noch immer warmen Nachthemd - in den Nächten wurde es zu dieser Zeit noch recht kühl - saß er auf seinem Bett. Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich und Glorfindel spürte, wie seine Sorge wieder wuchs.  
Sairin war noch so jung - wie sollte er nur über all das, was er erlebt hatte, hinwegkommen?  
Langsam, um ihn bloß nicht zu verschrecken, kam er auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. "Hier, trink einen Schluck Tee." Der Blonde nahm die Kanne, gross etwas Tee in die Tasse und reichte sie seinem Freund.  
Der nahm sie dankbar entgegen und nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk.  
"Geht es dir etwas besser?"  
Auf diese Frage hin versuchte er zu lächeln, was ihm jedoch noch nicht so ganz gelang. "Ja, etwas."  
Noch immer war es etwas ganz besonderes für Glorfindel, diese Stimme zu hören, auch wenn sie noch sehr rau war. "Das freut mich. Meinst du, du kannst schlafen?"  
Die Reaktion darauf war weniger positiv, sie bestand lediglich aus einem leichten Kopfschütteln.  
"Hey, schau nicht so traurig, ist doch verständlich." Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne Haar aus dem Gesicht, als er realisierte, was er gerade getan hatte, zog er die Hand aber wieder zurück. "Willst du darüber reden?"  
Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Sairin zuerst den Kopf schütteln wollte, dann hielt er allerdings mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er zögerte.  
"Vielleicht wird es dir helfen", meinte Glorfindel ermutigend. "Du kannst das alles nicht für immer in dich hineinfressen." Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte legte er seinem Freund wieder einen Arm um die Schultern und wartete dann geduldig bis dieser anfing zu sprechen.  
Die Geschichte, die er erzählte, war eine ziemlich kurze Fassung der Geschehnisse, was wohl auch daran lag, dass ihm das Sprechen noch so schwer fiel, aber auch daran, dass er seine ganze Qual zum ersten Mal in Worte fasste. Er berichtete davon, dass er der Familie über drei Generationen hinweg gehört hatte, wie es von Generation zu Generation immer schlimmer geworden war. Er erzählte von der harten Arbeit, den ständigen Schlägen und Demütigungen ... und schließlich auch von den Vergewaltigungen durch Maran. Immer wieder trank er dazwischen ein paar Schlucke Tee, da sein Hals sehr schnell trocken wurde.  
Glorfindels Herz zog sich zusammen als er das alles hörte. Als er hörte, wie widerlich das alles für Sairin gewesen war, wie hilflos er sich gefühlt hatte, wie sehr er sich geschämt hatte und das immer noch tat. Es war fast, als ob er den Schmerz, den er durchgemacht hatte, für einen Moment selbst spüren konnte.  
Nun blickte der Jüngere zu Boden, fast als traue er sich nicht mehr, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Als hätte er Angst vor seiner Reaktion  
"Sairin", sagte Glorfindel sanft als er sich selbst wieder halbwegs gefasst hatte. "Sieh mich bitte an."  
Er gehorchte nicht sofort, erst nach der zweiten Aufforderung hob er den gesenkten Kopf ein wenig. Auf seinen Wangen waren Tränenspuren zu sehen. Dieser Anblick brachte Glorfindel selbst fast zum Weinen.  
"Du musst dich nicht schämen, der Einzige, der Schande auf sich geladen hat, ist Maran."  
Sairins Blick war ungläubig, unendlich viele Zweifel sprachen aus ihm. "Aber ..."  
"Es gibt kein Aber! Oder denkst du etwa ich könnte mich in jemanden verlieben, für den ich mich schämen müsste?" Am liebsten hätte Glorfindel sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Warum hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Hatte Sairin es nicht schon schwer genug? Musste er es jetzt noch schlimmer machen?  
"Du ...?" Große, fragende Augen suchten die seinen, versuchten vergeblich Antworten zu finden.  
"Ja", gab Glorfindel zu, wobei er ihn einfach nicht ansehen konnte. Warum benahm er sich nur so? So unsicher? Eigentlich sollte er aus diesem Alter doch längst heraus sein! "Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, aber ... ich würde nie von dir erwarten, dass du meine Gefühle erwidern könntest, vor allem nicht nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast. Ich bin damit ..." '... zufrieden, dein Freund zu sein', hatte er sagen wollen, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
Es war Sairins Kopf, der sich zögerlich an seine Schulter gelegt hatte und seine Hand, die sich an ihm festhielt.

Wird fortgesetzt


	8. Kapitel 7

Vorwort: Hier endlich Kapitel 7 "

Lunaria: Nein, vergessen hochzuladen hab ich nicht. Allerdings sind alle meine FFs auf einem USB-Stick gespeichert und diesen USB Stick hab ich normalerweise in meiner Laptop - Tasche. Und da ich meinen Laptop bei meinem Onkel vergessen hab konnte ich nicht updaten ): Sorry!

7. Kapitel

Die nächste Zeit war schöner als Legolas es je auch nur zu träumen gewagt hätte. Zwar war ihre Beziehung anfangs sehr zögerlich, auch weil es ihm schwer fiel, sich an die sanften Berührungen und zärtlichen Worte seines Freundes zu gewöhnen und sich darauf einzulassen, aber dennoch war er zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder glücklich. Auch wenn dieses Glück getrübt war durch die Lügen, auf die es aufgebaut war und auch dadurch, dass er nach wie vor sehr oft an seine Familie denken musste, war es doch mehr als er je geglaubt hatte irgendwann einmal zu haben.  
Manchmal lauschte er heimlich Gesprächen zwischen Elrond und Glorfindel oder Erestor, in denen es um Düsterwald ging, oft hatte er dazu jedoch keine Gelegenheit, wenn er nicht erwischt werden wollte. Dennoch konnte er aus diesen Gesprächsfetzen entnehmen, dass es seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern offenbar gut ging und das war das Wichtigste.  
Jeden Tag tat Glorfindel aufs Neue alles um ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen, es kam ihm fast so vor als wolle er ihn für seine Vergangenheit entschädigen.  
Dadurch, dass sie nun fast immer, wenn Glorfindel seinen Pflichten gerade nicht nachkam, zusammen waren, festigte sich das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen. Kleine Dinge, die Legolas zuerst nicht ertragen hatte - eine Umarmung, ein sanftes Streicheln, ein zärtlicher Kuss - wurden langsam selbstverständlich. Er zog nach etwas mehr als einem Monat sogar in Glorfindels Zimmer, schlief an seiner Seite, in seinen Armen, aber weiter gingen sie nie, er konnte es einfach noch nicht, und dafür hatte sein Geliebter scheinbar vollstes Verständnis. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht, ihn zu drängen oder auch nur eine winzige Andeutung gemacht, wofür Legolas unendlich dankbar war.  
Maran war bereits am ersten Tag seiner Flucht gefangen worden und saß nun im Kerker, von ihm würde Legolas nie wieder etwas zu befürchten haben ... Und dieses Wissen ließ ihn endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen.  
Trotzdem war nicht auf einmal alles perfekt.  
Nun, da er wieder sprechen konnte, war es noch viel schwerer als vorher, die ganzen Lügen, die er ihnen allen erzählt hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten. Ausgesprochen wirkten sie fast noch schlimmer auf den jungen Prinzen und er schämte sich jedes Mal wenn er irgendetwas aus seiner angeblichen Vergangenheit erzählte. Er schämte sich unendlich dafür, seine Familie mit jedem Wort zu verleugnen. Außerdem hatte er manchmal das Gefühl, dass Elrond ihm nicht glaubte, wenn er zum Beispiel behauptete, dass er sich nicht daran erinnerte früher schon einmal in der Lage gewesen zu sein zu sprechen.  
Aber vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so vor, denn noch immer waren sie alle unendlich nett zu ihm und sie hatten sich ehrlich für ihn und Glorfindel gefreut als sie ihnen von ihrer Beziehung erzählten hatten.  
Oft saßen sie alle zusammen in den Hallen des Feuers und noch nie hatte Legolas so sehr das Gefühl gehabt, wirklich zu ihnen zu gehören, dass sie ihn wirklich bei sich haben wollten. Einmal hatte Elrohir ihn während einer dieser Abende dazu aufgefordert, doch auch einmal etwas zu singen, aber das hatte er abgelehnt. Warum konnte er nicht einmal so genau sagen. Vielleicht hätte es ihn einfach zu sehr an längst vergangene Abende mit seinem Vater erinnert und daran, wie gerne dieser ihm beim Singen zugehört hatte.  
Trotzdem, er war so glücklich wie er nur sein konnte.  
Nur gab es da noch eine Frage, bei dem es ihm immer schwerer fiel, sie zu unterdrücken: Wenn Glorfindel kein Problem damit hatte, dass er unzählige Male geschändet worden war ... vielleicht würde sein Vater dann ähnlich denken? Aber war es nicht schon zu spät jetzt noch die Wahrheit zu sagen? Würden seine Freunde in Bruchtal und auch seine Familie in Düsterwald Verständnis dafür aufbringen können, dass er so lange nur Lügen erzählt hatte?

Da Glorfindel an diesem Tag offenbar ziemlich viel zu tun und Legolas soeben sein Buch beendet hatte, begab sich der junge Elb in die Bibliothek um sich ein neues zu holen.  
Erestor, der sich auch dort aufhielt, sah lächelnd auf. "Na, schon wieder fertig."  
Etwas verlegen lächelte Legolas den Schwarzhaarigen an. "Ja, ich bin in den letzten Tagen ziemlich viel zum Lesen gekommen."  
"Ach, sag bloß Glorfindel hat keine Zeit." An Erestors Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Legolas, dass er es nicht böse meinte sondern ihn nur sanft neckte.  
"Nein, hat er nicht. Aber schau nicht so gespielt mitleidig - du bist doch daran beteiligt, dass er so viel arbeiten muss." Grinsend sah er seinen Freund an, schließlich wusste er ja, dass er die Arbeiten in Bruchtal zusammen mit den anderen Beratern und Elrond selbst einteilte. "Du könntest ihm ja mal etwas weniger Arbeit am Tag geben."  
"Könnte ich. Oder du sagst deinem Freund, dass er etwas schneller arbeiten soll."  
Lachend schüttelte Legolas den Kopf - in letzter Zeit hatte er wieder gelernt zu lachen und anfangs war es ihm schon fast fremd vorgekommen. "Lieber nicht. Wenn ich ihm sage, dass du angedeutet hast, dass er langsam arbeitet, kriege ich ihn noch weniger zu sehen."  
"Warum das?"  
"Naja, er wird stundenlang damit beschäftigt sein, sich mit dir darüber zu streiten, wer langsamer arbeitet."  
Nun war es Erestors Lachen, das in der Bibliothek widerhallte. "Da könntest du Recht haben."  
"Könnte? Ich kenne euch mittlerweile ein bisschen, weißt du."  
Mit diesem Worten und einem letzten Grinsen wandte Legolas sich ab, stellte das gelesene Buch wieder ordentlich an seinen Platz und suchte nach einem anderen.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis er fündig wurde.  
Vor ihm lag das Buch, mit dem er damals erwischt worden war, vor, wie es schien, langer Zeit, als die anderen herausgefunden hatten, dass er lesen konnte.  
Noch ganz genau erinnerte Legolas sich an die Zeichnung von seinem Vater, die er darin gefunden hatte und auf einmal überkam ihm der unwiderstehliche Drang, sie noch einmal anzusehen. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch eine Weile dauern, bis Glorfindel zurück kam, diesmal hatte er also Zeit. Vielleicht befanden sich darin ja noch mehr Abbildungen, Bilder von seiner Heimat und vielleicht sogar seinen Brüdern.  
Kurzentschlossen nahm er das Buch und wandte sich noch einmal kurz Erestor zu. "Bis morgen. Und denk nochmal über ein, zwei freie Tage für Glorfindel nach."  
Er war schon fast aus der Tür hinaus als er die belustigte Stimme des obersten Beraters Elronds hörte. "Ach ... Jetzt sind es schon freie Tage."

Still in sich hinein lächelnd ging Legolas durch die Gänge.  
Hätte ihm noch vor kurzer Zeit jemand gesagt, dass er irgendwann so vertraut mit den anderen Elben hier umgehen würde, er hätte ihm niemals geglaubt. Und doch war sein Umgang mit ihnen mittlerweile schon fast als normal zu bezeichnen, zumindest in vielen Hinsichten.  
Es war ein schöner Maiabend, der Tag war sehr sonnig gewesen und auch jetzt war es noch angenehm warm. Deshalb beschloss er nicht gleich in das Zimmer, das er nun mit Glorfindel teilte, zurückzukehren, sondern sich zu lesen in einen ruhigen, etwas entlegenen Teil des Gartens zurück zu ziehen. Trotz des Überfalls, der dort auf ihn verübt worden war, war er sehr gerne hier draußen. Unter einer großen Eiche nahm er direkt im Gras Platz und nach kurzem Zögern schlug er das Buch auf.  
Diesmal beachtete er den Text gar nicht erst. Fast schon hastig blätterte er darin herum und suchte das Bild seines Vaters.  
Als er es dann vor sich sah schossen ihm unwillkürlich wieder Tränen in die Augen. Da er diesmal nicht damit rechnete, dass jemand kommen würde, ließ er ihnen freien Lauf.  
Und immer wieder wiederholte er im Stillen die eine Frage, zu der er die Antwort nur zu gerne gewusst hätte:  
'Was würdest du jetzt von mir denken, Ada?'

Glorfindel hatte einen der ihm unterstehenden Soldaten gebeten, ein paar der anstehenden Pflichten zu übernehmen - schließlich hatte er in letzter Zeit viel zu wenig Zeit für Sairin gehabt.  
Als er ihn weder in ihrem Zimmer noch in der Bibliothek oder in der Halle des Feuers vorfand wusste er nur noch einen Ort, an dem sein jüngerer Freund sich gerne aufhielt: Der Garten.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis er ihn dort fand, denn er hatte sich an eine entlegene Stelle zurückgezogen, wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas Ruhe gesucht.  
Manchmal brauchte er einfach Zeit für sich und das musste man akzeptieren. Der Blonde hoffte einfach, dass er ihn jetzt nicht stören würde und ging langsam zu ihm hin.  
Als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, stellte er jedoch erschrocken fest, dass Sairin weinte. Seine Schultern bebten unter dem fast lautlosen Schluchzen und sein Blick ruhte auf den aufgeschlagenen Seiten eines Buches, das er in der Hand hielt.  
Hatte ihn irgendetwas in diesem Buch daran erinnert, was er durchgemacht hatte? Oder war etwas ganz anderes der Auslöser gewesen?  
"Sairin?" Seine Stimme war sanft und leise gewesen und doch zuckte der Jüngere zusammen und klappte das Buch zu als wäre er bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden.  
Da Glorfindel sich von der Seite genähert hatte, hatte er gerade noch gesehen, dass die aufgeschlagene Seite eine Portraitzeichnung gezeigt hatte, allerdings hatte er nicht mehr erkennen können, um wem es sich dabei handelte, zu schnell war das Buch zugeklappt worden.  
Aber jetzt in diesem Moment war es ihm auch ziemlich egal, welche Seite gerade aufgeschlagen gewesen war - vielleicht war sie ja auch nur zufällig offen gewesen und er hatte gar nicht deswegen geweint. Jetzt zählte nur, dass Sairin mit gesenkten Kopf da saß und offenbar verzweifelt versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Langsam ließ er sich neben ihm nieder und legte wortlos einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn leicht an sich. "Shh ... Schon gut. Willst du mir erzählen, was los ist?"  
Erst sprach Sairin nicht, stattdessen lehnte er sich an ihn, wobei er ihn ebenfalls mit einem Arm umfasste. Wie immer fiel diese Berührung bei ihm fast schon zaghaft aus, dennoch zeigte sie Glorfindel, dass er ihn bei sich haben wollte.  
Mit der freien Hand wischte er sich immer wieder die Tränen aus den Augen, die aber nicht aufhören wollten zu fließen. "Es ist nichts", sagte er schließlich leise, kaum hörbar und wenig überzeugend. "Ich hab ... nur an etwas gedacht."  
Nachdenklich sah der Ältere seinen Geliebten an, dann fing er an, ihm sanft durch's Haar zu streicheln. "Hat es etwas mit diesen beiden Menschen zu tun?"  
Fast kam es Glorfindel so vor als ob Sairin ihm unendlich gerne etwas sagen wollte, es aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht konnte. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab und er schien krampfhaft zu versuchen, sich doch dazu zu überwinden. Schließlich machte er eine zögerliche Geste, nur ein winziges Kopfschütteln, und doch schien ihm das sehr viel Kraft zu kosten.  
"Also nicht." Unschlüssig strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Sairins Wangen. Wie sollte er nun reagieren? Was war das Richtige und was würde ihn nur dazu bringen, sich wieder völlig in sich zurück zu ziehen?  
Trotz seiner vielen Lebensjahre kam Glorfindel sich, wenn es um Sairin ging, wieder unheimlich unerfahren vor. Seit er ihn kannte, fragte er sich ununterbrochen, wie er am besten reagieren sollte. Wahrscheinlich kam es einfach nur daher, dass er sich keine Fehler erlauben wollte, wenn es um seinen Geliebten ging. Ihm war so oft wehgetan worden, nun wollte er ihm einfach nur helfen, wieder in ein normales Leben zurück zu finden. Auch wenn es noch so lange dauern würde bis dieses Ziel erreicht war.  
Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Das Buch, das nun zugeklappt auf Sairins Schoß lag. Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass der Jüngere so reagierte?  
Wieder sah Glorfindel zu ihm herab. Er war nun eng an ihn geschmiegt und weinte noch immer leise in sich hinein.  
Ohne weiter nachzufragen griff Glorfindel nach dem Buch. Auf das leichte Zusammenzucken seines Freundes achtete er nicht.

"Glorfindel, ich bin etwas müde, ich würde gern reingehen."  
Es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver, das wusste Glorfindel, und deshalb reagierte er auch nicht darauf. Während er in dem Buch blätterte, auf der Suche nach der Zeichnung, die er vorhin kurz gesehen hatte, ignorierte er gekonnt die Beteuerungen Sairins, dass doch alles in Ordnung sei.  
Endlich fand er eine Zeichnung, von der er sich ziemlich sicher gewesen war, dass es sich um die gesuchte handelte.  
Das Motiv allerdings verwirrte ihn.  
Das Bild zeigte Thranduil und es war wohl alles andere als übertrieben zu sagen, dass der Zeichner ihn praktisch perfekt getroffen hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge, das lange Haar und der stolze, ein wenig distanzierte Blick kamen wunderbar zur Geltung.  
Aber warum hatte Sairin so auf dieses Bild reagiert? War das Bild überhaupt der Grund für sein Verhalten gewesen? Wenn dem so war, warum hatte er dann das Buch so schnell zugeklappt, als er Glorfindel gesehen hatte?  
Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn. Nach kurzem Zögern hielt er seinem Geliebten das Bild unter die Nase, wobei er jede noch so kleine Reaktion beobachtete. "War das Bild der Grund?"

Wieder sah Legolas auf das Bild seines Vaters, diesmal unter Glorfindels prüfenden Blicken, denen sicherlich nicht die kleinste Regung entging.  
Alles in ihm schrie danach, seinem Freund doch einfach die Wahrheit zu erzählen, endlich mit all den Lügen aufzuhören.  
Endlich würde diese tägliche Belastung ein Ende haben. Er müsste nicht mehr ständig überlegen, was er denn schon erzählt hatte, damit er sich bloß nicht widersprach. Und die ständige Angst, dass man dahinter kommen würde, wäre endlich vorbei.  
Trotzdem war da noch die Angst, die während all der Zeit, die er in Bruchtal verbracht hatte, überwogen hatte.  
Die Angst, wieder allein da zu stehen.  
Und diesmal für immer.  
Glorfindel drängte ihn nicht. Still saß er an seiner Seite, wobei Legolas seine Hand wieder an seiner Schulter spürte. So fürsorglich und geduldig.  
Dennoch sah er ihn aufmerksam an ... wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Wieder schossen dem Prinzen Tränen in die Augen.  
Es konnte doch nicht ewig so weitergehen. Irgendwann würde das Ganze unweigerlich auffliegen und dann würde man erst recht enttäuscht von ihm sein.  
Vielleicht war es ja besser, wenn er jetzt einfach alles erzählen würde, von sich aus, ohne im eigentlichen Sinne überführt worden zu sein.  
Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würden seine Freunde, seine Familie und sein Geliebter ihm dann noch einmal verzeihen.  
Er atmete tief durch bevor er die nächsten Worte sprach: "Ich habe euch alle angelogen. Die ganze Zeit."  
Verständlicherweise wirkte Glorfindel verwirrt, seine Hand zog er jedoch nicht zurück, zumindest noch nicht. Nach wie vor ruhte sie auf Legolas' Schulter, wie ein Rettungsanker. "Wie meinst du das? In welcher Hinsicht hast du uns angelogen?"  
Ein fast schon krampfhaftes Schluchzen durchbrach nach wenigen Sekunden die Stille, Legolas zitterte, wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte und was in dieser Situation das Beste war. Aber nun hatte er angefangen - und er würde es zu ende bringen.  
Plötzlich spürte er starke Arme um sich und instinktiv fühlte er sich ein klein wenig sicherer ... geborgener. "In so ziemlich jeder Hinsicht", antwortete er schließlich auf die Frage seines Freundes. "Meine Familie ... Sie ist nicht tot."  
Betretenes Schweigen.  
Erst nach einer Weile sprach Glorfindel wieder. "Thranduil ist dein Vater, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme war leise, fast ein wenig ungläubig.  
Legolas wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen, aber er spürte regelrecht seine Augen, wie sie ihn genau beobachteten ... dann nickte er.

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet - aber nicht damit!  
Als Sairin ... nein, Legolas ... zugegeben hatte, dass seine Familie noch lebte, musste Glorfindel nur noch eins und eins zusammen zählen. Im Grunde gab es nur einen Schluss, den er wegen der Reaktion auf das Bild ziehen konnte.  
Und er brauchte auch nicht lange auf die Bestätigung zu warten.  
Er verstand nur nicht warum! Warum hatte der Prinz seine wahre Identität so lange vor ihnen geheim gehalten? Wollte er seine Familie denn nicht wiedersehen?  
Offenbar liebte er sie doch, das zumindest konnte man aus seiner Reaktion auf die Zeichnung, die seinen Vater zeigte, schließen.  
Warum also?  
"Und warum das Ganze? Als wir dich gefunden haben, haben wir dich doch gefragt, ob du Legolas bist. Und du hast verneint. Warum?" Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er nicht gerade verständnisvoll klang, aber der Schock saß noch tief und im Moment war da einfach noch kein Verständnis zu erwarten.  
Legolas hielt weiter den Blick gesenkt, brachte es scheinbar nicht fertig, ihn anzusehen. "Es tut mir leid." Diese vier Worte waren so leise gewesen, dass es für einen Menschen unmöglich gewesen wäre, sie zu verstehen. Als er weitersprach war er nicht viel lauter, aber scheinbar weinte er nicht mehr. "Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Du weißt, was Karan mir angetan hat, und du weißt, dass ich 129 Jahre lang als Sklave gelebt habe. Wie könnte ich meinem Vater da noch unter die Augen treten?" Unendlich hilflos sah er schließlich zu ihm hoch. "Wie könnte ich ihm solch eine Schande bereiten? Ich will nicht, dass er sich für seinen Sohn schämen muss!"  
Hatte er sich damit die ganze Zeit herumgequält, immer mit dem Wunsch im Herzen, seine Familie wiederzusehen? Ein Wunsch, ein Schmerz, den er niemanden hatte anvertrauen können.  
Wieder sah Legolas zu Boden, er zögerte jedoch mit der Frage. "Ist ... ist es jetzt vorbei zwischen uns?" Aus seiner Stimme sprach unendliche, aber unterdrückte Angst und selbst wenn Glorfindel im ersten Moment vielleicht sogar ein wenig wütend gewesen war, konnte er das jetzt nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.  
Schließlich liebte er ihn, ob er nun Sairin hieß ... oder Legolas. Ob er ein Waise war oder sein Vater und seine Brüder auf ihn warteten. Das konnte doch nichts daran ändern, was sie in den letzten Monaten geteilt und aufgebaut hatten. Die kleinen Zärtlichkeiten, das gemeinsame Lachen, der Tag an dem sie in ein Zimmer gezogen waren ... und das Vertrauen, das sein Geliebter mehr und mehr zu ihm aufgebaut hatte. Das alles war echt gewesen, keine Lüge, das wusste Glorfindel. Wenn er ihn jetzt verlassen würde, würde er ihm jeden Halt nehmen.  
Der jüngere Elb saß ruhig da, wartete ab, nach wie vor vergoss er keine Träne mehr, wartete so gefasst wie nur möglich auf die Antwort. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht weinen, auch wenn Glorfindel in diesem Moment die Beziehung beendet hätte, hätte er das nicht getan, zumindest nicht vor ihm. Dass er ihm seine Tränen gezeigt hatte, war ein Beweis seines Vertrauens gewesen, aber niemals hätte er sie als Druckmittel eingesetzt, oder um zu versuchen Mitleid zu erregen.  
Fast ein wenig belustigt dachte der Blonde daran, dass töricht es von ihnen gewesen war, ihn nicht für einen Prinzen zu halten. Die ganze Art wie er sich gab, jede seiner eleganten Bewegungen, das Benehmen, das er von Anfang an hier an den Tag gelegt hatte und von einer guten Erziehung zeugten, die er eindeutig bei seinem Volk und nicht in Gefangenschaft genossen hatte, diese stolze, manchmal richtig sture Art, und nicht zuletzt diese im Grunde unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit zu Thranduil waren doch eigentlich schon Beweis genug.  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken überwand Glorfindel schließlich die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich könnte doch gar nicht mehr ohne dich leben."

Dieses, wie es ihm schien, unendlich lange warten auf die Antwort hatte den Prinzen fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Und trotzdem hatte er ganz ruhig dagesessen, hatte kein Anzeichen darauf zugelassen, wie schlecht es ihm ging.  
Das Letzte was er wollte war, dass Glorfindel aus Mitleid oder Pflichtbewusstsein bei ihm blieb.  
Doch dann spürte er, wie der Ältere ihn sanft an sich drückte und schützend festhielt.  
Legolas kam es vor als würde ihm eine unendlich schwere Last zumindest teilweise von den Schultern genommen. Sofort reagierte er auf die Berührung, lehnte sich an ihn, und schloss erleichtert die Augen. "Danke", flüsterte er. "Danke."  
Wie lange sie so da saßen konnte keiner von beiden später sagen, aber es war schon dunkel als sie die Gärten schließlich verließen.  
Als sie schon fast in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren spürte er einen sanften Blick auf sich und sah fragend zu seinem Geliebten auf. "Was ist?"  
"Was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du dich weiterhin verstecken?" Aus seiner Stimme war herauszuhören, dass er das nicht gerade für die beste Idee hielt.  
Seufzend senkte Legolas den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll."  
"Dein Vater braucht dich, Legolas."  
"Legolas?" Beide fuhren sie erschrocken herum als sie die wohl bekannte Stimme eines Dritten hinter sich hörten.

"Du machst dir schon wieder Gedanken wegen Sairin, nicht wahr?" Fragend sah Celebrian zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der tief in Gedanken versunken am Fenster stand. "Ist es nicht egal, was einmal war? Ich denke, er sollte das Recht haben, seine schmerzhafte Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich zu lassen."  
"Natürlich sollte er das! Und du weißt auch, wie wichtig er mir mittlerweile ist. Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, wieso er uns anlügt."  
"Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"  
"Ach komm, das weißt du doch ganz genau." Elrond seufzte. Schon seit dem Vorfall mit diesen Menschen kamen ihm immer wieder diese Gedanken und Zweifel. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er selbst nicht mehr wusste, dass er irgendwann mal in der Lage war, zu sprechen? Und dass er nicht schreiben kann hat er uns anfangs auch vorgelogen, auch wenn das vielleicht noch verständlich war." Gedankenverloren sah er aus dem Fenster. "Je mehr man darüber nachdenkt, desto mehr Ungereimtheiten fallen auf. Zum Beispiel dieser Elb, der mit ihm in Gefangenschaft war und ihm Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht hat. Ich finde das ein wenig an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Und hat er auf dich etwa so gewirkt als hätte er nie bewusst unter Elben gelebt?"  
"Nein ... Eigentlich nicht." Das konnte sie nicht abstreiten, trotzdem hätte Celebrian dieses Thema Sairin zuliebe am liebsten ruhen lassen.  
"Ich werde noch einmal mit ihm reden, vielleicht bekomme ich ja etwas aus ihm heraus."  
Seufzend nickte sie. "Aber sei nicht so streng mit ihm."  
Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht." Bevor er das Zimmer verließ hauchte er ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er wollte gerade um die Ecke, hinter der Glorfindels Zimmer lag, in dem nun auch sein Geliebter wohnte, als er ihre Stimmen hörte.  
Glorfindel fragte irgend etwas und Sairin antwortete darauf, dass er nicht wisse, was er tun sollte. Aber das war es nicht, was Elrond mehr oder weniger schockte - sondern eher die Tatsache, dass Glorfindel ihn daraufhin mit "Legolas" ansprach.  
"Legolas?", fragte er unwillkürlich und beide fuhren herum um ihn anzusehen. "Wieso Legolas?"  
Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, dann seufzte Glorfindel leise. "Komm mit in unser Zimmer, dann erzählen wir es dir."

Elrond konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.  
Die ganze Zeit hatten sie Legolas im Haus gehabt - die ganze Zeit!  
Er verfluchte sich selbst. Warum hatte er es nur nicht erkannt? Der Junge war Thranduil wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, sie hätten die Sache einfach nicht auf sich beruhen lassen sollen.  
Aber sie hatten ihm geglaubt.  
"Sag mal, ist dir eigentlich klar, was du deinem Vater damit antust?" Er konnte sich nur annähernd vorstellen, wie Thranduil sich fühlte. Schließlich hatte er seine beiden Kinder bei sich, wusste dass es ihnen gut ging. Daher war es schwer für ihn zu erahnen, wie es für einen Vater war, der so lange über den Verbleib seines Sohnes im Ungewissen gewesen war. Und der Gedanke, dass diese Qual seines Freundes unnötig verlängert worden war machte Elrond wütend.  
Außerdem war er enttäuscht ... Sie hatten ihm geholfen, ihm ein Zuhause gegeben und ihn sogar in ihre Familie aufgenommen ... Und waren die ganze Zeit von ihm belogen worden.  
Er verstand es einfach nicht. Warum hatte er die Tatsache, dass er Prinz Legolas war, für sich behalten? Mittlerweile hatte er mehrmals gesehen, wie Thranduil mit seinen anderen beiden Söhnen umging - und Elrond hoffte nur, dass er seinen beiden Kindern ein ebenso guter Vater sein würde. Was hatte Legolas sich dabei nur gedacht?  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr aufgebracht seit", durchbrach der junge Elb schließlich die drückende Stille. Seine Stimme war leise, und er klang fast schon ängstlich. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch belogen habe, aber noch mehr tut es mir leid, dass ich meinen Vater wehgetan habe." Man hörte die unterdrückten Tränen aus seinen Worten heraus, aber er weinte nicht. "Aber ich konnte einfach bisher nicht sagen, wer ich bin. Ich hatte Angst, meinem Vater unter die Augen zu treten ... Und irgendwie habe ich die noch immer. Ich hatte so oft diesen Albtraum, dass er sich beschämt von mir abwendet, dass er bereut, mich überhaupt wieder getroffen zu haben, nach allem was Karan mit mir gemacht hat. Im Grunde weiß ich, dass er nicht so reagieren würde, aber es fällt mir schwer, in dieser Sache klar zu denken oder vernünftig zu sein." Er senkte den Blick. "Aber ich habe Euch nie hintergehen oder beleidigen wollen. Es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet, dass Ihr mich so bei Euch aufgenommen habt."  
Elrond seufzte leise.  
Es war recht schwer, ihm unter diesen Umständen noch böse zu sein, wie er so verloren da stand. Schließlich wäre es selbst für ihn, mit all seiner Erfahrung und Stärke, schwer gewesen mit einer solchen Situation klar zu kommen, aber wie musste es dann erst für jemanden sein, der noch fast ein Kind gewesen war, als man ihn gefangen genommen hatte? Wer hätte ihm denn sagen sollen, welches Verhalten richtig und welches falsch gewesen wäre? Er hatte es nicht gewagt, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen und hatte somit ganz allein mit dieser Situation klarkommen müssen.  
Im Grunde war es schwer bis unmöglich ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen.  
Glorfindel hatte seine Arme um ihn gelegt und Legolas lehnte sich leicht an ihn.  
"Ich will nicht sagen, dass es richtig war, was du getan hast", sagte Elrond schließlich. "Aber ganz unverständlich ist es nicht." Langsam kam der Halbelb zu den beiden hin und legte Legolas eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als er sprach war seine Stimme wieder um einiges sanfter. "Ich habe dich sehr gerne und diese Sache ändert nichts daran. Aber ich werde Thranduil davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass du am Leben und hier in Bruchtal bist. Und ich werde dabei nicht auf deine Zustimmung warten."  
Davon würde er sich nicht abbringen lassen - schließlich war er seinem Freund gegenüber verpflichtet. "Außerdem wird er es sowieso bald merken, denn er wollte diesen Sommer nach Bruchtal kommen. Eigentlich schon im Frühjahr, aber das konnte er leider nicht mehr einrichten."

Als er sagte, dass er ihn noch immer mochte, dass er ihm das Ganze nicht so nachtrug wie befürchtet, fiel Legolas ein Stein vom Herzen. Nun würden es bald alle wissen, nun würde er nicht mehr jeden Tag auf jedes Wort, das er sagte, achten müssen, endlich konnte er all die Lügen hinter sich lassen und wieder er selbst sein.  
Nach all der Zeit.  
Seine Gefühle darüber, seinen Vater bald zu sehen, waren allerdings eher gemischter Art.  
Einerseits wollte er nichts mehr, andererseits war da immer noch diese Angst, gegen die er vollkommen machtlos war.  
Aber nun war eine Konfrontation nicht mehr abzuwenden und er würde es wohl einfach auf sich zukommen lassen müssen.

Wird fortgesetzt

Nachwort: Da viele von euch in den Kommis geschrieben haben, dass sie vermuten, dass Legolas sich mit seinen Lügen selbst verrät hoffe ich jetzt einfach mal, dass ihr nicht enttäuscht seit XD Das nächste Kapitel kommt sehr bald, ist nur so ein kurzes Zwischenspiel Freu mich wie immer auf eure Kommis -


	9. Kapitel 8

Vorwort: So, mal was Kurzes für Zwischendurch (;

8. Kapitel

"Majestät, ein Bote aus Bruchtal ist soeben eingetroffen, er hat diesen Brief gebracht."

Etwas überrascht sah Thranduil von seiner Arbeit auf, dann aber nahm er dem Bediensteten den Umschlag ab.

Momentan hatte er nicht mit einer Nachricht von Elrond gerechnet, schließlich würden er und seine Söhne in drei bis vier Wochen sowieso nach Bruchtal aufbechen, das stand schon länger fest. Wozu also noch ein Brief?

Wie immer in solchen Fällen kam ihm sofort Legolas in den Sinn, aber vernünftigerweise drängte er diesen Gedanken zurück. Er würde doch nur wieder enttäuscht werden.

Und das nicht zum ersten Mal.

Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen als Lainir sich auf den Weg zu Thranduil machte. Ursprünglich hatte er seinem Vater ein wenig zur Hand gehen wollen, doch als er dessen Arbeitszimmer betrat war daran nicht mehr zu denken - sofort war klar, dass etwas passiert sein musste.

Thranduil saß leichenblass an seinem Schreibtisch und hielt ein Stück Pergament in der Hand, das er sich ungläubig immer wieder durchzulesen schien. Um was es sich handelte konnte Lainir nicht einmal erahnen. Trotzdem ging er sofort auf ihn zu, zog sich einen Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich neben ihn. "Ada, was hast du denn?"

Erst jetzt schien der König ihn zu bemerken. Er zuckte sogar leicht zusammen, was vollkommen untypisch für ihn war. "Lainir ... hier, lies das."  
Sofort nahm er ihm das Schreiben ab und überflog es:

"Lieber Thranduil,

Ihr werdet Euch wahrscheinlich wundern, dass ich mich jetzt, da Ihr und Eure Söhne sowieso bald herkommen werdet, noch einmal melde, aber es gibt erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Wahrscheinlich wird es Euch schwerfallen, das zu glauben, aber bitte versucht es: Legolas ist in Bruchtal.

Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass es sich wirklich um Euren Sohn handelt. Was genau passiert ist, ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich Euch gerne erzählen werde, sobald Ihr in Bruchtal eingetroffen seit. Für den Moment möchte ich Euch aber versichern, dass es Legolas soweit gut geht und er sich ebenso darauf freut, Euch wiederzusehen wie Ihr es sicherlich auch tut.

Hochachtungsvoll

Elrond"

Ungläubiges Schweigen beherrschte den Raum. Weder Lainir noch sein Vater sagten ein Wort, bis der Prinz sich endlich an Thranduil wandte.

"Meinst du, das ist wirklich möglich. Nach all den Jahren?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Lainir." So blass und verstört hatte Lainir ihn nur einmal gesehen ... In der Zeit nach Legolas' Verschwinden. "Aber wenn Elrond sich so sicher ist, kann es doch zumindest möglich sein. Sonst hätte er den Brief anders formuliert."

Das stimmte allerdings. Der Herr Bruchtals hätte ihnen doch nicht bewusst solche Hoffnungen gemacht, wenn er selbst Zweifel gehabt hätte. Dennoch war es schwer zu glauben. Zumindest für ihn.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Ältesten hatte Thranduil nie an den Tod seines Sohnes geglaubt, deshalb fiel es ihm um einiges leichter, den Inhalt dieses Briefes als Tatsache zu akzeptieren, auch wenn er ihn nach so langer Zeit doch ziemlich aus der Bahn warf.

Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte stand er entschlossen auf und ging in Richtung Tür. "Wir werden am Nachmittag aufbrechen." Als er dies sagte sah er sich nicht einmal mehr nach Lainir um. "Ich werde den Beratern Anweisungen geben, damit sie in der nächsten Zeit hier alles übernehmen können, außerdem werde ich ein paar Leute zusammenstellen, die uns begleiten werden. Du erzählst Tûron, was passiert ist und sorgst dafür, dass unsere Sachen gepackt werden."

Nachdem er ein paar Bediensteten erklärt hatte, dass sie packen sollten und die Pferde rechtzeitig zur Verfügung stehen mussten, ging Lainir etwas ziellos durch die Gänge.

Tûron war wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer, aber er hatte es im Moment nicht einmal so eilig, dorthin zu kommen.

Zu sehr hing er noch seinen Gedanken nach.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sein kleiner Bruder noch am Leben war? Doch wo war er dann die ganzen Jahre über gewesen? Was hatte ihn davon abgehalten, nach Hause zu kommen? Was hatte er nur durchmachen müssen?

Der Gedanke daran und all die vielen schrecklichen Dinge, die er sich ausmalte, waren regelrecht unerträglich für den Prinzen.

Ob er nach all der Zeit immer noch so war, wie Lainir ihn in Erinnerung hatte? Nein, wenn er wirklich von irgendjemanden festgehalten worden war, war es wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich seinen übermütigen Charakter bewahrt hatte.

Aber das war im Moment schließlich nicht das Wichtigste.

Das Wichtigste war, dass er überhaupt am Leben war!

Doch ... würde er ihm verzeihen können? Würde ihr Verhältnis je wieder so sein, wie es früher einmal gewesen war?

Irgendwie hatte Lainir Angst davor, ihn wieder zu sehen und zu erkennen, dass all die Bewunderung und Zuneigung, die Legolas einst für seinen ältesten Bruder empfunden hatte, auf ewig verschwunden waren.

Nur wenige Stunden später saß die königliche Familie und eine kleine Eskorte an Kriegern auf ihren Pferden und machten sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal. Während der ganzen Reise sprachen sie nicht gerade viel, jeder hing ständig seinen eigenen Gedanken, Sorgen und Hoffnungen nach.

Der Ritt kam ihnen allen und ein Mehrfaches länger vor als es eigentlich der Fall war.

Und doch kamen sie schließlich an.

Wird fortgesetzt


	10. Kapitel 9

Vorwort: Danke für die lieben Reviews! So, hier das vorletzte Kapitel, es kommt nur noch ein Epilog (: Ich hab im Laufe der Story die Handlung einiger Kapitel zusammengefasst, damit die einzelnen Kapitel nicht zu kurz werden, daher sind es jetzt nicht mehr wie geplant 16 Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

9. Kapitel

Die Zeit schien sich ins Unendliche zu ziehen.  
Natürlich war Legolas von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass die Reise von Düsterwald nach Bruchtal nicht nur ein paar Tage dauern würde - aber musste sich denn jeder einzelne Tag so unglaublich lang anfühlen?  
Wenn Glorfindel nicht gewesen wäre, wäre er mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit schon in der ersten Woche durchgedreht, aber da sein Geliebter alles tat um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, war die Situation zumindest halbwegs erträglich. Trotzdem ...  
Oft war es schwer für ihn, seine Anspannung zu verbergen; auch die Albträume, die nachgelassen hatten nachdem er zu Glorfindel ins Zimmer gezogen war, waren nun wieder schlimmer geworden. Fast jede Nacht wachte er wieder schweißgebadet auf und erst Glorfindels Arme, die sich sanft um ihn legten, brachten ihn zurück in die Realität, beruhigten ihn.  
Zumindest einigermaßen.  
Wenigstens hatte auch das Verhältnis zu den anderen nicht unter seinen Lügen gelitten.  
In einem langen Gespräch mit Elrond hatte er erfahren, dass er mit seinem Vater mittlerweile sehr gut befreundet war und er deshalb so heftig reagiert hatte. Mittlerweile war zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden aus Bruchtal alles wieder ziemlich normal ... Zumindest sie würden ihn nicht im Stich lassen, was auch immer passieren würde, wenn er seinem Vater nach so langer Zeit wieder gegenüberstand.

Endlich lag Bruchtal vor ihnen.  
Alle Hoffnungen, Zweifel und Ängste, die sich auf dem Weg hierher fast schon bis ins Unendliche gesteigert hatten waren nun an einem kaum noch erträglichen Höhepunkt angelangt.  
Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Legolas am Leben war?  
Nur mühsam konnte Thranduil das Zittern seiner Hände unterdrücken und auch seine Söhne, die rechts und links von ihm ritten, wirkten schon den ganzen Tag angespannt ... noch angespannter als sowieso schon seit der Bote aus Bruchtal in Düsterwald angekommen war.  
Kaum hatten sie die Tore passiert als Bedienstete ihnen höflich die Pferde abnahmen und sie hereinführten.  
Elrond erwartete sie in den Hallen des Feuers. Lächelnd stand er auf und ging auf sie zu. "Willkommen in Bruchtal. Es freut mich wirklich, dass ihr so schnell kommen konntet."  
Seine guten Manieren gänzlich vergessend ging Thranduil auf den Halbelben zu und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Ist es wirklich wahr, dass Legolas hier ist? Bist du dir wirklich ganz sicher?"  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte ernst. "Ja, vollkommen sicher. Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber Legolas ist hier und es geht ihm soweit auch ganz gut. Er wird sicher gleich hier sein, ich habe eine Bedienstete geschickt, als ich hörte, dass ihr angekommen seid. Sie soll ihn holen."

"Ist irgendwas?" Von hinten umarmte Glorfindel seinen Geliebten, der schon seit etwa fünf Minuten ganz still am Fenster stand. Nun glitt auch sein Blick nach draußen und da sah er, was Legolas offenbar beschäftigte. Drei Reiter näherten sich Bruchtal und da Elben sehr scharfe Augen hatten konnten die beiden trotz der doch noch recht großen Entfernung erkennen, wer sie waren.  
Es war König Thranduil und seine Söhne Lainir und Tûron.  
Kein Wunder, dass Legolas so verstört wirkte. Sicher hatte er Angst vor der kurz bevorstehenden Konfrontation, und wenn man bedachte, was er mitgemacht hatte, war das ja sogar verständlich.  
Sanft küsste Glorfindel, der noch immer von hinten seine Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, seine Wange und streichelte durch sein Haar. "Komm, wir gehen runter und begrüßen sie."  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er in dieser Situation kaum etwas Schlimmeres sagen können.  
Fast schon entsetzt sah Legolas ihn an, für einen Moment schien er vollkommen sprachlos. Dann endlich reagierte er, löste sich von ihm und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Das ... das kann ich nicht." Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt und so furchtbar hilflos. "Ich kann doch nicht einfach zu ihnen hin und so tun als sei nichts gewesen. Als hätten über 100 Jahre in denen wir getrennt waren gar nicht existiert!"  
Verständnisvoll sah der Ältere ihn an. "Ich verstehe, dass es schwer für dich ist, Legolas, aber sie sind deine Familie." Gerne hätte er etwas hilfreicheres gesagt - aber was wäre da schon in Frage gekommen?  
"Ja ... Meine Familie, die ihren Sohn und Bruder erwartet. Sie werden enttäuscht sein, Glorfindel. Unendlich enttäuscht. Den Legolas von damals ... gibt es nicht mehr. Ich habe mich verändert. Und nicht gerade zum Positiven. Ich ... ich bin ja nicht einmal mehr wirklich so wie ... andere Elben. Ich schlafen mit geschlossenen Augen, bin empfindlich Kälte gegenüber und muss ... noch immer ständig daran denken, was diese Menschen mit mir gemacht haben."  
"Hör auf!", unterbrach Glorfindel ihn und fasste ihn an den Schultern. "Legolas, ich weiß nicht, wie du früher warst, aber nach allem was du durchgemacht hast, ist es doch kein Wunder, dass du dich verändert hast. Und das mit der Kälteempfindlichkeit und dem Schlafen mit offenen Augen ... das ändert sich wieder, ganz sicher. Du brauchst nur Zeit um über das alles hinweg zu kommen. Denkst du wirklich, dass Thranduil das etwas ausmacht? Jetzt wo er seinen Sohn endlich wieder hat?"  
Legolas spürte, wie Tränen in seine Augen schossen, aber er schaffte es irgendwie sie zu unterdrücken. "Ich weiß es nicht, Glorfindel. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

"Glorfindel, da bist du ja! Wo ist denn Legolas?"  
Seufzend sah der Blonde seinen Freund an und ließ dann seinen Blick zu Thranduil, Lainir und Tûron schweifen. "Legolas ... ist etwas verunsichert. Er ist glaube ich raus ... Vielleicht in den Garten oder zu den Pferden." Das waren die typischen Orte, die er aufsuchte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging.  
Verwirrt sah Thranduil seinen Gastgeber und dessen Freund an. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz ... Weiß er, dass wir hier sind?"  
Einen Moment zögerte Glorfindel, dann nickte er. "Er hat Euch kommen sehen."  
"Aber ... warum ist er dann nicht hier?" Thranduil verstand es einfach nicht. Warum wollte Legolas sie nicht sehen?  
"Ada ... wahrscheinlich ist es doch nicht Legolas und jetzt hat er Angst gekriegt, dass wir die Lüge aufdecken." Lainirs Stimme klangt schwer und enttäuscht, aber er legte seinem Vater eine tröstende Hand auf die Schultern.  
"Nein! Ihr versteht das falsch." Das Letzte, was Glorfindel wollte war, dass seine Familie nun auch noch anfing, an seiner Identität zu zweifeln und ihn für einen Lügner zu halten.  
"Er hat Recht", mischte Elrond sich wieder ein. "Der Junge hatte es einfach ... sehr schwer in den letzten Jahren. Setzt Euch bitte erstmal alle, ich versuche es Euch zu erklären."

Nachdem Elrond von der Sklavenhaltung erzählt hatte, von den körperlichen und seelischen Misshandlungen, die Legolas so lange hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen, herrschte Schweigen in der Runde, die nun auch durch Celebrian ergänzt wurde.  
Thranduil wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wenn er nur daran dachte, was sein Sohn durchgemacht hatte, wurde ihm schlecht. Kein Wunder, dass er verunsichert war und zögerte, ihnen gegenüber zu treten. Auch wenn es schon irgendwie wehtat, dass er seine Identität so lange geheim gehalten hatte weil die Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Familie so groß gewesen war. Sicher hatte Thranduil gehofft, dass er mehr Vertrauen in ihn haben würde, aber wie konnte er das in dieser Situation erwarten? Er war doch gerade einmal 34 Jahre alt gewesen als man ihn entführt hatte und das war nun 130 Jahre her. Für jemanden, der noch so jung war, musste das wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinen. Legolas hatte mehr Zeit mit diesen Menschen verbracht als mit seinem eigenen Volk, mit seiner eigenen Familie. Viel mehr Zeit. Wie konnte man da uneingeschränktes Vertrauen erwarten?  
Lainir und Tûron saßen still an seiner Seite und starrten ins Leere, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die beiden stand der König Düsterwalds endlich auf. "Wartet bitte hier", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, die noch immer von seiner Betroffenheit zeugte. "Ich werde erstmal allein mit eurem Bruder sprechen."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Halle und ging nach draußen.  
Er erwischte sich dabei, wie sich ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht hatte Legolas sich nicht verändert, auch früher war er entweder in den Garten oder zu den Pferden gegangen, wenn ihn irgendetwas belastet oder er einfach nur Ruhe gesucht hatte. Letzteres war früher allerdings seltener vorgekommen, aber das hatte sich wohl geändert. Thranduil konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er ... ernster und erwachsener geworden war. In einer solchen Situation war das wohl kaum zu verhindern.  
Im Garten konnte er seinen Sohn nicht finden, daher ging er langsam zu den Koppeln, auf denen die Pferde den ganzen Tag verbrachten, wenn sie nicht gerade geritten wurden.  
Dort stand eine einsame Gestalt am Gatter und streichelte schweigend über das weiche Fell eines schönen braunen Tieres, das ruhig bei ihm stand und offenbar spürte, dass sein Herr bedrückt war. Erst als Thranduil sich näherte hob sich der Kopf aufmerksam und neugierig.  
"Was hast du denn, Aduial?"  
Mehr Beweis brauchte Thranduil nicht, alle Zweifel ob das nun wirklich sein Sohn war, waren wie weggewischt - diese Stimme hätte er überall wiedererkannt. "Hallo ... Legolas."

Der junge Elb erstarrte.  
Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass dieses Treffen nun nicht mehr zu verhindern war, aber jetzt, wo sein Vater hinter ihm stand, fühlte er sich so unsicher wie noch nie.  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte nichts mehr als sich umzudrehen und ihm in die Arme zu fallen, sich von ihm halten zu lassen wie er es früher so oft getan hatte, dennoch schaffte er es einfach nicht, sich auch nur zu rühren oder wenigstens etwas zu sagen. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.  
Thranduil jedoch sprach wieder, dabei blieb seine Stimme so ruhig uns sanft wie sie es schon vorhin gewesen war, wie Legolas sie in Erinnerung hatte, die ganze Zeit gehabt hatte. "Ich wusste die ganze Zeit, dass du noch lebst, auch wenn man mich schon für verrückt erklärt hatte, ich wusste es." Eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr der König fort. "Legolas ... Elrond hat mir erzählt, was dir passiert ist." Unwillkürlich zuckte Legolas zusammen, aber sein Vater fuhr sofort fort. "Es ... es tut mir leid, dass wir dich nicht gefunden haben ... bevor du das alles durchmachen musstest."  
Mit nervösen Fingern strich der junge Prinz über das weiche Fell seines Pferdes, versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, nicht zu weinen. Aber zumindest beim zweiten Vorsatz scheiterte er. Zwar konnte er ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, stumme Tränen liefen ihm dennoch die Wange herunter.  
"Als Glorfindel sagte, dass er dich im Garten oder bei den Pferden vermutet, war ich mir eigentlich schon sicher, dass du es wirklich bist. Weißt du noch? Zu Hause musste ich dich auch immer dort suchen, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmte." Ja, das wusste er noch als wäre es nur wenige Tage und nicht so viele Jahre her gewesen.  
"Ich hab jeden Tag an dich gedacht. Und deine Brüder haben dich auch furchtbar vermisst."  
Er hörte, wie Thranduil ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukam, ihm allerdings noch immer genügend Freiraum gewährte. Noch immer konnte er sich nicht umdrehen, aber langsam, ganz langsam, ließ seine Angst etwas nach. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich könnte mich für dich schämen?" Vergeblich suchte Legolas Vorwürfe in seiner Stimme. "Naja, nach allem was in den letzten Jahren passiert ist, kann man dir das nicht vorwerfen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie verwirrt du warst und ... wieviel Angst du hattest." Legolas hörte heraus, wie sehr Thranduil das alles auch bedrückte, das Wissen, was seinem Sohn widerfahren war. Trotzdem sprach er weiter. "Aber du musst jetzt keine Angst mehr haben, wirklich nicht. Wir, Lainir, Tûron und ich, lieben dich, egal was passiert ist. Ich habe dich unendlich vermisst."  
Nun endlich war es mit seiner Beherrschung endgültig vorbei. Irgendwie brachte er die Worte "Ich dich auch, Ada" hervor, drehte sich dann um fiel Thranduil regelrecht in die Arme. Noch immer brachte er es nicht fertig, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, stattdessen vergrub er es in der Schulter seines Vaters und lies seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Immer und immer wieder entschuldigte er sich dabei. Warum nur hatte er solche Angst gehabt? Mit einem Mal erschien ihm das alles so ... sinnlos. Wie hatte er je denken können, dass dieser Mann sich für ihn schämen könnte?

Sofort schloss Thranduil sein Kind in die Arme und hielt ihn sanft und dennoch schützend fest während er herzzerreißend schluchzte und sich immer wieder leise dafür entschuldigte, dass er nicht sofort gesagt hatte, wer er war, dass er nicht gleich nach Hause gekommen war.  
Es tat unheimlich weh zu sehen, wie sehr er noch immer litt.  
"Shh ... Ist ja gut." Sanft streichelte er ihm durch das lange Haar, ging langsam mit ihm zu einem nahen Baum und setzte sich in dessen Schatten, wobei er Legolas mitzog.  
Dort saßen sie einfach nur eine Weile, sagten kein Wort mehr und hielten einander nur fest. Es war vorbei, endlich vorbei. Legolas war am Leben und obwohl das das schönste Ereignis seit Langem für ihn war musste Thranduil das doch erst einmal realisieren. Dabei merkte er nicht einmal wirklich, dass auch ihm ein paar Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie unter diesem Baum saßen und einander festhielten, aber irgendwann hob Legolas dann doch endlich den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah zu ihm auf. Die Augen, die seinen eigenen so sehr ähnelten, waren noch immer feucht, und doch formten seine Lippen ein winziges Lächeln. Es war keine Angst oder Unsicherheit mehr zu erkennen, nur Erleichterung. Bei diesem Anblick musste auch Thranduil unwillkürlich lächeln. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, wieder in das Gesicht seines Sohnes blicken zu dürfen?  
Schließlich, stand er nach kurzem Zögern auf und zog Legolas mit hoch. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, diesen Moment zu unterbrechen. "Gehen wir zu deinen Brüdern? Sie können es auch kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen."  
Nun wurde das Lächeln sogar noch etwas breiter, sofort reagierte er mit einem Nicken. "Ja, gut."  
Thranduil freute sich darüber, dass er seine Brüder nun wirklich sehen wollte, dass er seine Angst davor offenbar überwunden hatte und sich sogar darauf freute. Ja ... die Freude war ihm wirklich anzusehen. "Na dann, komm."  
Der König wollte gerade vorgehen als er die zaghafte Stimme seines jüngsten Sohnes hinter sich hörte. "Ada ..." Noch einmal drehte er sich um und sah ihn fragend an. War doch irgendetwas noch nicht in Ordnung? Aber die nächsten Worte nahmen ihm diese Befürchtungen sofort wieder. "Ich liebe dich, Ada ..."  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Thranduils Lippen als er noch einmal einen Arm um Legolas legte und ihn sanft an sich drückte. "Ich dich auch ... sehr sogar", erwiderte er dann leise.  
Dann endlich begaben sich die beiden Seite an Seite in die Halle des Feuers, wo die anderen noch immer auf sie warteten.

Glorfindel saß wie auf heißen Kohlen.  
Am liebsten wäre er hinaus geeilt und hätte Legolas beigestanden.  
Aber er wusste, dass das falsch war.  
Sein Freund mochte viel durchgemacht haben, worunter er wohl noch lange zu leiden haben würde, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht stark genug war, diese Situation allein zu meistern. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte Legolas als sehr stark kennengelernt und je besser er ihn kennen lernte desto mehr bestätigte sich dieser Eindruck.  
Elben waren von Natur aus sehr sensible Wesen und viele hätten eine solche Misshandlung über Jahre hinweg nicht überlebt. Sie wären an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben oder hätten bei der ersten Gelegenheit Mittelerde verlassen um in Valinor Frieden zu finden.  
Legolas hatte überlebt und eine Flucht war für ihn scheinbar nie in Frage gekommen. Er hatte nie aufgehört zu kämpfen, hatte an seinem Leben festgehalten und gelernt, anderen wieder zu vertrauen.  
Es war bewundernswert, wie weit er in einer doch relativ kurzen Zeit gekommen war und gerade deshalb war es unfair ihm gegenüber, ihn zu unterschätzen.  
Trotzdem ... noch nie in seinem, selbst nach elbischen Maßstäben, langen Leben hatte er jemanden so sehr geliebt wie Legolas und noch nie hatte er so sehr das Bedürfnis gehabt, für jemanden da zu sein.  
Elrond hatte ihn nach einem recht heftigen Kampf mit Orks einmal gefragt, ob er sich denn vor gar nichts fürchtete, da hatte er erwidert, dass er sich für nichts in der Welt noch einmal einem Balrog stellen würde. Obwohl es lange her war, dass er durch eines dieser Wesen sein Leben gelassen hatte, hatte er diesen schmerzhaften Tod nie vergessen. Zwar war es nicht so, dass er häufig daran denken musste - eher im Gegenteil, von Anfang an war die Erinnerung gnädigerweise in den Hintergrund gerückt - aber die Angst vor Balrogs war geblieben.  
Nur seine Meinung hatte sich geändert: Für Legolas würde er sich jederzeit wieder einem stellen und das ohne zu zögern.  
Aber jetzt ... konnte er gar nichts für ihn tun.  
Als die Tür wieder aufgedrückt wurde wäre er fast aufgesprungen, aber dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen als er Legolas offenbar ziemlich entspannt neben seinem Vater sah. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein.  
Auf den Lippen des jungen Prinzen lag sogar ein kleines Lächeln.  
Glorfindel freute sich wirklich für ihn. In letzter Zeit hatte er aus langen Gesprächen deutlich herausgehört, wie wichtig Thranduil für seinen Geliebten war und sie nun so zu sehen war wirklich schön.

Auch Lainir konnte kaum ruhig sitzen und ein Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass es seinem Bruder nicht viel anders ging.  
Noch immer fragte der Ältere sich, ob es sich denn wirklich um Legolas handeln konnte oder sich vielleicht doch noch herausstellen würde, dass es ein Betrüger war, der versuchte, sich in die Königsfamilie einzuschleichen.  
Dass sein Vater so lange weg blieb sprach jedoch dafür, dass es kein Betrüger war.  
Konnten sie denn nicht endlich kommen?  
Wie würde Legolas wohl reagieren, wenn er ihm gegenüberstand?  
Würde er ihm Vorwürfe machen? Oder ihn gar hassen?  
Sie hatten gehört, was ihm passiert war, was er durchgemacht und erlitten hatte - und das alles wäre nie passiert, wenn er nur ...  
Da ging die Tür auf und jeder Zweifel wurde verwischt - es war Legolas, ganz sicher.  
Tûron sprang sofort auf und lief auf ihren kleinen Bruder zu, umarmte ihn, weinte offen.  
Lainir folgte etwas langsamer, zögernder. Aber als Legolas dann direkt vor ihm stand spürte auch er Tränen in seinen Augen, unterdrückte sie irgendwie und nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm. Was auch immer dieser von ihm dachte, ob er ihm Vorwürfe machte oder nicht, ob er ihn hasste oder nicht, er war am Leben. Und damit war Lainir schon zufrieden.  
Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er, wie seine Umarmung fast schon ohne Zögern erwidert wurde, wie Legolas sich leicht an ihn lehnte und sich an ihm festhielt, sogar die Augen schloss.

"Ich hab dich vermisst, Lainir", meinte er irgendwann leise und sah zu seinem großen Bruder, zu dem er immer ein so gutes Verhältnis gehabt hatte, auf.  
Ja, Lainir war immer sehr wichtig für ihn gewesen. Als sein ältester Bruder hatte er immer ein wenig die Beschützerrolle übernommen, war, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war und ihr Vater eine Weile gebraucht hatte um sich zu fangen, immer für ihn und Tûron da gewesen. Für Legolas war er nicht nur sein großer Bruder gewesen, sondern auch sein bester Freund. Nicht, dass Tûron ihm weniger bedeutete, aber die Beziehung zu Lainir war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen.  
Nun sah Legolas zu Lainir auf, der ihn etwas abwesend betrachtete. "Ist was?"  
Sofort schüttelte der Dunkelhaarige den Kopf. "Nein, nein, ich kann nur noch gar nicht richtig glauben, dass du wieder da bist." Kurz wuschelte er ihm durch die Haare und unwillkürlich musste Legolas grinsen. "Hey ..."

Der restliche Nachmittag und Abend war sehr angenehm verlaufen. Legolas wurde zunehmend ruhiger und entspannter in ihrer Gegenwart und es war schön gewesen zu sehen, dass er noch immer lächeln und lachen konnte, trotz dem, was ihm passiert war. Lainir wusste nicht, ob er damit so gut hätte umgehen können.  
Und dennoch schämte Legolas sich seiner angeblichen Schwächen wegen und das konnte sein älterer Bruder absolut nicht nachvollziehen.  
Er nahm sich fest vor, sich gut um ihn zu kümmern. So gut wie möglich.  
Trotzdem musste er immer wieder daran denken, dass er eine Mitschuld an allem trug.  
Den ganzen Abend hatte Legolas ihn vollkommen normal behandelt als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Dabei war er es doch gewesen, der ihn praktisch in die Hände seiner Peiniger getrieben hatte. Er hatte gerade eine neue Freundin gehabt und sein kleiner Bruder, der noch zu unerfahren im Umgang mit Waffen gewesen war um allein in den Düsterwald auszureiten - schließlich war es dort wegen der Riesenspinnen und der Orks sehr gefährlich - hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihn nicht begleiten wollte. Oft war es Lainir gewesen, den er gebeten hatte, mit ihm zu kommen und meist hatten sie zusammen auch viel Spaß gehabt. Aber gerade an diesem Tag hatte er ihn, ziemlich entnervt und wohl auch etwas zu grob, abgewiesen.  
Noch nie vorher hatte er so mit einem seiner Brüder gesprochen und Legolas war verständlicherweise aufgebracht gewesen.  
Und daraufhin war er allein losgeritten ... ohne zurück zu kommen.  
Bis heute.  
"Du hast doch irgend etwas."  
Erschrocken fuhr der Kronprinz Düsterwalds herum.  
Vor ihm stand sein kleiner Bruder, der ihm wohl nach draußen auf den Balkon gefolgt war.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass alles so gut verlaufen würde - sein Vater und seine Brüder behandelten ihn als hätte es die letzten 130 Jahre nicht gegeben, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Naja, nicht ganz, sie machten eindeutig klar, dass sie für ihn da sein würden und ihm helfen wollten, über das Geschehene hinweg zu kommen.  
Es tat gut zu wissen, wie wichtig er ihnen immer noch war.  
Selbst auf seine Beziehung mit Glorfindel hatten sie überraschend positiv reagiert. Natürlich war gerade Thranduil anfangs etwas skeptisch gewesen, da der Altersunterschied doch enorm war, aber sie merkten schnell wie glücklich er ihn machte und wie sehr er ihm geholfen hatte. Sie würden ihnen nicht im Wege stehen, da war er sich ganz sicher.  
Trotzdem wirkte Lainir den ganzen Abend irgendwie abwesend.  
Es war nicht so, dass Legolas das Gefühl hatte, dass er auf einmal ein Problem mit ihm oder etwas gegen seine Beziehung mit Glorfindel hatte. Und trotzdem ... irgendetwas stimmte nicht.  
Er war überrascht, wie gut er Lainir noch immer einschätzen konnte, aber er sah ihm sofort an, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.  
Als sein ältester Bruder nach dem Essen schließlich auf den Balkon hinaus ging folgte Legolas ihm.  
Von hinten ging er auf ihn zu und sah ihn eine Weile an wie er so nachdenklich in den Garten hinunter sah. "Du hast doch irgend etwas", sagte er schließlich um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Lainir fuhr überrascht herum. "Legolas ..." Mit einem kurzen Lächeln sah er ihn an, dann drehte er sich wieder herum und sah über den Garten. "Nein ... alles in Ordnung. Solltest du nicht drinnen sein? Wie bis du Ada überhaupt entkommen?"  
"Ach, das ging schon. Er hat eine ... sehr angeregte Unterhaltung mit Elrond." Langsam kam er auf ihn zu und stellte sich neben ihn. Schweigend standen sie eine Weile da als Legolas dann plötzlich einen Arm um seine Schultern spürte. Er lächelte leicht, sah aber nicht auf und sagte auch nichts. Wie lange hatte er von einem solch vertrauten Moment mit seinem Bruder geträumt?  
"Machst du mir eigentlich keine Vorwürfe?"  
Damit hatte Legolas nun gar nicht gerechnet. Verwirrt sah er zu Lainir auf, dessen dunkelbraune Haare sein Gesicht verbargen. Aber seine Stimme hatte schwer geklungen, so bedrückt. "Was soll ich dir denn vorwerfen?" So sehr er sich auch bemühte, ihm fiel nichts ein.  
"Wenn ich dich nicht so abweisend behandelt hätte, wärst du diesen Menschen nie in die Hände geraten. Ich hätte dich begleiten sollen, oder wenigstens ..."  
"Jetzt hör schon auf", unterbrach Legolas ihn bestimmt und sah zu ihm hoch. "Du hättest doch nicht wissen können, dass ich so dumm sein und einfach abhauen würde. Das war meine Schuld, nicht deine." Wie kam er nur darauf? Sicher, er war damals sauer gewesen, als Lainir ihm doch ziemlich deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er ihn gerade nicht gebrauchen konnte, aber deshalb hatte sein Bruder doch keine Schuld daran, dass er danach einfach abgehauen war. "Außerdem weiß ich doch, dass ich ... manchmal ziemlich nervig war", fügte er mit einem leichten Grinsen hinzu. Mittlerweile wusste er doch wie es war, wenn man verliebt war und Zeit mit seinem Partner verbringen wollte. Da brauchte man eben keinen kleinen Bruder.

"Red doch keinen Unsinn, Legolas." Nein, als nervig hatte er ihn nie angesehen, nur vielleicht manchmal als ein wenig lästig. Aber war das nicht normal unter Brüdern? "Du bist mir nicht auf die Nerven gegangen, ich wollte nur gerade da ... etwas Zeit mit meiner Freundin verbringen. Aber ich hätte nicht so mit dir reden dürfen." Trotzdem tat es gut zu hören, dass Legolas ihm keine Vorwürfe machte, auch wenn das sein Gewissen nicht umbedingt beruhigte.  
"Ach was", meinte der junge Prinz und sah wieder hinunter in den mittlerweile im Dunkeln liegenden Garten. "Hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen. Es ist vorbei." Dabei klang er als müsse er selbst erst richtig begreifen, dass dies wirklich der Fall war.  
Aber Lainir war sich sicher, dass er auf dem besten Weg dorthin war. "Ja, das ist es", meinte er leise und drückte seinen Bruder leicht an sich.

Wird fortgesetzt


	11. Epilog

Vorwort: So, jetzt ist es auch schon vorbei . Ich hoffe, das Ende gefällt euch und ihr nehmt euch nochmal die Zeit, eine Review zu hinterlassen (: Danke auf jeden Fall an alle, die die Story gelesen haben und es noch tun werden!

Und danke an meinen Betaleser: kiyahotep x3

Viel Spaß! In den nächsten Tagen kommt noch eine One Shot Fortsetzung zu "Shame", die wahrscheinlich "Thank you" heißen wird. In der Story wird Thian nochmal im Mittelpunkt stehen.

Und schaut doch bei Interesse bitte mal bei meiner "Fluch der Karibik" Story "My North" rein!

Epilog

Nun waren Thranduil und seine Söhne schon über drei Wochen hier und diese Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen.  
Keine von Legolas' Befürchtungen hatte sich bewahrheitet, selbst als er seinem Vater direkt von dem erzählt hatte, was ihm passiert war, hatte er nur Verständnis und Schmerz in dessen Auge gesehen. Er hatte gesagt, dass es ihm leid täte, dass er es ihm nicht hatte ersparen können, aber kein Wort des Vorwurfs oder auch nur ein kurzer Blick, der darauf hinwies, dass er schlechter von seinem jüngsten Sohn dachte als vorher.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Aber jetzt war es letztendlich soweit.  
Am übernächsten Tag würden die Drei aufbrechen, schließlich konnten sie Düsterwald nicht ewig ohne König und Prinzen lassen.  
Bisher hatten sie noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wie es jetzt konkret weitergehen sollte, das würden sie am nächsten Tag tun, trotzdem konnte Legolas an nichts anderes mehr denken, als er vor dem Fenster des Zimmers stand, das er nun schon seit einiger Zeit mit Glorfindel teilte.  
Glorfindel.  
Er war der Hauptgrund für sein Gefühlschaos.  
Natürlich hatte er sein Zuhause vermisst und natürlich wollte er sich nicht jetzt schon wieder von seiner Familie trennen, die er ja so lange vermisst hatte.  
Dennoch gab es ein Problem, wenn er mit ihnen mitkommen wollte.  
Glorfindel würde nicht dort sein.  
Aber was sollte er tun?  
Seinem Vater sagen, dass er nicht mit nach Hause kommen wollte, nach all der Zeit?  
Oder Glorfindel sagen, dass er weggehen würde?  
Beide Möglichkeiten gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Leider aber wusste der Prinz nur zu gut, dass es keinen Mittelweg gab, dafür lagen Bruchtal und Düsterwald doch zu weit auseinander. Für eine dieser Alternativen musste er sich entscheiden und das auch noch bis spätestens morgen Abend.  
Fast lautlose Schritte hinter ihm rissen Legolas aus seinen Gedanken und er sah auf als sein Freund sich ihm näherte. Er rang sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab, drehte sich zur Hälfte um und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, die auch sofort ergriffen wurde.

Als Glorfindel aus dem Bad kam sah er Legolas am Fenster stehen. Langsam näherte er sich ihm und als er ihn schon fast erreicht hatte wandte der Jüngere sich zu ihm um, lächelte ganz leicht und reichte ihm die Hand, die er sofort sanft in seine nahm. Er kam näher zu ihm hin, schlang dann seine Arme von hinten um ihn und ließ auch seinen Blick kurz nach draußen gleiten.  
"Du wirkst so nachdenklich", stellte er schließlich nach wenigen Momenten des Schweigens fest. "Ist es wegen der Abreise deiner Familie?" Natürlich wusste er nur zu gut, dass Legolas sich im Moment zweifellos in einem Zwiespalt befand und es tat ihm mehr als leid, dass er sich dieser sicherlich sehr schweren Entscheidung gegenüberstand.  
Aber Glorfindel wusste auch, dass es, zumindest im Moment, nur eine richtige Entscheidung geben konnte.  
Und es war sicherlich nicht richtig, dass Legolas schon wieder von seiner Familie weggerissen wurde, außerdem wollte er ganz sicher auch Düsterwald einmal wiedersehen. So lange wie er nicht zu Hause gewesen war, war das ja kein Wunder.  
Das letzte was er tun würde war, ihm im Weg zu stehen.  
"Ja", antwortete sein Geliebter leise. "Ich ... Glorfindel, ich möchte zumindest für eine Weile mit nach Hause." Es war nicht schwer heraus zu hören, wie schwer es Legolas fiel, diese Worte auszusprechen, erst nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. "Ich war schon so lange nicht dort und ... ich ..." Er brach erst einmal ab, offenbar nicht sicher, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.  
"Du willst dich nicht schon wieder von deiner Familie trennen", setzte Glorfindel für ihn den Satz fort. "Und das ist vollkommen verständlich."  
Jetzt erst wandte Legolas sich zu seinem Freund um, wobei er sich aber nicht aus dessen Umarmung löste. "Ja, da hast du schon Recht." Er hob eine Hand, streichelte Glorfindel kurz über die Wange.  
Sofort wandte er den Kopf etwas zur Seite um die Hand des Jüngeren zu küssen. "Ich werde morgen mit Elrond reden und ihn fragen, ob es ihm etwas ausmacht, wenn ich dich nach Düsterwald begleite. Wenn er mich für eine Weile entbehren kann, werde ich die ersten Wochen mit dort bleiben und dann überlegen wir uns in Ruhe, wie es weitergehen soll. Was hältst du davon?"  
Es war schön Legolas' dankbares Lächeln zu sehen. Ja, das würde die Situation für ihn sicherlich erleichtern und die Antwort auf seine Frage bestand in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Am nächsten Morgen, noch vor dem Frühstück, klopfte Glorfindel an die Tür, die zu den privaten Räumlichkeiten von Elrond und seiner Familie führte.  
Elladan, der etwas ältere der Zwillinge, öffnete die Tür und begrüßte ihn strahlend. Eine verschlafene Stimme, die von der Couch kam, zeigte Glorfindel wieder einmal, wie unterschiedlich auch Zwillingsbrüder in mancher Hinsicht doch sein konnten. "Guten Morgen", meinte Elrohir leise, wobei er kaum die Augen aufhalten konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Elladan war er alles andere als ein Frühaufsteher.  
"Na, was willst du denn schon so früh hier?"  
Der Blonde lächelte leicht. "Guten Morgen, Elrond. Hast du kurz Zeit?"  
"Sicher." Er zeigte kurz auf den kleinen runden Tisch, an dem drei Stühle standen, die mit feinen Schnitzereien verziert waren. Die beiden Elben nahmen dort Platz und Elrond sah seinen langjährigen Freund fragend an.  
"Du weißt doch, dass König Thranduil und seine Söhne morgen abreisen wollen." Glorfindel kam gleich zum Punkt. "Naja, ich hab gestern zu Legolas gesagt, dass ich, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, mit ihm nach Düsterwald komme und dort zumindest die ersten paar Wochen bleiben könnte, bis er sich wieder eingelebt hat." Zwar war Düsterwald Legolas' Zuhause, ein Zuhause, an das er gute Erinnerungen hatte, aber er hatte nur einen Bruchteil seines Lebens dort verbracht und sicher würde es nicht immer leicht sein.  
Das schien auch der Halbelb zu verstehen, denn er nickte leicht. "Natürlich, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Das wird sicher das Beste sein. Aber ... wie soll es dann weitergehen? Habt ihr euch darüber schon Gedanken gemacht?"  
"Gedanken gemacht sicher, leider bisher ohne Ergebnis." Seufzend lehnte Glorfindel sich zurück. "Weißt du, ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. Seit er bei mir schläft hat er relativ selten Albträume, er ist auch im Allgemeinen ruhiger. Aber ich merke ja auch, wie oft er noch zu mir kommt und in den Arm genommen werden will, oder einfach nur meine Nähe sucht. Manchmal reichen Kleinigkeiten um ihn an seine Zeit als Sklave zu erinnern und dann geht es ihm natürlich teilweise ziemlich schlecht." Ein verlegenes Lächeln erschien kurz auf seinen Lippen. "Ich weiß, dass Thranduil sich sicher intensiv um ihn kümmern wird und wahrscheinlich ist es auch genau das, was er braucht, aber ich kann trotzdem nicht anders als mir Gedanken zu machen."  
"Wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, würde ich mich fragen, ob du wirklich in ihn verliebt bist. Aber auch wenn Thranduil sich noch so sehr um ihn kümmern wird, es wäre natürlich angenehmer für ihn, dich auch bei sich zu haben." Nach diesen Worten schwieg Elrond erst einmal, überlegte kurz. Auch er hatte sich schon mit diesem Thema auseinander gesetzt, schließlich lag es auch ihm am Herzen, dass Legolas das Erlebte vollständig verarbeiten konnte. "Hör mal, ich hab mir da was überlegt", meinte er schließlich. "Ich will nicht vollständig auf dich verzichten wenn es sich verhindern lässt, aber warum verbringt ihr nicht abwechselnd eine Zeit lang in Düsterwald und dann wieder genauso lange in Bruchtal? Damit dürfte doch allen geholfen sein. Sagen wir fünf Jahre?" Fünf Jahre waren nach elbischen Maßstäben gerechnet nicht die Welt und sicher für beide Seiten eine akzeptable Lösung.  
Dass sie für Glorfindel akzeptabel war zeigte jedenfalls schon dessen Gesichtsausdruck. "Und das ist in Ordnung für dich? Dass ich alle fünf Jahre für fünf Jahre nicht da bin?"  
"Sonst hätte ich es ja nicht vorgeschlagen. Falls irgendein Notfall auftreten würde, müsstest du selbstverständlich unverzüglich nach Bruchtal kommen, wenn du deine Stellung hier behalten möchtest. Aber das brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen."  
"Natürlich, das ist kein Problem." Zumal Bruchtal recht geschützt lag und ein Notfall zwar nicht ausgeschlossen war aber doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie dann alle zusammen am Frühstückstisch.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Thranduil seinen jüngsten Sohn mit ernster und ein wenig besorgter Miene ansah. "Hast du dir nun schon überlegt, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll?" Natürlich wollte er nur das Beste für seinen Sohn und es war ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass das Beste nicht darin bestand, ihn von seinem Geliebten weg zu zerren. Andererseits jedoch war es sicher nicht richtig, dass er jetzt gleich wieder von seiner Familie getrennt wurde, denn in den letzten Wochen waren sie sich auch wieder sehr vertraut geworden, ihr Verhältnis war viel besser als Thranduil es sich nach den Ereignissen am ersten Tag erträumt hatte. Trotzdem ... wofür Legolas sich auch immer entscheiden würde, er würde ihn sicher unterstützen, das war das Mindeste nach all den Jahren. Und es war sicherlich falsch ihn zu irgendetwas zu zwingen, so schwer es ihm als Vater auch fiel, ihn eventuell schon wieder loslassen zu müssen.  
Aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass es ihm gut gehen würde.  
Von Elronds Idee wusste Legolas natürlich noch nichts und er setzte gerade dazu an, davon zu erzählen, was er am Abend zuvor mit Glorfindel besprochen hatte als er von seinem Freund unterbrochen wurde. "Warte mal kurz, ich habe doch vorhin mit Elrond gesprochen und er hatte eine ganz gute Idee, finde ich zumindest. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir abwechselnd fünf Jahre in Düsterwald und dann wieder in Bruchtal verbringen würden? Natürlich würden wir jetzt erstmal mit nach Düsterwald kommen."  
Erst einmal erntete er ungläubige Blicke von seinem Geliebten. "Wäre das denn möglich?", fragte dieser dann mehr an Elrond als an ihn gewandt.  
"Natürlich", erwiderte der Herr Bruchtals mit einem leichten Lächeln. "Es wird mir zwar schwer fallen, auf ihn zu verzichten, aber wenn ihr alle euch mit dieser Lösung arrangieren könnt, kann ich das auch. Und ich hab ja noch Erestor", fügte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Berater hinzu.  
Sofort wanderte Legolas' Blick von Elrond zu Thranduil. "Wäre ... das für dich in Ordnung?"  
"Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, ist es das für mich auch. Ich bin doch froh, dass ich wenigstens alle fünf Jahre etwas von meinem Sohn habe." Und das stimmte auch, schließlich hätte er ihn noch viel seltener gesehen, wenn er sich dafür entschieden hätte, bei Glorfindel in Bruchtal zu bleiben, was er natürlich insgeheim befürchtet hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen packten sie noch die letzten paar Sachen, die sie brauchen würden, zusammen.  
Ein letztes Mal sah sich Legolas in Glorfindels Zimmer um, das in den letzten Monaten so etwas wie sein Zuhause gewesen war und das er nun fünf Jahre nicht sehen sollte.  
"Na, fertig?" Mit einem Lächeln kam sein Freund zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Ja, von mir aus kann es jetzt losgehen."  
"Gut." Glorfindel grinste kurz. "Nervös?"  
"Und ich dachte, ich kann das verbergen", antwortete der junge Prinz nach kurzer Zeit lachend. "Naja, ein bisschen vielleicht. Aber ich freue mich auf Düsterwald." Das tat er wirklich und jetzt, wo er wusste, dass diese Reise nicht die Trennung von seinem Freund bedeuten würde, freute er sich sogar noch mehr als vorher. "Gehen wir runter?", fragte er schließlich und nahm den letzten gepackten Beutel. Den Rest hatten sie schon am Vorabend hinunter gebracht.  
"Natürlich." Er legte einen Arm um Legolas und ging mit ihm nach unten, wo die anderen schon warteten.  
Das Gepäck wurde auf den beiden Handpferden verteilt, dann hieß es wohl unweigerlich Abschied nehmen.  
Sowohl Elrond als auch Celebrian und sogar Erestor umarmten Legolas, wünschten ihm alles Gute. In der Zeit, die er in Bruchtal verbracht hatte, war er ihnen doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen und es war fast, als würde ein Familienmitglied für längere Zeit weggehen.  
"Danke ... für alles", flüsterte Legolas als er sich zuletzt von Elrond löste, meinte damit aber alle.  
Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er es kaum wieder gutmachen konnte, was sie alles für ihn getan hatten, wie viel Geduld und Zuwendung sie ihm geschenkt hatten, aber mehr als sich bedanken konnte er nicht und er brauchte sie nur anzusehen um zu wissen, dass keiner von ihnen mehr erwartete.

Ohne irgendwelche größeren Zwischenfälle kamen sie schließlich in Düsterwald an.  
Als sie langsam durch den dichten Wald ritten - und ausnahmsweise mal nicht von Spinnen oder Orks angefallen wurden - kam es Legolas so vor, als sei er gerade mal ein paar Tage weggewesen.  
Alles war ihm noch voll und ganz vertraut und noch immer fühlte er sich hier zuhause.  
"Na, kennst du dich noch aus?", fragte Lainir leicht grinsend und holte zusammen mit Tûron zu ihrem kleinen Bruder auf.  
"Ich war zwar lange nicht hier, aber verkalkt bin ich noch nicht", erwiderte Legolas ebenfalls grinsend. Ja, er erinnerte sich noch genau an diesen Weg, auf dem sie sich nun der Wohnstätte der hier lebenden Waldelben näherten.  
"Ach nein? Dann ist ja gut." Ein vielsagender Blick war genug und Legolas wusste genau, woran er dachte.  
Unzählige Male waren sie hier auf dem Weg nach Hause um die Wette geritten und ohne das weiter miteinander abzusprechen trieben sie alle drei ihre Pferde zum vollen Galopp an und ließen die anderen wohl im ersten Moment ziemlich überrascht zurück.  
Aber darüber würden sie schon hinwegkommen.

Nach dem ersten Moment lachte Thranduil leise.  
So ausgelassen hatte er auch seine beiden älteren Söhne in letzter Zeit nur sehr selten gesehen und er hatte es wirklich vermisst.  
Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm, dass auch Glorfindel ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Auch er schien sich für seinen Freund zu freuen.  
Lainir und Tûron hatten einen guten Einfluss auf ihn und halfen ihm oft genug, alles andere um ihn herum zu vergessen.  
Die beiden älteren Elben jedoch ließen sich nicht dazu hinreißen, im selben Tempo zu folgen und als sie endlich an die Brücke kamen, die zu Thranduils Hallen führte, warteten die drei Brüder schon auf sie.  
"Na, wer hat gewonnen?", fragte der König lächelnd.  
Zeitgleich antworteten Tûron und Legolas mit einem entschiedenen "Ich", was Lainir zum Lachen brachte.  
"Die beiden sind ziemlich zeitgleich angekommen und jetzt werden sie sich nicht einig. Die können ja nur froh sein, dass mein Pferd gestolpert ist."  
"Ja, klar, das Pferd ist gestolpert." Offenbar wenig überzeugt nickte Tûron. "Das kann man hinterher immer sagen."  
Dann überquerten sie hintereinander die Brücke ohne weiter darüber zu streiten, wer denn nun gewonnen hatte.  
Der Himmel, von dem man nur Bruchstücke durch die Baumkronen sehen konnte, wurde bereits immer dunkler und auch wenn man es besonders Legolas, Lainir und Tûron jetzt sicher nicht ansehen konnte, waren sie doch alle ziemlich geschafft von dem langen Ritt.  
Viel herumgeführt würde Glorfindel heute wohl nicht mehr werden, aber damit konnte er leben. Auch er freute sich darauf, mal wieder in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen.  
Wenig später traten sie durch die Steintür hinein in die Höhle, die den Elben hier sowohl als Wohnstätte als auch als Schutz vor den Gefahren des Waldes diente.  
Die Pferde wurden ihnen abgenommen und die Wachen begrüßten sie freudig, besonders Legolas wurde sehr herzlich empfangen. Er war schon immer sehr beliebt unter dem Volk gewesen und sie alle hatten Anteil an seinem Verschwinden genommen.

Obwohl er seit mehr als hundert Jahren nicht hier gewesen war hatte er sofort das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein, mehr als es je in Bruchtal der Fall gewesen war, auch wenn er sich dort noch so wohl gefühlt hatte.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen als sie durch den mit Fackeln erhellten Gang schritten, an Räumen und weiteren Abzweigungen vorbei bis sie schließlich an sein Zimmer kamen.  
Dort warf er seinem Vater dann einen fragenden Blick zu. Musste man das Zimmer nicht erst wieder herrichten?  
Vielleicht war es sogar besser, wenn er die erste Nacht mit Glorfindel in einem Gästezimmer verbrachte. Vielleicht ... war das Zimmer ja nicht einmal mehr seins.  
Aber Thranduil lächelte nur sanft, legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Dein Zimmer wurde kein bisschen verändert. Nur regelmäßig sauber gemacht."  
Damit hatte Legolas nicht gerechnet. Zwar hatte sein Vater ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass er immer darauf gehofft hatte, ihn wieder zu finden, aber dass sogar sein Zimmer noch immer so war, wie er es verlassen hatte, hatte er nicht gedacht. "Danke, Ada", sagte er leise.  
"Schon gut." Thranduil umarmte seinen Sohn kurz und Legolas war unendlich froh, wieder bei ihm sein zu können.  
Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass er ihn nicht mehr wollen könnte?  
"Willkommen zu Hause, mein Junge", sagte der König noch leise bevor er sich von ihm löste. "Gute Nacht, ihr beiden."  
"Gute Nacht!" Lainir und Tûron folgten ihrem Vater noch ein Stück bis auch sie in ihre Zimmer verschwanden.

Legolas zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment bevor er die Tür aufdrückte und sein Zimmer zum ersten Mal seit Langem wiedersah.  
Ja, es war genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Sein Bett, sein Bücherregal und der Schreibtisch am Fenster.  
Glorfindels Hand um seiner Taille holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Na, schön wieder hier zu sein?"  
"Ja, sehr schön sogar", erwiderte er lächelnd und sah zu seinem Freund auf. "Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist." Sanft streichelte über seine Wange. "Meinst du ... es wird dir hier gefallen?" Es war natürlich ein großer Unterschied zu dem doch sehr friedlichen Bruchtal, aber dennoch ... er hatte eigentlich fast nur gute Erinnerungen an diesen Ort.  
"Natürlich wird es das. Es ist doch sehr schön hier." Sanft küsste er Legolas' Stirn. "Außerdem gefällt es mir überall solange du da bist."  
Es war wirklich schön das zu hören. Sanft strich er Glorfindel eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn kurz. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in sein Ohr bevor er sich von ihm löste um in Bad zu gehen. "Hast du vielleicht Lust noch schnell ein Bad zu nehmen bevor wir ins Bett gehen?", fragte er lächelnd bevor er hinter der Tür verschwand.  
"Das lasse ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen."

Aus dem kurzen Bad wurde am Ende fast eine volle Stunde und selbst als sie danach nebeneinander und eng einander gekuschelt im Bett lagen war an Schlaf noch nicht zu denken.  
Sie sprachen noch davon, was sie am nächsten Tag machen würden - natürlich wollte Legolas ihm alles zeigen - und wie sie die nächsten Tage verbringen wollten.  
Irgendwann sah Legolas ihm noch einmal in die Augen. "Ich bin so froh, dass wir uns getroffen haben", sagte er leise und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Der Kuss wurde intensiver und als Legolas Glorfindels Hand unter seinem Oberteil spürte streifte er dieses ohne zu Zögern ab. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und es war spürbar, dass sie beide dasselbe dachten, dasselbe wollten.  
Sie ließen sich Zeit, streichelten einander, flüsterten sich gegenseitig zärtliche Worte ins Ohr und obwohl er sich anfangs nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er das Richtige tat, spürte Legolas zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nicht die geringste Angst, nur maßloses Vertrauen Glorfindel gegenüber.  
Erst als dieser kurz davor war, in ihn einzudringen spannte er sich ein wenig an, erinnerte sich an die Schmerzen, die Maran ihm dabei zugefügt hatte. Er sah zu Glorfindel auf und wollte gerade sagen, dass er noch nicht soweit war, aber als er seine Augen sah wusste er, dass Glorfindel ihm nicht wehtun würde und die aufsteigende Panik wurde bereits im Keim erstickt. "Sei vorsichtig, ja?", sagte er nur ganz leise, auch wenn er wusste, dass das eigentlich nicht nötig war, aber irgendwie musste er ja die restliche Nervosität überspielen.  
"Natürlich." Sanft küsste sein Freund seine Wange und streichelte noch einmal zärtlich über seine Brust. "Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass du das willst?"  
"Ja ..."

Es war fast stockdunkel im Zimmer und doch konnte Glorfindel, dessen Augen sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, die Umrisse seines schlafenden Geliebten sehen und es war ihm fast unmöglich, sich davon loszureißen.  
Natürlich war auch er müde von der Reise, aber das eben hatte ihn einfach so ... berührt. Dieses Vertrauen, das Legolas ihm nach allem, was er erlebt hatte, gerade bewiesen hatte ... Es war wirklich bewundernswert, wie weit er das Ganze nach doch so relativ kurzer Zeit verarbeitet hatte.  
Und es war wirklich schön gewesen.  
Noch nie hatte er sich irgendjemanden so nahe gefühlt, trotz seines doch recht hohen Alters.  
Das hier war etwas vollkommen Neues für ihn.  
Und noch etwas freute ihn unheimlich.  
Zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kannte schlief Legolas mit geöffneten Augen, so wie es sein sollte.

Methed


End file.
